Contract with the devil
by jokergirl2001
Summary: To bring her nakama back she made a contract with a devil. Though she didn't expect to get thrown into another world she will not break the contract...for her nakama. Rated T for now
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N : Okay this idea just popped into my mind! I was going to update my other stories but then this idea popped into my mind and won't leave so I decided why not?**_

_**This is a crossover of Fairy Tail and One Piece based on the idea **_

_**"What would happen if Lucy was borned in the OP world?" **_

_**Without further a do here's the chapter my brain came up with **_

_**Chapter one :**_

_**Fairy Tail...lost?**_

* * *

><p>It's been two years since the last GMG and Fairy Tail is as rowdy as ever!<p>

They just won for the third time...it was a bit hard this year but they nonetheless managed. The members seem to get stronger every year!

Natsu and Sting had duel each other again and suprisingly it ended in a draw much to everyone's shock but they promised to fight again tomorrow.

Gray and Lyon also had a fight before the start of the games and almost got disqualified. The fight was obviously due to a certain love triangle

The highlight was the match between Lucy and Yukino. Fairy Tail had all their money on Lucy while Sabertooth had theirs on Yukino. They even went as far as to make a bet that losers had to do whatever the winners say for a week.

The battle was intense. Both celestial mages not willing to lose...afterall there was too much at stake. Lucy had surprise everyone when she started using exquip magic making Erza (the one who taught her) proud. Lucy did train hard so she'd never let Fairy Tail down by losing. She wanted to earn her position in team Natsu.

Yukino also surprised everyone when she started using shadow magic mmaking Rogue proud because she too wanted to train hard for her position in Sabertooth.

It was a battle of pride. In the end the two started using their fists...which ended up in Lucy winning thanks to her training in beating up Natsu , Gray and the other members when they got too close.

Yukino accepted her defeat and the two promised to get stronger so they can fight again and everyone didn't notice a certain mage smirking at them already planning something evil.

So what was happening right now?

Everyone was partying!

* * *

><p>Juvia was stalking Gray while Lyon was stalking her. Jellal and Erza were sharing a kiss. Happy was offering Carla fish. Wendy and Romeo were shyly talking to each other. Natsu and the other boys were fighting. Elfman kept shouting things about men while Mira served the guests. They were all partying in Fairy Tail<p>

Master was talking to the other masters. Gildarts was busy murdering any boys who tried to flirt with Cana while she kept drinking. Laxus was ignoring everyone while he listened to music. Kagura and the other girls were talking.

Lucy and Yukino was busy giving each other tips and talking about their guilds. Yukino even told Lucy about her crush on Rogue making the author cheer her on. She asked Lucy if she has a crush and was surprised when Lucy answered no. Lucy laughed at her when Yukino confessed that she thought Lucy liked Natsu but the truth was that Lisanna liked Natsu and Lucy totaly shipped them...she planned their wedding along with Mira and even wrote a book about them!

So yes everyone was having a great time. No evil mages , no dark guilds and no council bothering them.

But then the door flew open making a loud noise which earned everyone's attention. Normaly everyone would go back to what they were doing but the person standing at the entrance is someone that no one recognises.

He had red hair and his bangs were braided along with the blackest eyes ever. He was wearing black shorts along with an open jacket shwoing off a red shirt.

"Hello Fairy Tail...and others" he said with a grin

"Hey! Who a-" Natsu started but Erza punched him over the head

"What business do you have here?" Erza asked

"I'm here to speak with your master" he said in a smooth voice

The females couldn't help but blush at him

"Here!" the master raised his hand as if he was a child

He was drunk.

The man calmly walked towards him with a smile

"Hello, I'm here to ask for a game" he said

Macarov raised his eyebrow "Game?" he asked

The man nodded "If you win..." he said as he took out a giant bag out of nowhere

He placed it on the table and a jewel fell off making Macarov's eyes turn in cash while he drooled "H-how m-many!?" he managed with a hiccup

"One billion" the man said with a smirk

Everyone started imagining what they would do with all that money.

Jellal would buy Erza the most valuable wedding ring ever. Juvia would make Gray fall for her. Lyon would make Juvia fall for him. Happy would buy all the fish in the world. Natsu will eat until he dies. Lucy wouldn't have to worry about rent anymore and so on

The master would be able to pay off his debts with the council and not have to worry about hs brats destroying properties for at least two years.

"...If we lose?" Erza asked making everyone look at the man

The man placed a finger on his chin in thought..but everyone could see he already had something in mind.

He pointed towards Lucy making her gulp

"Her..." he seriously said

Master narrowed his drunk eyes...he was confident that Fairy Tail won't lose...and ignored the voice saying what if in his head. He grinned

"Deal!" he yelled shaking the man's hands

"EEHHHHH!?" Lucy shrieked

She didn't want to be offered as a prize. She was a human being. Not a prize. She glanced around but face palmed when no one objected. Everyone was drunk...what did she expect!?

"S-so.." master hiccuped "W-what.." hiccup "Game?' he asked

"Rock paper scissor!" the man cheerfully exclaimed

It was then that the realization hit everyone...there was a 50 percent chance that they would lose

The master however was simply too drunk to realize this fact as he laughed saying that he never lost in this game before making the others relax a bit

"Rock , paper , scissor!" everyone yelled as the two stood in front of each other

It was a draw.

Another draw.

And another one.

Okay this is getting annoying.

Why does things seem intense?

Is there a record for the longest rock paper scissor match?

* * *

><p>99 - 99<p>

The two started panting making things seem more intense

"Scissor!" everyone yelled

The master's eyes widened along with everyone else's

He had thrown rock and the man threw paper.

"I win~" the man cheered as he walked over to the shocked Lucy

He placed his arm over her shoulder with a huge grin

"...N-no!" everyone yelled finaly gaining their senses

"...C-can w-we change the prize?" master asked

"Nope , a bet's a bet" the man said as a matter of fact

Lucy turned white

"Isn't there anything else we can give you?" Levy asked

Everyone had hope in their eyes even members of the other guild.

"Well...depends" he said with a light shrug

"What?" everyone asked leaning closer

"Anything?" he asked

Everyone nodded even the members from the other guilds. Everyone was fond of Lucy making her smile

The man removed his arm from Lucy and in a blink everyone's head was rolling on the floor making Lucy's eyes widened

She fell on her butt staring at the scene in shock. The man was licking the blood off of his sword with a smile

"...W-why?" Lucy softly asked as her eyes watered up

The man frowned and walked towards her

Lucy inched away in fear as the man placed a hand on Lucy head. She slapped his hand away

"THIS CAN'T BE TRUE , IT CAN'T , IT'S NOT TRUE , THIS IS JUST A DREAM...A NIGHTMARE!" she started yelling while covering her ears and closed her eyes

Tears were streaming down her face

"...This is the price of Love. When cherishes something they will eventualy fear losing that something." he quietly muttered crouching down to Lucy

Lucy didn't hear him and he wrapped her in a hug

"Don't touch me...you killed them..." Lucy managed with a broken voice

She was still shaking and looked like a dying puppy

"It was the prize of the game" the man answered

"C-could we...play a game?" Lucy asked

"Huh?" he asked in confusion

"If..I win..you..bring them back.." she said

"And if you lose?" he asked

"You can kill me too" she answered

"Well that doesn't seem fair. If I win or lose you'd still get a win situation" he said

"..Please" Lucy begged

"Would you do anything to bring them back? Even going as far as to give up your life?" the man asked

"Yes" Lucy answered without a hint of fear in her voice

"I'll bring them back" the man said

"But you won't exist in their life. You won't even exist in Fiore. I'll choose where you'll end up." he said

"B-but!" Lucy protested

"Don't you want them to live?" he asked

Lucy looked down "As..long as they're alive..." she softly said but the sadness was clear

"Don't worry. Your lives will still be connected even if they don't remember you" the man said

"What do you mean?" Lucy questioned

"If you die they die too. So their lives are in your hands along with the other guilds present" he said

"..." Lucy stayed quiet as she looked around

All the dead bodies seemed to give her the answer

"Then I just won't die" she said sursprising herself

The man grinned "You just signed a contract with a devil" he said

"I'll do it again...if it's for my nakama" she said

He grinned in amusement "You'll still have magic and I'll give you your keys later on" he said

Lucy was relieved that she'd have magic. Afterall magic was a part of her and it would be easier to survive

"I'll also add a few twists in your new world. I win if I manage to kill you and you win by not dying" he said

"...Alright" Lucy nodded with determination in her brown eyes

"I am Akuma , the proof of our contract is your guild's mark" he said standing up

Lucy looked at her mark and saw it turn red

"Shall we seal the contract?" Akuma asked holding his hand out

Lucy looked at him and her eyes widened. His teeth were sharp , he had black horns along with a pair of black wings

She slowly took his hand

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wow...this was unexpected...but still..just wow. I didn't even know I was going to massacre FT and have her sign a deal with Akuma<strong>_


	2. New born

_**Chapter two :**_

_**A new born baby**_

Somewhere in the Grandline...was an island without a name. This island was special...unlike the other islands the weather was unpredictable just like the seas. No one knows why though. What's even more special is that when pirates or marines approach it with ill intent their ships would sink...it was said to be a blessing from the Dragon King to his people.

Of course the island caught the attention of Silver D Rogers the older brother of Gol D Rogers. He decided to go on this island six months after the death of his brother to just...get his mind off of the dead.

Silver ressembled his brother greatly. The only difference was that he was calmer and wore blue instead of red. He also had a straw-hat just like his brother except the ribbon was blue instead of red. He was the captain of the Silver pirates.

When he arrived on the island the people were surprised because he was the third pirate to arrive in a long time.

There he met Linda Ryū a native of the island. She had blond hair and the most beautiful blue eyes ever reminding him of the sea. She had the most beautiful smile ever , innocent , her eyes were mesmirizing and her voice...was all Silver could ever talk about.

Linda..when she got to know Silver she fell in love with him as well. Her father and mother didn't approve of it because he was a pirate. Her parents didn't like pirates just like other peole but others did like pirates.

Their relationship lasted for half a year. Silver had to go back to the sea and asked Linda to come but she refused. Her island is the place she wanted to be on and Silver accepted it. He promised to come again and gave her his straw-hat as proof of this promise.

But alas...he met his fate just like his brother did three months later along with his men. Linda was heartbroken when she heard the news but nonetheless she continued living and found out that she was pregnate much to her parents shock but she was happy.

She even joked with the islanders that her baby will be the most prettiest and deadliest girl alive due to the fact that she has her bloodline along with Silver's. The islanders who loved pirates laughed while the ones who didn't sillenlty hoped that the soon to be borned baby would not end up being a pirate.

Lind, the older brother of Linda fully supported her despite having mixed feelings about everything.

Soon Linda gave birth to a girl at the price of her life.

* * *

><p><em>".Hey..no..need..to cry" Linda said as she smiled at the baby beside her<em>

_The baby stopped crying_

_"Be...strong for mama okay?...now I..know why your papa..loved my eyes...I wish he was here to see them...Lena..I love you" she said_

_"Sister..." Lind muttered looking at his dying sister_

_"Lind...take..care..of..her..for...me, okay?..Don't..blame her.." she requested_

_"I'll raise her..." Lind said_

_Linda smiled but then started crying "I wanted yo see you grow! To hear your first words!..To feed you , hold you and see you get married!" _

_Lena started crying again_

_"D-don't cry..." Linda said _

_Both stopped crying _

_Linda smiled "I..the..only..thing I can give you is..love. I'll always love you..." she softly said as her eyes started closing_

_"LINDA!" Lind cried holding her hand_

_The doctors took Lena away_

_"This is all __**that man's **__fault" Linda's mother said_

_"I'll make sure that Lena stays away from pirates" Linda's father vowed_


	3. Lena D Ryu

**_A/N : To those of you wondering Akuma is a devil. That's all I'm going to say , I won't spoil anything but I'll tell you that he's stronger than both Zeref and Acnologia combined._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter three :<em>**

**_Lena D Ryū_**

* * *

><p>Lena D Ryu lived with her uncle Lind. He lived alone in a forest close to a cliff with the view of the ocean where he and his sister used to play when they were little. Of course he raised Lena fearing for his parents who doesn't like Lena. The islanders were conflicted. Some adored her while others agreed with Lind's grandparents.<p>

Lucy...known to them as Lena managed to gain their respect and adoration when she showed them that she was a prodigy. Right now she's one year old. She can speak , read , walk , run , behave and hold adult level conversation. Wonder what their reaction would be like if they find out she's mentaly 21 years old...well actualy 28 if you count on the fact that she was frozen for seven years.

Lena had blond hair just like her mother. Her hair was short just like normal girls her age and she had blue eyes just like her mother. She looked so much like her mother which makes people sad sometimes but hey it isn't her fault. She usualy wears whatever Lind buys her...which is cute girly clothes. Yep he has a niece complex...does that even exist?

* * *

><p><em><strong>LucyLena's POV**_

I gave a sad sigh as I looked at the ocean. After accepting that I'll never see Fairy Tail again I decided to put Lucy Heartfillia behind. I took the name Lena D Ryu...my last name reminds me so much of my partner , my best friend's crush , my little sister figure and a certain twin dragons. Everyday I wonder what everyone's up to knowing that even though I'm sad I don't regret the contract I made. I just wish I had the chance to say goodbye.

I managed to learn a few things of this world. For one I'm the only mage and second this world is based off of pirates.

Pirates...somehow I..am really interested in them. They live a dangerous life full of adventures! I envy them...I have to live a safe life since I don't want Fairy Tail to die.

I gazed at my hand which didn't have the Fairy Tail mark and sighed again. I really miss them but I have to learn to move on.

"Lena!" I heard my uncle yell

I didn't answer him..because each time he looks at me I see a flash of sadness wash over him.

"There you are!" he said

I felt him walking closer to me but didn't look back

"You remind me of your mother" he said as he sat next to me

"Stop comparing me to mom" I said

"Well then stop acting like her" he said

"Can't stop something I'm not doing" I responded

He sighed "Well at least she wasn't stubborn" he said

I frowned. No matter what I do I always get compared to her. I stood up

"I'm going for a walk" I said as I began walking towards the village

I didn't make eye-contact with anyone as I walked to my granpa's place. He always has interesting stories for me even though he never talks about my parents. I don't even know who they are except the fact that my father came from another island and was probably a pirate.

They lived close to the docks which was a plus for me since I really love the ocean.

"Grandpa , granny!" I yelled as I saw the two entering sitting outside at their table

"Len!" the two called back with a smile

Yup. My nickname was Len

"I wanted to hear more stories!" I exclaimed

Granpa and granny chuckled

"Well what should we tell her today...?" granny wondered out loud

"Hmmm how about the time when I caught a shark?" grandpa asked

"You already told me that one" I said as I sat on a chair

"Really? I'm really getting old..." he said

"I got it!" granny exclaimed earning our attention

"Yes dear?" grandpa asked

"How about we tell her about _that_?" she asked with a grin

"Yes , _that_ is something that she'll enjoy" he nodded

I looked between them with a confused expression and they chuckled

"Len , have you ever wondered why our island doesn't have a name?" granny asked

"..Isn't it because of the unpredictable weather?" I questioned

They shook their heads

"You see Len this island's name kept changing and changing so in the end the islanders decided that they didn't want the island to have a name" granny said

"Why? Because every name was dedicated to a dragon" grandpa said

"Dragon!?" I asked with childish intrest

"This island was once ruled by dragons. Water dragons , earth dragons , light dragons , shadow dragons , fire dragons and a lot more. Each had their own name. Above them was the dragon king who ruled above them. But those dragons were crazily insane compared to legends!" granny said

"Why?" I asked

"They actualy loved humans. Some would even teach them the ways of the dragon...going as far as to give them their abilities through unknown methods." she continued

"Are there any human dragons on this island!?" I asked

"Sadly no , the dragons all died of age. We owe the dragons..especially the dragon king everything. Our food , happiness , the protection of our island and everything else." grandpa said

Before I could say anything I felt cold

"It's snowing" granny said

"You better go back to Lind's" grandpa said

I nodded and started walking back to my house. Why does Lind live so far away from the village?

That's a mystery to me.

As I was almost reaching I frowned. Lind doesn't even want me around so why should I go to where he is waiting to compare me to my mom.

Looking at the sky I couldn't help myself from remembering Gray.

I really missed him...and his stripping habits wow never thought I'd miss that.

_"Shut up Aoi"_

_"But , but , but Akami!" _

_"But nothing , it's snowing so let's go back!"_

_"But I have a feeling something interesting is going to happen!"_

I was confused. One voice was feminine while the other was masculine

I deccided to follow the voices and my eyes widened.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Third person POV<strong>_

There in the middle of the forest stood two dragons.

One was blue while the other was red

"Interesting?" the red one asked

"Yeah!" the blue one answered

"Like what?" he asked

"I don't know , I can't predict things" she answered

"DON'T FUCK WITH ME!" the red one yelled breathing out fire

"Ah ,ah , ah no need to have a temper" the blue one said as she breathed water

The red one growled "Tch!"

"What would be interesting?" she asked

"Eating a human" the red one sarcasticaly said

The two did not expect a one year old girl to shriekd and fall on the ground...in front of a bush.

"A human?" the blue one asked

"P-please d-don't e-eat me!" she yelled watching the two in fear

"She can see us?" the blue and red asked in synch

They were surprised.

"I-i'm s-skinny..no m-meat on m-me!" the girl continued

The red one laughed in amusement while the blue one chuckled4

"Well I love eating humans that have meat..." the red one said

Lucy sighed in relief

"But Aoi likes hers skinny without meat" he finished

Lena/Lucy regained her scared state as she comicaly turned white

"Hmm well I'm not hungry right now , tell me what are you doing here child?" Aoi asked

"W-walking around" Lena answered

"Why aren't you wearing winter clothing and not home?" the red one asked

"I uh..the weather suddely changed...and I didn't want to go home" Lena answered

"Hmm well child can we ask you a few questions? We never get company" Aoi requested

Lena noticing the weren't hostile lost her fear instantly for some reason and grinned "Sure lady-dragon!"

Lena was surprised of herself. Seems 'Lucy' really isn't her personality anymore

"I'm Aoi" the blue one said

"I'm Akami" the red one said

"So tell us child , what do you think of dragons?" Aoi asked

"They're interesting! So cool and free..they can fly in the sky which is awesome. They're strong and free" Lena said in awe

Aoi and Akami grinned already liking her

"What's your name brat?" Akami asked

"I'm Lena D Ryu!" Lena grinned finaly used to her name

"D? Well that explains it!" Akami exclaimed

"Huuh?" Lena asked

"The D in your name is special. We won't tell you why though but people with a D in their names are interesting folks" Aoi explained

Lena made an 'o' with her mouth but then grinned "That means I'm interesting!" she concluded

The two nodded

"What do you love doing?" Aoi asked

"Listening to stories , reading books , daydream and look at the sky or sea!" Lena cheerfuly answered

"Well _**she**_isn't here right now so you can do it Aoi" Akami said

Aoi grinned "Yes , yes ,yes!" she answered as she walked closer to Lena

"She?" Lena asked

Aoi gave an apologetic smile as she shrunk into a lizard and bit Lena

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter end<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Guest : <strong>Well I don't know yet...I really don't know who I'll ship her with_

**_crossover : _**_Yep , she loves both of her names_


	4. About time

_**Chapter three :**_

_**About time**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lind's POV<strong>_

"Well Lind she went to your house two hours ago" mom said

I narrowed my eyes "There was no sign of her when I got back home" I said

Grandpa chuckled "Did you search for her?"

"Of course I did , old man!" I exclaimed in frustration

"You sure sweetie?" mom asked with an amused smile

"I'm sure, I searched everywhere she might be" I answered

"Is that so?" dad asked with a knowing smile

"Yes!" I exclaimed

"Knowing you , you'd search everywhere Linda would be not Lena" dad said

"It's the same thing" I said

They frowned at me

"If you keep doing this she'll run away...she might even leave this island" mom said

"Doing what?" I asked

"Comparing her with Linda. She's not your sister even if she looks like her and has a fw traits she's not Linda she's Lena" mom explained

"What does that have to do with her running away?" I asked

"Being constanly compared to someone else makes one think that they'd be better of on their own" dad said

I sighed at their logic

"Besides she doesn't even have that much in common with Linda!" dad exclaimed

I raised my eyebrow

"Unlike Linda she loves to hear our stories , unlike Linda she laughs more freely , unlike Linda she's not afraid to give her opinion and the greatest difference is the way that she looks at the sky or the sea with eyes filled with awe" mom listed off with a smile

"Of course they do have things in common. Like Linda she likes the color blue , like Linda she's interested in books , she has the same voice , the same eyes and they both tend to be a magnet for trouble" dad finished with a laugh

"What are you two trying to say?" I asked

"Look Lind we know how you feel about Lena...we used to feel that way too. But then we realized that it wasn't her fault she was born and it wasn't Silver's fault that he fell for Linda...we love our little Len" mom said

"I don't hate her" I said

"But you don't really like her either , you hate her father , you never tell her stories about her parents even when it's obvious she's dying to know and the way you act around her is like saying that she's an obligation" dad said with a serious and disapointed tone

I stayed quiet

"Well while you're busy reflecting on your actions we'll be searching for our little Len" mom said

* * *

><p><em><strong>LenaLucy's POV**_

"Hey do you think she's dead?" a masculine voice asked

"No , no , no! She's breathing fine!" a feminine voice answered

"She's been sleeping for three days already" the masculine voice complained

I sat up and my eyes widened "D-dragons!" I shrieked

"This again!?" the red one yelled in frustration breathing out fire

"Patience , patience" the blue one said as she breathed out water

"Well my patience is wearing thin" he huffed

The memory of what happend came back to me as I grinned "Aoi , Akami!"

"See , see , see? She remembers us!" Aoi exclaimed

I giggled at her way of speaking

"You're calm for a one year old who just met two dragons" Akami said

"Not really , I'm just at the point when if an angel falls out of the sky I wouldn't even be shocked" I said

"It makes things easy then child" Aoi said

I tilted my head in confusion

"Afterall you're our aprentice" Akami said

My eyes widened "EHH!?" I yelled

"No backing out since you already have the Ryu mark" Akami said

"Ryu mark?" I asked

"Look at your left hand" Akami said

I slowly lifted my hand and saw a black tribal dragon tattoo

"How?" I asked

"Why do you think Aoi bit you?" Akami asked

"She's weird like that?" I offered

He laughed "Man I like you already brat!"

I then shuddered "I-it's c-c-cold!" I realized

"...D's..." Akami and Aoi said as they shook their heads

I stuck my tongue out

"Well you better be going now , you've been knocked out for three days" Aoi said

"Oh no! Granny and granpda must be worried sick!" I yelled as I stood up and started running towards the docks

"Come back here tomorrow at dawn" Akami said

I turned around to find them gone "...Dragons...never expected them to be like that" I commented as I continued running

* * *

><p><em><strong>Third person POV<strong>_

"We've been searching for three days now...I think we all know the truth by now" a villager said

Everyone looked down in sadness

"N-no It c-can't be!" Lena's grandmother cried

"Mom..." Lind said looking at his father who is currenlty comforting his mother

"Granny , grandpa!" a voice yelled

Everyone looked up to see Lena running down

She reached her grandmother and gave her a big hug

"L-len?" her grandmother and grandpa asked

"I'm back!" she exclaimed

All the villagers smiled glad that she's okay.

"YOU BRAT!" Lena's grandmother yelled and punched her in the head

"...ouch! It hurts!" Lena whined clutching her head

The villagers all sweat dropped

"That's not even half the pain I just felt thinking you died!" Lena's grandmother yelled as she hugged Lena

"I-I'm sorry..." Lena said

Her grandmother released her "I'm glad you're okay"

"Lena" Lind said

Lena turned around just in time to be hugged

"L-lind?" Lena asked

"You had me worried sick...I thought you were...and then I'd have broken my promise..." Lind said

"Promise?" Lena asked

"I promised my little sister I'd look after you..." he said

He then started apologizing for comparing Lena to Linda , for buying her a green dress instead of the blue one and other shitty things

Lena kept giggling the whole time

"Lena , what's that?" her grandpa asked pointing at her left hand

"This is my Ryu mark...I think" Lena said

Everyone's eyes widened "A dragon mark!?" they yelled

Lena winced and clutched her ear

"Idiots be quiet , her ears are sensitive" her grandpa scolded

They nodded "You have a dragon mark!?" they all whispered yelled

Lena's grandpa face palmed

"So she's a dragon's child?" a villager asked

"She's the first one in at least a decade" another said

"Man , I somehow knew it would happen"

"Yeah , right"

"Well she is a D!"

"What does that have to do with anything"

"You've never heard of the will of D?"

"No why?"

"Well I haven't either!"

"I'll murder you"

"But! It's said to be something special...Lena's dad had it too"

The villagers kept chattering among themselves

"My dad?" Lena asked

Everyone glared at the villager who slipped

"You all know my dad?" Lena asked with a betrayed face

Everyone felt a pang of guilt hit them

"Why...didn't you tell me?" Lena asked

Her eyes were wattering up and she had a kicked puppy face

"Gol D Silver" Lind said

Everyone looked at him in shock as Lena looked confused

"The strongest pirate ever...you were born as Gol D. Lena but your mother askes us to call you Lena D Ryu to protect you" Lind continued

"My dad was a pirate?" Lena asked

"Lind!" the villagers yelled

"What? She has the right to know" he shrugged

"Not just any pirate...he was the older brother of Gol D Roger!" her grandpa exclaimed

"Gol D Roger?" Lena asked

"We'll tell you more about it tomorrow , as story time. If it's okay with Lind that is" her grandma said

"As long as I can join too" Lind said with a grin

Lena did a D grin "FINALY!" she yelled in victory

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well I'm done with this chapter<strong>_

_**As for Lucy/Lena's ship...it won't be decided until when the straw hats reach the grandline. So until then you can review and try and convince me about a certain ship**_


	5. Straw hat

_**Chapter four :**_

_**The blue straw-hat!**_

_**Lighting up fire**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lind's POV<strong>_

"Lena?" I asked glancing around

It's barely even dawn

"Where could she be?" I pondered

I then noticed a letter

_~I'll be taking a morning jog , then go to grandparents later.~_

_-LDR_

I sighed wondering where she gets the energy to go running in the morning

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lena's POV<strong>_

"...What are you two doing?" I asked with a sweat drop

Aoi was currently hanging upside down from a tree while Akami was digging a whole

"Waiting for you" they answered in synch

I facepalmed

"My , my ,my! I don't think that's a good outfit for training!" Aoi exclaimed

I looked down to see I was still wearing my night gown...I sighed as I exquiped into a grey short and red top

Akami started laughing

"Yes , yes , yes! That explains it!" Aoi said

I tilted my head in confusion

"Magic" the two said in synch

"How do you know?" I asked placing my hands on my hip

"Dragons are magical creatures , right?" Akami winked

"Oh, but that doesn't explain anything" I said

"So let's start your training child!" Aoi grinned

"Oi , oi don't ignore me" I said

"Should we start with fire or water?" Akami asked

"STOP IGNORING ME!" I yelled

"Oh , oh , ooh! Seems like fire wins" Aoi said as she flew away

"...Forget me" I said as I sat down

"Okay brat I ain't good at explaining nothing!" Akami said

"Aoi , Aoi , Aoi please appear!" I begged already fearing I'll die

"Tch!" Akami clicked his tongue as he hit me with his tail

"That hurts you geezer!" I exclaimed as I rubbed my nose

He coughed

"Dragons can summon flames due to magic. That's the reason why our pupils must have magic." he started

I looked at him with my full attention

"Or something like that" he finished

I comically fell down

"Now let me ask you , what is fire?" he asked

"Fire is the rapid oxidation of a material in the exothermic chemical process of combustion, releasin-" I was cut off by a tail to the face

I hissed in pain again

"Then what is it!?" I asked

"Fire represents a natural leader. Fire lights up a room with its burning presence that others can't help but like. Fire is impulsive , a fire user is someone who follows their gut feelings and isn't afraid to express themselves" he explained

"...That...was..unexpected" I said

"So you get it?" he asked

I nodded "You're probably a bad leader"

Cue another tail to the face (Talk to the tail!)

"Now before we can start you have to become fire...in other words make fire interested in you willing to obey you" he explained

"How do I do that?" I asked

"I don't know" he said

"What a great teacher..." I quietly muttered

"Damn straight. Of course I'll be teaching you about your dragon senses too...maybe depends" he said

I face palmed

"When you become fire the mark on your hand will become red , the color of fire" he said

"And blood" I added

Cue another tail to the face

"You..." I quickly stopped making sure no foul words escaped my mouth

"What?" he asked

"Nothing" I said

"Okay now drop down and do a hundred push-ups" he said

"You're kidding me..." I muttered

"I don't joke around" he said

"...d..mn..g...r" I muttered to myself

"What?"

"Nothing"

"Then get to it"

I sighed as I went on my knees

"No girly push ups , you do it the right way" he ordered

I groaned but nonetheless complied

"This is child abuse..." I said

"One , two , no it isn't. Where was I? Let's start again" he said

I glared at him

"One , two , three , four , five. What comes after five?" he asked

"Six" I said

"Okay . One , two"

And thus we made it to ten by the end of the training...a miracle

"Okay you better be able to become fire tomorrow of I'll burn you alive!" he threathened as he flew away

* * *

><p>"Lind? What are you doing here?" I asked looking at my grandparents along with him<p>

"I came to find something" he said as he entered the house

I shrugged "I want to hear stories!" I exclaimed

They chuckled

"How about we tell you the story...of the straw-hat?" granny asked

"Straw-hat?" I asked

I then felt something on my head

"This straw-hat" Lind said with a chuckled

I grabbed the straw-hat which had a blue ribbon and looked at it.

"Okay!" I grinned

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK TIME!<p>

_There on the island with no name said to have been ruled by dragons stood a pirate ship by the docks. The ship had a blue jolly roger wearing a silver moustache_

_"A pirate ship!" a random villager yelled _

_"Pirate ship?" a young woma asked_

_She had short blond hair , blue eyes and wore blue jeans along with a simple white shirt. She didn't feel the need to be girly that day_

_"Linda , did you hear?" Lind her older brother asked with a grin_

_"Pirates?" Linda asked_

_He nodded "Want to go check it out?" he asked_

_Linda grinned and nodded _

* * *

><p><em>"It exists!" the crew cheered <em>

_"Shut up maggots , the villagers will be scared" Silver ordered_

_"R-roger!" the crew yelled_

_Silver grinned...forgetting about his brother's death he jumped off of the boat and on to the docks_

_"Captain!" the new members yelled not used to his antics_

_He glanced around in excitment ignoring the crowd he had gathered_

_"AHH!" a feminine voice yelled _

_He looked at the voice to see a young woman with blond hair had fallen on the ground_

_He walked over and gave her a hand "Careful there" he said while laughing_

_"T-thank you" the woman said looking up_

_Silver's eyes widened as he stopped laughing_

_As the woman stood up he grinned "You have the most beautiful eyes ever" he complimented_

_"W-why thank you" the woman said with the most beautiful smile ever_

_"Hehehehe" he laughed_

_"Ah! I have to get going now , it was a pleasure talking to you Silver-san" the woman said as she ran away_

_Of course the villagers knew his name. He was the older brother of Rogers after all_

_The two did not see each other again_

* * *

><p>"Eh!? What happens next!?" Lena asked in excitment<p>

Well Lucy was an author

THey chuckled

"One night the crew needed to buy rum..."

* * *

><p><em>"We're hoping to re supply" Silver said<em>

_"Sure , Linda!" the owner yelled_

_"Yes boss?" a feminine voice said_

_"Guide this man to the storage room to get rum" the owner ordered_

_"Right away" the girl answered_

_Silver turned around and his eyes widened but then he quickly composed himself. He placed his hand on his hat and grinned "Fancy meeting you again" he said_

_Linda chuckled "It must be fate"_

_Silver was not a person who believed in fate but...maybe he'd give it a chance_

* * *

><p><em>After talking and getting to know each other for a week Sillver had asked Linda on a date <em>

_"A date?" Linda asked_

_Silver nodded_

_"Sure , but I never expected a pirate to be sooo"_

_"Smooth?" Silver asked with a laugh_

_Linda smiled...somehow she just loved that smile_

* * *

><p><em>"I've been here for six months now" Silver said<em>

_"Hmmm it feels like forever" Linda said leaning closer to Silver_

_The two were gazing at the sky on Linda's cliff._

_"Six months isn't forever" Silver said_

_"But sometimes a small time can feel like forever" Linda said_

_Silver gave her a peck on the lips_

_Linda looked confused "You never go gentle with me unless you have something to say"_

_"I have something to ask you" he said_

_"What?" Linda asked_

_"Will you go with me?" Silver asked_

_"...You already know the answer" Linda said with a sad smile as she stood up and started walking away_

_Silver knew that no matter what he says Linda won't change her mind_

* * *

><p><em>Silver stood at the docks ready to go<em>

_"Silver..." he heard his favorite voice called and turned around_

_Linda stood there with a worried expression_

_"What's wrong?" he asked_

_"...Are you sure I can't convince you to give up on being a pirate?" she asked_

_She already knew_

_"A pirate's life for me" Silver said with a smile_

_She smiled "Stubborn men"_

_"We both have that in common" he said_

_Linda frowned not thinking that she's stubborn but then smiled "Be safe"_

_Silver walked closer to her and gave her a passionate kiss full of lust and longing. _

_He grinned and placed his hat on her head_

_"I'll come back to take it , it's precious to me. Just like you are...for now it will be like our wedding ring until I manage to buy you one" he said_

_"You better come back!" Linda yelled_

_"It's a promise!" Silver yelled_

* * *

><p>"But alas three months later the news came , everyone was devastated. Gol D Silver was excecuted in Loguetown just like his brother. He even gave a similiar speech to his brother , the difference was that he taunted everyone about what the One Piece is" Granny said<p>

"One Piece?" I asked

"The greatest treasure in the world...left behind by Roger. The one who finds it not only gains fortune but also the tittle of the Pirate King" Lind said

"Pirate King? So like the king of the pirates?" I asked

They nodded

I grabbed my hat and looked at it

"It's...a broken promise yet eternal love. How romantic..." I muttered in awe

I then grinned wanting to be like my father. I want to surprass him!

But then my grin faltered

'The contract...Lucy don't go doing stupid things while so many lives are linked to you' I thought

"What are pirates like?" I asked

"Not telling , we hate pirates" grandpa said

I pouted but already knew that they really dislike pirates.

I on the other hand adore them.


	6. A dragon child

_**Chapter five :**_

_**A dragon rises**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>_

"I don't get it!" I complained again

"It's the easiest thing ever brat!" Akami growled as he hit me in the face with his tail

I've been training for a whole month now and nothing. The only thing I did was run through the hills and do impossible amount of sit-ups , push-ups etc

"My, my , my. Just give her a hint" Aoi said

I nodded in agreement

"No" Akami said

I deflated

"Well , well , well why not?" Aoi asked

"Because I said so" Akami said

I glared at him

"Got a problem?" he asked

"No sir" I said

"Good, get on your butt and do a hundred sit ups" he ordered

I nodded and complied

"One , three-"

"You skipped two" Aoi said

"Oh right. One , two , three , five , four"

"You got it mixed..."

* * *

><p>"Finaly a break..." I said as I laid on my back<p>

Aoi flew down from the sky with a chuckle

"You're lucky" I said

"Why , why , why?" she asked

"You can fly." I said

"Flying? Is that really special?" she asked

I hummend in response "You're free , you can soar through the sky or the sea. Free...that's something a dragon is." I said remembering about Natsu

Natsu always had the most free personality in the guild. Doing things a this own pace , helping people , never giving up , always helps his nakama. He didn't let anyone boss him around save for Erza , master and few others

"Dragons are the second most free" Aoi said snapping me out of my thoughts

"What's the first?" I asked

"A pirate" she said

"A pirate huh? They seem amazing...always going on adventures , having fun , doesn't have to listen to others..." I said

"Ah , ah , ah! Do you want to be a pirate?" Aoi asked

"I wonder...pirates are free and aren't bound to one place. But they live a dangerous life" I admitted

"So? A dangerous life is what makes it interesting" Aoi said

At that time I didn't know what she meant but soon I will

* * *

><p>"Okay I'll give you a hint" Akami said<p>

I grinned

"What is magic?" he asked

"Well that's easy" I answered

"Just answer" he said

"Magic is the physical embodiment of the spirit. When the physical spirit of an organism connects with the spiritual flow of nature, the spirit forms Magic as a product of the connection. Only ten percent of the world's population is able to use Magic, which is noted to keep a balance between ordinary people and those with Magic. It takes an enormous amount of concentration and mental ability to use Magic" I repeated the line I've read in every book about mages

"Good , that's your hint" he said

"Doesn't help much" I said

"Well I blame your straw-hat" he said

I quickly sat up and glared at him "Take that back" I ordered

"It's true. You always carry around that hat. It's worthless...not worth anything." he said

I snapped "IT'S MY TREASURE!" I yelled at him

Fire came out of my mouth making my eyes widened

"Finaly" Akami said with a grin

"Huh?" I asked

"Look at your mark" he said

My mark was now red but then faded back into black

"It becomes red when you use your fire abilities...well let's start our two weeks of Hell. After that I'll hand you over to Aoi" he said

* * *

><p>The two weeks of hell?<p>

It consisted of :

- Being burned and learning how to burn

-Wearing a lot of clothes just to get used to the heat

-Only using your fists to fight

- Taking attacks

"Punching down trees

- Roasting birds...well that was kind of fun

-Running away from a dragon

-Being burned alive by a dragon

-Being crushed to death thanks to a dragon's tail

I wonder if Igneel was like this too...poor Natsu.

After training I'd go hear stories about mother , father or go to the library to read.

* * *

><p>To utilize Magic, a Mage must use <strong>Magic Powe <strong>in their body. Magic Power is the source of Power for all Mages, it is composed of Eternano. Every Mage has a container inside their body that determines the limits of their Magic Power. In the case that it becomes empty, Eternano comes from the atmosphere and enters the Mages' body and, after a while, their Magic Power is returned to normal.

* * *

><p>Current dragons introduced :<p>

_**Akami :**__The fire dragon. Has a temper. Likes calling Lena brat. Likes taking the long way. A red dragon_

**_Aoi :_**_ The water dragon. Likes repeating words. Calls Lena 'child'. Likes taking the more peaceful way. A blue dragon_

* * *

><p>"That's all for now. Compared to me your still a weakling but I'm tired of your shit" Akami said<p>

I dropped my stance and fell on my knees

"Finaly..." I managed

My body was full of cuts , bruises and burns. The excuse I came up with was 'I ended up taking the long way'

"Your turn Aoi"

"NOOO!" I yelled

"Ha , if you think I was hell get ready for Aoi's extreme teachings" Akami smirked

I glared at him "DAMN GEEZER!" I yelled

Yup , two weeks can really change a person.

"My, my , my I'm hurt! Don't you want me to teach you?" Aoi asked

I sighed..."Fine"

Afterall I'm going to have to be strong so I can survive. Lives are resting on my back and I can't afford any screw ups...I'll do anything for Fairy Tail

Glancing at where my guild mark should be with a sad smile I turned my attention to Aoi

"We'll start tomorrow"

I grinned and hugged her...tail.

* * *

><p>"Water is about feeling. Listen to your heart and go with the flow. Unlike fire there is a more peaceful way to unlock or should I say gain their interest" Aoi said<p>

"How?" I asked

"Water is graceful. A person who wants to wield water has to prove themselves first. Artistic...artists or painters." she explained

I smiled

Akami was bluffing when he said this was going to be hell.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay this chapter was to start of her training. Nothing really special but it does show you how much she cares about her hat. A similiar trait with Luffy but based off something else<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>crossover : <strong>No problem. First question is a yes and second question is a maybe._

**_Meadow Melody :_**_ People really seem to like Lucy and Law...it's cute but still don't understand_

**_Guest :_**_ New world. Maybe she'll run into them...I don't know yet. But if you want to see that just lemme know_

**_Amai :_**_ I'll take it into consideration_

**_MihAela-Selene :_**_ Thanks. Lucy remembers since I thought it would be more interesting for later inner conflicts and not really a dragon slayer...more like a dragon child. People really seem to like Lawlu_

**_crossover :_**_ Maybe...just because she had a D doesn't mean she'll be Luffy's sister. I want to be a bit original so I don't know if I'll make her his sister_

To utilize Magic, a Mage must use **Magic Power** (魔力 _Maryoku_) in their body. Magic Power is the source of Power for all Mages, it is composed of Eternano. Every Mage has a container inside their body that determines the limits of their Magic Power. In the case that it becomes empty, Eternano comes from the atmosphere and enters the Mages' body and, after a while, their Magic Power is returned to normal


	7. Insight

_**Chapter :**_

_**A little insight of the future**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>LenaLucy's POV**_

"Well, well,well! Looks like our one month training is done" Aoi said

I sweat dropped "You mean two months..."

"Brat, just don't argue with her" Akami said

I nodded

"So what now?" I asked

"Ah, I don't know" Akami said

I comicaly fell down "Old geezer!" I yelled

"I'll have you know I'm not even in my fivehundreds!" he roared as he breathed out fire

I breathed out water "That is old , you geezer!"

"Now, now , now. Fighting isn't welcomed here...we still have one more dragon related thing to teach you child" Aoi said just as Akami gave me a tail to the face

"Ehh? I thought it was over..." I complained

"Stop complaining , weak little brat" Akami said

"I'm not weak and I am not a brat! Little...well that I am" I said

He smirked "I'll stop calling you brat when I please and I'll stop calling you weak when you manage to land a punch on me"

"Yeah. Because not being able to do the impossible makes you weak" I said while rolling my eyes

"Cheeky little brat" he growled as he swung his tail

I ducked with a grin "Age really makes a person slow" I said

"Fire breath!" he roared catching me off guard

Aoi quickly shielded me

"_**My, my, my...do I have to repeat what I said earlier?" **_she asked in a dark tone

"N-no" Akami said with a hint of fear

"So we best be going now , right child?" Aoi asked looking at me

"A-aye sir!" I managed

Aoi...yeah she's scary as hell

The two of us started following her while quietly arguing and when she'd look back we'd act friendly...now I know how Natsu and Gray feels

* * *

><p><em><strong>Third person POV<strong>_

"You're kidding me" Lena deadpanned

"I do not 'kid' around" Aoi said

"So basicaly you want me to fly?" she asked

"Yes,yes,yes." Aoi nodded

"Without even explaining?" Lena added

"It will come to you naturaly child" Aoi said

"So there's no chance of me dying?" Lena asked again making sure Fairy Tail isn't in danger

"There's an eighty percent chance" Aoi said

"Then no way am I jumping off this cliff" Lena said crossing her arms

"My, my , my don't you trust your capabilities as a dragon?" Aoi asked in amusement

"Capabilities? There is a fine line between the impossible and the-"

"Just shut up and fly" Akami said as he pushed Lena off of the cliff with his tail

"YOU OOOOOOLLLLLLLLDDDDDD GEEEEEEEEEEEEEZEEEEEEEEER" he heard Lena yelled and snickered

"Well that was not really needed" Aoi said

"Whatever, she almost shamed the D." Akami said

"Oh really?" Aoi asked

"People with D usualy never thinks that something is impossible..." Akami said remembering about a certain kid he trained four hundred years ago

Man he really is old

Aoi is seven hundred and sixty

"You old bastard!" Akami heard as he was cut off guard by Lena bitting his tail

"YOU FUCKING BRAT!" he yelled as he started swinging his tail

"Do my ears deceive me? _**I thought I heard cuss words**__ , but that can't be true right?_" Aoi asked

"A-aye s-sir!" Akami and Lena yelled

The two dragons then noticed Lena's wings which were light blue perfectly matching with her eyes.

"Well looks like I won" Akami said

Lena tilted her head in confusion

"Now you can meet the others" Akami said

"Others?" Lena asked

"The other dragons , child. There are ten of us in total" Aoi said

Lena's eyes widened in shock as Akami smirked

"You didn't think we were the only ones now did you?" he asked in amusement

Aoi chuckled

* * *

><p><em>As Lena followed her mentors other events took place<em>

* * *

><p>"...Are you sure?" Yasopp asked his wife for the hundreth time<p>

"Yes , go be a pirate" his wife smiled at him

"But what about Usopp?" he asked while looking at his sleeping son

"Don't worry dear, go and join the crew of that man with the red hair" she said

"It's Shanks..." Yasopp said

His wife shook her head "I won't remember anyway..."

"I'll go" Yasopp said

His wife smiled

"But I'll come back for you and Usopp when Usopp is older" he promised

He then gave his son a kiss on the forehead and his wife too

"Be safe , dear" his wife said as she pushed him out of the door

Yasopp sighed as he walked down the hill towards the docks. He was wondering how he is going to contact Shanks

"Yo!" he heard someone yell

He jumped baack in surprise and turned around to see

"Shanks?" he asked

Shanks grinned "That's captain to you"

"How?" Yasopp asked

"Your wife send me a letter begging me to take you in my crew...I'd done it even if she hadn't" he said as his grin grew bigger

* * *

><p>"Idiot son of mine...leaving his son in my hands." Garp complained as he walked back into his room<p>

There in a baby crib was Monkey D Luffy

"I decided , he's going to be a fine marine" Garp declared

Luffy frowned and started crying

"I don't care! You're still going to be a marine and make me proud unlike that father of yours" Garp said

Luffy continued crying

"Yes you and Ace will make fine marines" Garp nodded to himself

He then started complaining again

"Why do people always give me their kids!? I'm busy enough being a marine! Lucky me that Roger's brother didn't have a child" he said

Oh how wrong he was.

Wonder how his reaction will be if he ever finds out

* * *

><p>Somewhere on an island on the second half on the grandline a girl with blond hair just sneezed<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Short chapter huh?<strong>_

_**Meh next one will mark the start of everything in Lucy's new life**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Guest : <strong>Just because she has a D doesn't mean she's their sister you know? Well I have no idea if Ace is going to die_

**_crossover :_**_ Well it will probably be on her own since she has a little tiny bit fear which is going to be revealed later on_

**_Guest :_**_ Maaybeee (yes, but a few things will happen before she meets him). Ace dying...maybe , maybe not_

_ **Amai : **He's kind of like Garp...he cares for Lucy but has a special way of showing it. Tough Love_

**_Matt :_**_ I'm glad I'm not the only one who thinks that. But Law kind of fit into Lucy's type since she likes assertive men right? Me confused! __


	8. Dragon's nest

_**Chapter eight:**_

_**Dragon's nest**_

* * *

><p>"So let me get this straight...there are ten of you?" Lena asked as they began walking deeper into the forest<p>

"Well , well , well the father of all dragons...but we don't know where he is or if he even is alive" Aoi answered

"But in the stories I hear...they said there were thousands of dragons" Lena said in confusion

"That...was a long time to a certain accident most of us died , it doesn't really concern you brat" Akami said as he swung his tail at Lena

Lena didn't see it coming and it hit her square in the face.

"Then why are you guys still alive?" Lena curiously asked

"Alive?" Akami asked as he snorted

"My, my , my do you think we're alive?" Aoi asked

Lena nodded

"We're spirits. After the accident we became spirits. The only people who can see us are those who have magic...only those who have magic can learn our abilities. That is the reason we chose you child...you're our will , the person destined to fulfil the prophecy" Aoi said

"Prophecy? No way! I..want to live a safe life" Lena said

Akami snickered "A D never lives a safe life...besides don't you want to be a pirate?" he asked

Lena shook her head "No, I admit it would be fun to be one...but I value my life more"

Cue a tail in the face

"A coward like you can't be a dragon" Akami said as he stopped walking

"I'm not a coward!" Lena defended

Aoi also stopped

"I agree with Akami. Child , child , child...you're running away from everything" she said

"Why am I a coward!? Is wanting to live and not throw your life away being a coward?" Lena asked

She really wants to know. To Lucy her goal is to live so that Fairy Tail can live...but ow she's Lena too and Lena wants to be free...but the real question she should be asking is 'Who am I?'

"Cowards always avoids difficulty , you'll never get a happy ending like this" Akami seriously said

Lena looked at Aoi

"Running, running , running child. That's what you do...you run from your heart. You fear dying...but you also hate living like this. To me you're not living...you're just breathing" Aoi said

Lena's eyes widened in surprise...Aoi and Akami told her the truth about herself. She's afraid of dying but doesn't like the life she's living...in the end what's the point of everything?

What exactly is she living for?

Lucy...she's living for her nakamas..to make sure they live. Her goal is to live a safe life. She's a fairy

Lena..she wants to be a pirate like her father. Wants to become the best. She's a dragon

One wants to stay on land while the other wants to be at sea...no that's not true.

Lucy also wants adventures..just like when she was in Fairy Tail. But she's selfish and doesn't want to die...so then the answer became clear

"You're right...running, running, running that's all I ever do..in the end even that didn't change. I keep running from my heart...so then I'll stop. I have to throw away this ridicilous fear of mine away! Afterall I shouldn't be afraid of dying when I can just get stronger to make sure I don't die" Lena declared

Aoi chuckled as Akami mentaly grinned at her

Both of them could feel the resolve she made. And now she's truly ready to begin her training.

"Afterall I'm going to become the Queen of the pirates, the queen can't be scared of something that the previous king wasn't" Lena spoke reffering to the previous king

Akami then swung his tail at her face "Ha! A brat like you can't become the Queen" he said

"Well , well , well looks like our child here finaly realized what she wants" Aoi said in amusement

"I am the daughter of Gol D Silver afterall...but unlike him I don't have a sibling so I have to take the position" Lena exclaimed

The Lucy inside her was freaking out...but the Lena was excited

"My , my , my you remind me of a certain fire dragon" Aoi said

* * *

><p>Akami raised his wings and then flew up<p>

"We wasted time already on your little revelation, so we're flying there" he said

Aoi chuckled "Follow us child" she said as she also began flying

Lena..then used her wings too mentaly noting how weird it is to suddenly grow wings from your back.

She jumped up and started flapping like mad

"Brat , you're going to exhaust yourself like that." Akami commented

"Then what am I supposed to do?" Lena asked

Aoi laughed

"Calm , be calm child" she said as she spinned around in a circle

"Calm..." Lena repeated as she slowed down the pace that she was flapping

She then grinned and did a cricle

"This is fun!" she exclaimed

"Keep up brat!" Akami exclaimed as he started flying faster

"No fair! I'm still a newbie!" Lena exclaimed trying to catch up but failing miserably

Exhaustion took over as her wings disapeared and she started falling

She yelled really loudly causing Akami and Aoi to wince

"If you ever yell like that again...I'll kill you" Akami said as he flew down letting Lena land on his back

Lena quickly hugged the dragon tightly as her heart beat became faster...instead of being scared she was still excited.

The trio flew up to a mountain

The tallest mountain of the island. It takes a week to climb up there and some don't even make it there due to the mountain creatures. Flying there takes roughly ten minutes if you're really fast.

On top of the mountain lies a shrine...a sacred shrine made for every dragon. Ironicaly it is the only true shrine left after the accident Aoi and Akami spoke about.

In the shrine resides ten dragons...all with their own distinct personality , their own past and their own powers.

* * *

><p>"Akami-san , Aoi-san you're back!" Stormy exclaimed<p>

Stormy is the youngest of them all being only twenty years old. She's a mix. Her mother was a lightning dragon while her father was a poison dragon. She's light purple and has yellow markings, Her eyes are golden yellow.

"Brat meet Stormy. Stormy meet brat" Akami introduced as Lena jumped off of his back

Lena grinned "The name's not brat it's Lena D Ryu" she said

Stormy noticed the mark on her hand

"She's the child of prophecy?" she asked

Aoi nodded

"Isn't she too young to be training in the art of dragon?" Stormy asked

Lena glared at her "No one's too young to do something" she said

Stormy grinned "You're just like me then! Finaly someone close to my age...let's be friends" she proposed

Lena grinned "Yeah let's!" she childishy said

"So cuutee" Stormy cooed

Stormy grabbed Lena with her tail and started dragging her away "I'm going to take her to Korosa!" she exclaimed

"Whatever" Akami said

"My,my,my they seem to have 'hit it off well' as humans say" Aoi said

"You should stop trying to be hip" Akami adviced

"My,my,my seems a certain dragon is jealous" Aoi said

Akami snorted as he went into his corner to sulk. He wanted to introduce Lena to the others

* * *

><p>"Korosa!" Stormy exclaimed<p>

Said dragon turned around

Korosa is almost a hundred years old. Just like Stormy she is a mix. Her mother was an air dragon while her father was an ice dragon. She is blue and white

"Sto-chan?" she asked

Stormy dropped Lena in front of her

"Meet the child of prophecy!" Stormy said

"I-I'm Lena D Ryu , nice to meet you!" Lena bowed

Korosa had a light blush "C-cute" she said

"I know right!" Stormy said

This caused Lena to blush

"This is Korosa , she's a dragon of few words. She usualy comes up with nicknames for everyone" Stormy told Lena

Lena looked at Korosa "Can I have a nickname too?" she asked

"Lee" Korosa said

"I like it" Lena said

"You're lucky , Korosa only comes with nicknames for people she likes" Stormy proudly said

Lena smiled thinking of it as a compliment

"So what do you think of Len-chan?" Stormy asked Korosa

Korosa looked at Lena again

"Cute" she said

Stormy sweat dropped

Korosa then grabbed Lena with her tail and started taking her to kami knows where

Stormy then went to sulk in a corner muttering things about them leaving her behind.

* * *

><p>"Shit..Aoi is going to massacre me...oh wait I'm an earth dragon I CAN FIX THIS!" Daichi realized<p>

Daichi is a pureblood dragon. He's light brown and darkish brown. His element is earth and he can control the different aspects as well (sand , cystal etc)

He used his powers to fix the whole in the shrine before Aoi could see it

"Dai-dai"

He jumped in surprise and quickly turned around to see Korosa

He sighed in relief..his mind made him think that it was Aoi behind him despite the name he was called

"You scared the fuck out of me" he said as he looked at Korosa

Korosa looked down in sadness

"D-don't worry! So what do you need?" Daichi quickly said

Korosa dropped Lena in front of Daichi

Lena's eyes were currenlty spinning as Daichi raised an eyebrow

"Cute" Korosa said

Daichi nodded grasping the situation "You kidnapped her because she was cute...I knew this would happen one day but the others didn't seem to give a fuck for fucks sake" he said

"She didn't kidnap me" Lena finaly said

"Oh..my mistake" Daichi grinned

"Bye" Korosa said as she left

Lena sweat dropped

"I'm Daichi"

"Lena D Ryu"

"What now?"

"I don't know"

Daichi laughed "You really are a D! I'll take you to meet the others" he said as he began walking

Lena sighed in relief glad that she doesn't have to receive tha tail crush treatment. Now she knows how Natsu felt when she hugged him and curshed him into her breasts..now she's really embarrassed for doing that

* * *

><p>"Yo" Daichi said<p>

"...e.e?" a grey dragon asked

Lena barely understand what the dragon had said

"Introducing our new student" Daichi answered

Lena took this as her cue and bowed

"I'm Lena D Ryu, pleasure to meet you! I hope we get along" she introduced herself

"...Darcy...sed..o..t...o..oo.." Darcy quietly said

This grey dragon is named Darcy. Her element is Chaos. You'd expect her to be cunning , devious and cruel right? Wrong! She's a shy dragon...even more shy than Wendy if that's possible.

Lena smiled at her

A moment of sillence

"Well this is getting so damn awkward" Daichi commented

"..orry" Darcy muttered

"It's not your fault!" Lena quickly said

* * *

><p>"Well the next dragon is a bit bizarre...like straight out of a fairy tale" Daichi warned Lena<p>

Lena tilted her head in confusion

"The next dragon...is.." Daichi said as if he wanted to puke

"Is?" Lena asked

"P-pink!" Daichi said in disgust

Lena sweat dropped

"She's a pureblood mix" Daichi continued

"Pureblood mix?" Lena asked

"Like when two familiy keeps marrying each other for generations" Daichi explained

"Oh, but then why is she pink?" Lena asked

"Her mother was white while her father was red" Daichi said

"Making her pink. But wouldn't that apply to Stormy and Korosa too?" Lucy curiously asked

"I have no fucking idea" Daichi said

Before he could say anything else something came crashing into him

"Oh sh-" he couldn't finish as he shrunk

He was now the size of a plush toy

"Eh?" Lena asked in confusion

"Oh no! I'm so sorry!" a pink dragon apoligized

"TURN ME BACK" Daichi demanded

"But you're so cute" I said

The pink dragon nodded "I agree...and besides I hate wasting potions"

"Do you two even get the point?" Daichi asked

The pink dragon and Lena looked at each other

"You're cute" they said

Daichi comicaly fell down

"Hello there I'm Lena D Ryu , you're cool" Lena introduced herself and complimented

"Thanks, Lele! I'm Toria." the pink dragon introduced

"TURN ME BACK INTO MY NOR-FUCKING-MAL SELF!" Daichi demanded

"So what are your elements?" Lena asked

"My main element is Alechemy! I make and invent new things like the potion I just used. My second element is divinity but I'm not fully trained in it...the thing I really specialize in is prediction. I use a deck named major arcana to do this...I'll teach you later if you want?" she offered

Lena grinned and nodded in excitment

"You're new around here so let me take you to meet the others" Toria said grabbing Lena

"GET BACK HERE YOU BIIIIII"

They were gone before he could finish his sentence and began chatting

* * *

><p>The two or at least Toria went over to another corner of the room.<p>

"Toria-san?"

Lena's eyes widened in awe. This dragon's body was the same color as her eyes

"This is Lele!" Toria said releasing Lena and walked away muttering things about a new invention

The dragon and Lena sweat dropped

"I'm Lena D Ryu, it's amazing to meet you" Lena managed

"Pleasure to meet you Lena-ryu I am Aladdin the dragon of aura" Aladdin said with a polite smile

"Aura?" Lena asked

Aladdin nodded "It might not seem powerful but trust me it's as good as any other elements"

"I trust you" Lena said with a smile

She already liked this dragon without knowing that it was due to his aura

Aladdin is the dragon of aura. He is a pureblood. Other dragons used to say that the element of aura was weak that was until Aladdin managed to figure out the elemen's capabilities...ever since then he was dubbed 'prodigy of the dragons'. He is the same age as Akami and the two are rivals or were at least. Unlike the others he isn't scared of Aoi and actualy has an impossible crush on her. The others call it 'please notice me senpai!' which results in them getting beat up.

He then went to introduce Lena to the others but unlike the previous dragons he let Lena rid on him which made said girl happy

* * *

><p>"So this one year old..." the white dragon began<p>

"Is the kid everyone keeps talking about?" the black dragon finished

"That is right , now excuse me." Aladdin said

"Bye-bye Al!" Lena fondly waved at him

"I'll see you around Lena-ryu" Aladdin said

"Wow, you really get along" the white one said

"I'm Lena D Ryu" Lena introduced herself

"I am the king of darkness himself , bow to me you peasent" the black one said

Lena sweat dropped

"His name is Kage" the white one said

"Do not spoil my fun you low life brother! Now introduce yourself like we practised" Kage exclaimed

The white one sheepishly laughed "I am Hikari the prince of light and the servant of the great king of darkness"

Lena once again sweat dropped

"Dark and Light?" she asked

They nodded

That was expected.

"Together we are the yin-yang dragon twins!" the two exclaimed

Kage and Hikari are from a rare pureblood clan who always gives birth to twins. One representing darkness while the other represents light. When they are not together the world is in danger.

* * *

><p>So after all of the introductions the dragons talked among themselves to decide what they would teach Lena seeing as all of them took an interest at her after she told them that she's going to become the queen of the pirates much to Akami's anger.<p>

This is their decision

Akami : _Decided to teach Lena an advanved version of his flames along helping Lena to increase her durability saying that she should start young_

Aoi : _Decided to help Lucy with her knowledge along with magic. Also art and other fun games_

Stormy : _She decided to teach Lena her poison and lightning magic along with helping Lena with her senses (hearing , smell etc)_

Korosa : _She decided to teach Lena air and ice magic along with basic medical knowledge. Also how to properly fly_

Daichi : _He decided to teach Lena earth magic along with helping her increase her strength just so he can see Lena whoop Akami's arse_

Darcy : _After making Lena promise to only use her element in desperate situations she taught Lena about her chaos element_

Toria : _She decided to teach Lena alchemy thus teach her about knowledge as well. She also taught Lena about her tarot cards_

Kage and Hikari : _Taught Lena their magic along with helping her with her reflexes and a few fighting stances_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter end<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Okay before people start calling LenaLucy too overpowered I'll tell you that they'll only teach her the basics...she has to learn her own form/style. Besides I'm going to make her unbeatable...just hard to beat. Also the prophecy that the dragons keep talking about will not really be touched on until later_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>crossover : <em>**_No problem , your questions are interesting :)_

**_MihAela- Selene :_**_ Yep it is *evily smirks*. I'm glad you like them! I really wanted to add more personality/life to the people Lena/Lucy interacts with_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Next chapter preview:<em>**

_Lena's fourth birthday. _

_The festival of dragons._

_A ship appears._


	9. The Festival of Dragons

_**Chapter :**_

_**The Festival of Dragons**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"When you go through tragedy , you can either let that destroy you and you become bitter and never let it go, or you can let it make you stronger and let it make you grow" - Evanescence<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Happy birthday , Lena!" the villagers cheered<p>

Today Lena turned four and the whole village is throwing a party. Of course ever since she received her dragon mark no one dares to get on her bad side in fear of angering the dragon spirits. At first some were even afraid of giving Lena their honest opinion until Lena declared that she would be pirate queen resulting in everyone insulting her in unison and her laughing it off.

"Thank you!" Lucy exclaimed loud enough for everyone to hear

Everyone smiled fondly at her...somehow people start to like her without trying but that's thanks to Aladdin's aura training

So Lena's birthday was treated as a festival to celebrate her birthday and also for the dragons. Everywhere on the island people were setting op stands for when the sun sets. Kids were helping their parents or playing. People wore yukata's. Today is like I said before Lena's birthday or commonly known as The Festival of Dragons.

Lucy/Lena couldn't stop smiling as she walked through the village towards her grandparents place. Every second someone would congratulate her...she felt special.

* * *

><p>"Granny , grandpa!" she yelled seeing her grandparents on the docks looking at the sea<p>

They turned around both having a smile on their faces

"Len, happy birthday" they said in synch as Lena hugged them

"Thank you" she said releasing them

"You sure grew up , I remember when you weren't even one...it feels like yesterday" her grandpa said with a face full of nostalgia

"Time sure flew..." her grandmother said

"Do all old people like talking about time?" Lena pondered out loud remembering when the dragons would start talking like that

"Cheeky brat!" her grandparents laughed and playfully hit her in the head while she laughed along

They were happy for Lena...ever since she met the dragons and gained the dragon mark she stopped acting like an adult and her personality became more carefree. She really did change in these past three years. She's more outspoken and became more like herself

"Well let's go inside for breakfast shall we?" her grandmother asked

She nodded with a grin as they entered

Lena's eyes widened in awe...the house was filled with gifts

She looked at her grandparents who nodded

"These are all for you...every family pitched in and gave you a gift. Of course we made sure they don't give you a hat or anything like that considering you love your blue straw hat so much that you wouldn't give it up" her grandpa explained

Lena rubbed her straw hat fondly before doing what any child who received a mountain loud of gold would do...she jumped! And started opening all her gifts

She received different gifts such as :

Dresses , shoes , bows , earrings , bracelets, books, plush toys, cards, the guitar she wanted and other things.

Lena was beyond happy when she read the letters attached to each gifts

_"Four year old and as spunky as your mom!"_

_"Happy birthday dragon-chick...hehehee we just had to say that!"_

_"Lena-chan , hope you enjoy this!"_

_"Lena-sama keep at what you're doing , blessings"_

And things like that.

"Well now time for our gift" her grandmother said

She handed Lena a wrapped box.

Lena curiously opened it and there stood a golden necklace locket. She grabbed it and opened it to see...on one side of the picture was her mother and on the other side was a picture of her , her grandparents and Lind.

"Do you like it?" her grandpa asked

"I don't like it...I LOVE IT" Lucy declared

Her grandparents smiled in relief and then they told Lena to go get dressed for the festival and to get Lind.

* * *

><p>Lena's grandparents smiled fondly at Lena seeing her run to Lind's place.<p>

"A ship?" a random villager asked

"Huh?" Lena's grandpa asked as the two turned around

There was a ship heading towards the dock. It did not have a pirate flag and was clearly not a marine ship.

"Must be a mercenary ship" Lena's grandfather concluded

"...Are you sure dear?" Lena's grandmother asked

"Yes, are you worried?" he asked

She nodded

"The island protects us from people with ill intent...the ship didn't sink so they must be good people" he said

She felt slightly relaxed "I still have a bad feeling..."

"Cheer up! It's Lena's birthday after all. If it makes you feel better we'll have a talk with their leader , okay?" he asked

She nodded and held on to his hand. Somehow she had a bad feeling about today but hoped it was just a false alarm.

They looked at the ship which was almost nearing the docks

* * *

><p>Instead of going to Lind's place Lena walked over to her teacher's place. The dragons resided in a shrine on the tallest mountain of the island. To get there one must spend one week hiking due to the weather change or simply fly there. Lena of course flew.<p>

The shrine was said to be a myth by the villagers but to Lucy it was as real as it can get. With a smile she ran inside. There was a clearing (a massive one) and all the dragons were laying on their stomachs bored as hell. Yes Lena was their only source of entertainment even if some won't admit it *cough*Akami*cough*

"I'm back!" Lucy exclaimed

"Happy birthday" the dragons said in unison

Lucy grinned

"My,my,my I expected you to get taller but oh well. We all have a gift for you child" Aoi said as she went closer to Lucy

During the time she trained Lucy , Lucy learned spells she didn't know existed along with increasing her magic durability. The games she taught Lena were all useful as well since they often involved strategizing. When the two weren't training they'd be reading novels under a random tree.

In her tail or her tail was gripping a box wrapped in blue wrapping with a white bow. She handed it to Lucy who opened it in 0.5 seconds.

Her gift was a book filled with spells for Lucy to learn. Afterall knowing various spells will be a great help to Lucy in the future.

"Thank you , thank you" Lucy kept repeating as she hugged Aoi's tail

Aoi chuckled "You are welcomed child"

"My turn , my turn!" Stormy exclaimed

During the time that she and Lena trained the two became very close and now have a sibling like relationship. She taught Lena the basics of lightning, poison and even went as far as to help Lena become faster. When the two weren't training they'd pull pranks on the others much to everyone's entertainment as long as they weren't being pranked

She handed Lena a yellow and purple wrapped box. Lena opened it to reveal two daggers

They were beautiful. The handle was in the shape of a detailed dragon which was breathing fire on the metal. Stormy told Lena that the daggers were special since when Lena grows up she'll still be able to use them. She also told Lena that when Lena uses poison the daggers also becomes poison daggers and the fire that they breathe turns purple.

"Amazing...thank you thank you!" Lena exclaimed repeating the thing she did earlier

Stormy giggled...she was really fond of Lena.

"Lee, here's my gift" Kosora said

During their training Lena learned the basics of air and ice. She went through roughly the same experience as Gray when it comes to this. She was also taught basic healing spells and can now fly freely in the air without getting easily exhausted. When the two weren't training Kosora would often dress Lena up with the clothes she herself made. How Kosora made these clothes will forever remain a mystery.

Lena opened her gift to reveal a pair of fans. The fans were white and had blue dragon outlines. Kosora told Lena that the fans were similar to Stormy's daggers. She also gifted Lena a book about medical knowledge.

"I'll teach you how to use them when you're older" she said

"Damn , can't top those gifts..." Daichi said

During their training he taught Lena the different forms of earth (iron, crystal, sand , etc) and helped her increase her strength and durability with impossible tasks. His exercises included jumping off of trees , punching trees , punching rocks, creating shockwaves with punches, running five laps around the island, swimming five laps around the island, hunting in the forest, surviving in a forest filled with dangerous animals for a week and many more. He was worse than Akami. In their free time the two would often tell each other made up stories, pirate stories or Daichi would tell Lena really bad jokes

He gifted Lena a blue surfboard. Lena was happy since she purposely kept talking about how much she wanted to learn how to surf.

"Our turn!" Kage and Hikari exclaimed

Their training went good as far as they're concerned. Kage would often exploit Lena's weaknesses while Hikari would point out her good points..this helped Lena learn how to find flaws or good points in other people's personalities. In their free time the trio would act like pirates and go on 'adventures' which Lena really enjoys

They gifted Lena with a katana (sword). The sheath was black and the sword itself was normal...not really it was extremely sharp. On the handle stood the yin-yang symbol.

Lena gave the two the same treatment as the others

"...birthday..." Darcy quietly said

During their training Lena figured out how to understand Darcy better and Darcy even taught her other languages much to everyone's surprise. In their free time they'd just lay around sleeping

Unlike the others she gave Lena a simple gift which was a black dragon shaped clip. Lena nonetheless loved it

"congratulations , Lele!" Toria said

During their training Toria taught Lena about alchemy ingredients and even showed Lena how to make them by mixing the materials. Lena was shocked when she discovered that she could make food with alchemy too. Lena was also taught about the deck major arcana and their aspects as well as how to predict even though she doesn't have her own cards. In their free time the two would tinker with things or invent new things which often ended in explosions

She gifted Lena with a book of alchemy recipes and her major arcana deck much to everyone's surprise.

Lena repeated the thank you tail hug again after confirming that Toria is really giving her the deck

"Lena-ryu , here's mine" Aladin said

Aladdin taught Lena about the different auras and how to control them/shape them. He is currently teaching her about haki. During their free time they'd often invent new ways to use aura.

He gifted Lena with a bow. He explained that Lena won't need arrows because she can use aura as arrows. The bow was silver and violet.

Before Lena could hug the hell out of him she received a tail (of love) to the face

"What was that for , geezer!?" she yelled in frustration

"You're still a brat" Akami said

Akami's training was **hell** , it often resulted in Lena burning herself.

Before Lena could answer Akami threw a small box at her

Lena opened it and the other dragons gasped (some of them didn't but their eyes did widened).

"Huh?" Lena asked as she grabbed her gift

Her gift was an anklet with a dragoon tooth.

"That's..." Stormy started

"Pops" the other dragon's finished

"That tooth is really valuable...or important. It was a gift from the king of all dragons to my family. It has been passed on for generations already but as you know I have no one to pass it on to and I love breaking rules. So traditions be damned it's yours now take care of it or I'll skin you to death" Akami said

The others already knew how fond Akami was of Lena but giving her that anklet was taking it to another level which had beaten Toria's deck.

Lena jumped up and hugged his face

The dragons smiled at her as Akami tried to shake him off

"He really is a tsundere" Stormy said

"Well I think it's tough love" Aoi said with a chuckle

"But still their aura is 'love' and 'family'" Aladdin said

"You should be going to your uncle's" Kage and Hikari said in synch

Lena released Akami and grinned "See ya geezer. See you Al, Sto-chan, Sora-chi, Darcy, Kage-sama, Hikari-san, Aoi-sama, Tori-chan and Dai-dai!" she waved as she left

* * *

><p>The dragons looked at Lena as she flew away with tears in their eyes. They were all crying except for Akami<p>

"Stop crying, she might smell your tears" Akami said

"W-we c-can't help it! A-aren't y-you s-sad Akami-sama!?" Stormy asked

"Stormy, out of all of us here he is the saddest" Aoi harshly said

"Toria, are you sure about the prediction?" Daichi asked as tears streamed down his face

Toria sniffed

"The Judgement spoke about 'decision' which represents what we're about to do, the Justice spoke about 'cold justice' which is still unclear, the Hanged man spoke of 'sacrifice' which also represents us, the Death spoke of 'loss' , 'sadness' , 'farewell' and 'deep change'. Before I gave Lele the deck the Tower also appeared and spoke of 'chaos'." she explained

The others knew that her predictions were always spot on and that something bad is going to happen to this island

"Stormy are you sure you want to be a part of this? You're still young..." Aoi seriously said

"_No one's too young to do something_" she quoted Lena

The others gave her a sad smile

"Besides Lena is the child of prophecy...I have no doubt in that. My parents gave up their lives for this and I'll do it too so that we may all once again roam the skies" Stormy said

"...agree.." Darcy nodded

"I'm still going to miss her! I want to live...but..if it's for Lena..." Stormy trailed off

"We all feel the same Stormy-san and we all know that if it's for Lena-ryu we'll do it" Aladdin said

"Well at least we gave Lena our farewell gifts..." Daichi said

"Stop being sad. Lena's dream is about to come true and the prophecy will begin even if it is by a cruel way...we'll send her off with a bang!" Akami said

The dragon of fire...he truly is a leader.

"RIGHT!" the dragons yelled (all of them)

* * *

><p>"Hello" Lena's grandfather greeted the leader of the ship<p>

The leader was a man. He had a square jaw, with a slight beard on it. His gray hair was combed neatly, but with the back flowing. He was wearing a black suit with a peach hued shirt underneath, and a black coat.

"We are the leaders of this island, we rarely get visitors so it's our duty to greet you" Lena's grandmother explained

The man's mouth became an 'o'. "I am Spandine , I heard the legends about this island and decided to investigate to make sure this island is not an enemy of the marines" he said

"I see , we're a peaceful island is what I would say but you'd probably want to see it first hand. We'd be happy to fill you in on this island's history. In fact you're timing is just perfect" Lena's grandfather smiled

"It is?" Spandine curiously asked

Lena's grandmother chuckled and grinned "The whole island is celebrating our granddaughter's birthday."

"Is she a princess?" Spandine asked with a bit of excitement

"No, well yes...depends since some calls her that. She's actually the child of dragon or dragon-hime if you will" Lena's grandfather said

"Dragon child?" Spandine asked

The two nodded "She has the dragon mark to prove it!" her grandfather proudly exclaimed

"If you'd like we can tell you more about it during a cup of tea?" her grandmother asked

Spandine accepted the offer and ordered his men to stay on the ship for now.

He was interested in this dragon child and also this island. He still did not have any ill intent so the island could not force him out

* * *

><p>Lena flew down to her and Lind's place but then her nose picked up something<p>

"Salt?" she asked in confusion

She shrugged it off thinking it was just the sea she smelled. (**_Next part in her POV then back to no_ one's)**

* * *

><p>I opened the door and smiled fondly at the yukata laying on the bed.<p>

The yukata was red with pink cherry blossoms and a yellow ribbon at the back. I noticed something under the yukata and lifted it up.

I gasped...my keys were there along with the Fairy Tail mark stamper and a note

_**You're still alive , congragulations Lucy Heartfillia , or Lena D Ryu if you will. A little gift from me...as you can see some of your keys are missing and there are a few which do not belong to you. The missing ones will appear eventually and the new ones are those who do not have an owner...they are forgotten just like you. **_

_**- Akuma , the hot devil himself**_

I burned the note and grabbed my keys in a hug.I could hear their shouts of surprise asking me what's going on.

"I finally have you guys back...I'll get the others too" I promised

I felt them calm down and I mentally told them that I would explain what happened later which they reluctantly agreed to. I was missing Aries , Leo , Gemini and Taurus.

I then grabbed the mark stamper. At the back of my right hand there's a red fairy tail stamp. I smiled at my hand...this is what was missing everyday I looked myself over in the mirror.

A stray strand of my hair came in front of my eyes...the blond hair I have is different from Lucy's...it's pale blond. My eyes are different too but inside I'm the same person.

* * *

><p>"Hello , sister." Lind said as he went on his knees in front of Linda's grave and placed a bouquet of flowers<p>

He looked at the name written on the grave

"It's been four years huh? I wish you could be here to see Lena! She became the dragon's child you know? She's so carefree , kind, honest, a bit cunning and a lot more. She sometimes resemble you...I'm sure that you're proud of her just like I am. Even if he is **that man's **child I still love her just like I loved you Linda. Speaking of which she always wears that blue straw-hat just like you used to , I can't see what's so special about it but I know it's her most valuable treasure. Mother and father even went as far as to call her 'straw-hat Len' which made the whole village laugh."

He then took a deep breath

"You know she wants to be a pirate...not just any pirate. The pirate queen...she said it was her dream right now. Linda...I'm scared...I don't want to lose her too...but I don't want her to hate me..." Lind said as tears streamed down his face

* * *

><p>"Dragons...exist!?" Spandine asked in shock<p>

Lena's grandparents laughed "It is true!"

"Our island was once filled with dragons. Water , air , fire , aura, shadow, light , flower, color and any kind you can imagine! But then one day they died...no one really remembers what happened and we thought they were all dead but then Lena who was missing for three days came back with the dragon mark." Lena's grand father explained

"So then were are the dragons?" Spandine asked

"We don't know" Lena's grandparents answered in synch

"Ehh?" Spandine asked

Lena's grandmother chuckled "We do not want to anger them , if they only want Lena to see them we will accept their wishes"

Before Spandine could say anything else the door went open to reveal a random villager

"Edward?" Lena's grandfather asked

"I...came...to give Lena her present!" the man known as Edward exclaimed

"You shouldn't have" Lena's grandmother said

"No, I insist! She cured my daughter's broken leg last week...it's the least I could do" he said

"Well if you insist" Lena's grandmother said

"So what did you get her?" Lena's grandfather asked

"This" Edward said lifting up a bottle that has a boat in it

"She'll love it!" Lena's grandmother saidd with a grin

"She mentioned that she wanted to be a pirate so..." Edward trailed off

"A pirate?" Spandine asked

"Not just any pirate! The Queen of the pirates" Lena's grandfather laughed

"And you all support her?" Spandine asked

"Of course!" the three exclaimed in unison

That was all Spandine needed.

* * *

><p>"Akami..." Aoi said looking at her buddy<p>

"It's almost time...we cannot do anything unless they anger the island" Akami said

"We'll make sure Lena gets away and if it's possible the villagers as well" Aoi said

Akami snorted "Like I give a damn about them, I'm just repaying pops"

Aoi chuckled "It seems Lena isn't the only one who keeps lying to her heart"

* * *

><p>"Come on Lind, hurry up!" Lena yelled<p>

"Okay, okay jeez give me a minute" he responded

"You take longer than a girl!" Lena declared

"Well no my fault I can't use magic to change outfits!" he shot back

Lena stayed quiet knowing she lost and kept messing with her hair in frustration.

* * *

><p>"I wonder what Yellow and Blue are doing right now..." Red sighed in boredom<p>

Red is a vice admiral and is currently hitching a ride from Spandine due to him accidently destroying his own ship. He's a young boy with short red hair and black eyes. His weapon is a katana and one barrel gun.

His two rivals or friends if you will are Yellow and Blue who are both vice admirals as well. Yellow has short yellow hair and black eyes. He uses his fists. Blue is a female and has long blue hair that reaches her shoulder. She ate a devil fruit and her weapon is a bunch of throwing knives.

"Red-san!" his den den mushi said

"Spandine-_saan_?" he asked

* * *

><p>"I'm going on ahead!" Lena yelled as she began running towards the village<p>

"If she was going to do that from the start...I really don't understand kids..." Lind shook his head with a sweatdrop

He then noticed that Lena forgot her straw-hat

Well this is rare

* * *

><p>"I'LL ASK AGAIN , BRING LENA D RYU HERE!" Spandine yelled<p>

"WE DON'T KNOW WHERE SHE IS!" the villagers yelled

"Eh...stop being so noisy..." Red sighed

Lena's grandparents were on their knees and tied up in front of everyone

Red then grabbed her barrel gun and placed it in front of Lena's grandfather's forehead

"Spandine-_saan_ this is how you get people to talk...you have to show them fear" he said with a grin

"Dear!" Lena's grandmother yelled

One of Spandine's men held her mouth close

Lena's grandfather despite trembling in fear looked up to Spandine

"..Why..do you want Len?" he managed to ask

"You don't get it? She's a threat to the world based on everything I've heard she can do...and she wants to be the pirate queen. Someone as dangerous as her needs to be rid of" Spandine answered

"She's just a kid!" Lena's grandfather yelled

Red chuckled "The world is cruel..what did you expect?" he asked

"..Do whatever you want...I won't sell out Len no matter what" Lena's grandfather said

Red grinned as his finger went to the trigger and everyone closed their eyes

"EVERYONE I'M BACK" Lena's yell made everone open thei eyes

"Oh..no.." Lena's grandfather said

"LENA RUN"

"GO AWAY!"

"GET OUT OF HERE , RUN!"

The villagers yelled hoping that she'd listen

"Eh? What's going on?" Lena asked

"Are you Lena D Ryu?" Red's voice asked

"Yeah , why?" Lena asked

"Come up to the front if you really want to know what's happening" he said

Lena listened and started making her way in front even as the villagers all begged her to leave.

Her eyes widened..at the scene as Red laughed

"Curiousity really kills the cat! Or dragon in this case!" he exclaimed

"Len..." Lena's grandfather said

"Granddad.." Len said

She was mad. How dare this marine hold her dear family at gun point!

Her dragon mark turned red as her fists were engulfed in flames

"Let. Them. Go." she demanded

Red started to laugh again brining the gun closer to Lena's grandfather.

"Now missy , do you really think you're in any condition to be able to make demands?" he taunted

Lena released her flamed realizing that it's true...she really can't make demands

"Spandine-_saan_ , everyone on this island is a threat as far as the eye can see , right?" Red asked

"Right...they're all supporting this _monster_" Spandine answered looking at Lena

"Then it means I can have some fun, I'll start with the village leaders" he said

"No! D-don't!" Lena yelled as tears streamed down her face

"Len..don't regret anything..no one blames you. Make all your tragedies..into something meaningful by following the path you believe in...take risks and create a brilliant future. Most importantly remember that I, no everyone...will always..lov-**BANG**"

"I really hate speeches...they're too long"

* * *

><p>The dragons all heard the gunshot<p>

"It's time. We are going to fulfil our duties and protect this island at all costs!" Akami declared

They all immediately flew into the air and made their way to the village

* * *

><p>Lena stared dully at the scene in front of her.<p>

Her grandfather was laying on the ground in a pool of red liquid. The red liquid kept getting wider and wider. A man with red hair was laughing. His face was covered in the red liquid too. He seemed like he was laughing at a joke.

"..a..dream...yes..this..is..just..a..dream.." Lena concluded with a broken smile

Her grandfather is waiting for her to wake up and go hear stories. So she just has to wake up.

"A dream!? Yes , a nightmare" Red said placing the gun on Lena's grandmother's forehead.

Lena's grandmother kept staring at her dead husband in a trance

"NO PLEASE , DON'T!" Lena begged going on her knees

Lena's grandmother then noticed the gun in front of her being held by the man who's face was covered in her husband's blood and seh knew.

"L-len..I-..." she was stuck

But then she remembered that Lena is having it worse than her right now and that she'll be joining her husband so composing herself she knew what to say

"Live a life with..no regrets..and remember that me and your grandfather along with your parents...we'll always be on your side afterall you're our Lena D Ryu. We'll always love you...live and make your dreams come true..make friends..marry a handsome boy as well. I'll be going now...**BANG** "

"Do all old people like making boring speeches?" Red wondered

Lena's grandmother's body fell down and there was a pool of blood.

"No..." Lena cried

She started hitting the ground while crying.

"This is the world you want to sail in" Red said placing his gun away

He grabbed his katana and pointed it at Lena.

Lena looked up in fear

"Don't worry , you'll join them in the after life" Red said as an afterthought

"R-really?" Lena's broken voice asked with a tint of hope

"Really"

He then swung his sword

Lena's eyes widened

"I-idiot...y-you c-can't d-die u-until y-you b-become t-the q-queen right...?" Lind asked

The kata was pierced in his back and the other side stuck out of his chest

Lena started crying again "W-why!? I-it's my fault this happened! If I didn't want to be a pirate this never would have happened! Yet why don't you blame me!?" she yelled

"It's n-not y-your f-fault...b-besides o-our d-dream is y-your dream..so w-we want you t-to live!.." he managed

Lena kept crying

Lind's hand slowly went to his head to grab a certain straw-hat and placed it on Lena's head

"Y-you l-look b-better with the hat..." he managed as his eyes lost all life and he fell on Lena

Lena held him as she kept crying

* * *

><p>Red stared at the crying girl in front of him. Even if he won't admit it..he still feels a bit guitly but this is the path he chose. He took out his sword from the corpse of Len's uncle.<p>

"Your turn" he said

"IN HELL!"

He quickly jumped up to dodge the fire which was shoted at him. He looked to see who did it and his eyes widened

"A d-dragon..." he managed

Akami the fire dragon was there and the others behind them. They were beyond pissed at seeing their Lena crying her heart out

He quickly placed his sword back "Spandine-_saan _it's time for a buster call" he said

Spandine quickly nodded and took out a golden den den mushi. He pressed it and started running towards his ship.

"A-akami..?" Lena asked

"I'm here brat." Akami said with a sad look for not being able to make it in time

He can only imagine the pain Lena's going through right now after seeing her only family killed in front of her without mercy.

"No one is allowed to make this brat cry...only I am!" Akami roared as he breathed fire

Red jumped up again but his left leg got burned making him wince in pain

"I can't win against ten dragons. But our goal isn't that...let me give you a valuable piece of advice. The buster call is the form of ultimate military attack used by us marines to serve Absoule Justice. After the signal is received, five vice admirals and a fleet of ten ships nearest to the location of the caller are scrambled to that island. EVERYONE DIES. It's like a one sided war!" he started laughing as he jumped back onto Spandine's ship

"BY THE END OF THE DAY THIS NO NAME ISLAND WILL CEASE TO EXIST!" he exclaimed

The villagers all started to panic and began running away

* * *

><p>"H-how?" Lena asked looking at Akami<p>

"Alchemy! I made a potion so we could be solid. It only lasts for twenty minutes though" Toria explained

"Guys we don't have time for that! Did you hear what red hair marine said?" Aladdin asked

"Damn straight we heard. Now Akami what's the fucking plan!?" Daichi yelled

"The brat is our personal priority. The island is our obligation. Get the brat out of here and defend this island with our last breath" Akami ordered

"N-no...I'll fight" Lena said

Before anyone could answer marine ships aproached the island.

"We'll take care of this!" Daichi yelled as he and Aoi flew towards the ships

The ships continued towards the island but they shot their cannons at the two dragons.

Akami stared at the scene knowing that no matter how strong he is...there are over thousands of marines. Casualties cannot be avoided. He and the others have fifteen minutes left and that isn't enough to stop this.

"Leave no one alive!" a marine yelled as their ships reached the docks

Countless marined jumped off and began running towards the village.

Lena started running towards them with her fists engulfed in flames

"LEAVE US ALONE!" she yelled as she began attacking the marines

She punched one in the face but then she was surrounded by marines

Before the marines could kill her Darcy blasted them away

The dragons knew that Lena would only be a burden to this battle and that she's too young to be experiencing war.

Akami knew what he had to do and swung his tail hitting Lena in the face

"Your flames are weak! A brat like you should just run away you're only a burden to us. You can't fight" Akami said

Lena looked at him with a kicked puppy face but Akami did not flinch. He knew that this is the only thing he can do

"What's the point...?" Lena asked

The dragons looked at her

"What's the point of having magic to begin with...if I can't use it to protect the people I hold dear!?" she yelled

The dragons couldn't help but smile at her sincere feelings. She really is the child of prophecy and her outburst made the dragon's resolve stronger making them know what to do. Lena's outburst made them remember something Lena once said

_To me magic isn't stength , power nor hate...it's love_

Stormy grabbed Lena with her tail as she began flying up along with Akami.

"Daichi! GO DO YOUR DAMN JOB!" Akami ordered

Daichi quickly stopped fighting the marines and flew away as Aladdin took his spot.

* * *

><p>Stands , homes and trees were all on drowned in fire. Slowly becoming ashes as smoke filled the island.<p>

Children , women , men and animals yelling , screaming , crying. Their cries could be heard as they all tried to run away only to be met with death by the cold hearted marines. Innocents all died. It was a one sided war where the outcome was as clear as day.

Corspes lying on the island in a pool of blood. The island seemed to have become a stream of blood as more bodies fell down.

Marines either stabbing or shooting people on sight without remorse.

This was the scene that Lena saw from above. She wanted to close her eyes but they just wouldn't listen to her

* * *

><p>"Akami it's done" Daichi said flying up to Stormy and Akami<p>

Stormy and Akami flew to the other side of the island where there was a small boat.

"Go with her" Akami ordered Stormy

"I only have ten minutes left" Stormy said

"Then make them count and get her out of here" Akami said

"A-akami...?" Lena's broken voice asked

"What?" he asked

"D-do I...deserve to live? It's all my fault this ever happened...if I didn't existed this wouldn't have happened..my mother would still be alive.." she asked

"Asking if you deserve to live is like spitting on the people who gave their lives for you , the people who believe in you and it's like being a coward. Take responsibility and live a happy life for their sake. Don't go looking for revenge nor anything...remember what everyone one on this island taught you" Akami said

Lena started crying again "A-akami?" she asked again

"What!?" he asked

"I..really am an idiot. After all these years there's something I never told you , Sto-chan , Aoi , Aladdin, Daichi, Kage, Hikari, Toria, Darcy and Kosora...I love you guys. Tell them that for me too" she said

Akami swung his tail (of love) at her face knocking her out.

"We..all..love you to brat! You're like an annoying little daughter I always wanted.." he quietly said

Stormy then grabbed the boat with her tail and began flying away as fast as possible

Akami's face was covered in tears

"Pops..looks like you were right" he said as he began flying back to the battefield

He feels like going on a massacre

How dare the marines do this to their precious island!?

* * *

><p><em>The Festival of Dragons..was never celebrated.<em>

_The buster call managed to destroy the whole island despite the dragons best efforts and was lost._

_The only known survivor of this tragedy is Lena D Ryu. The marines do not know that she managed to survive._

_On this day countless people lost their lives due to the cold justice of the marines._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter end<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN : Lena/Lucy's life of course will be full of tragedies. (remember the contract she made with Akuma?). _**

**_In the next chapters Lena won't be able to use magic, she lost her will to fight or she lost sight of herself. (This happened once to Mirajane too remember?)_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>crossover : <em>**_Yes Aladdin did teach Lena but I'm not going into details. Silver D Roger is her father and the older brother of Gol D Roger. I won't be updating Pirate Princess until 15 december due to exams._

**_Matt : _**_Well I know he wasn't assertive but that guy wasn't the one Cana meant. Remember that Lucy decided to go on the mission with Natsu and Happy? Well Natsu is assertive in my opinion_

**_ 1234 :_**_ She did ask but that's a story for later _

**_Kimboslice98 : _**_No problem. Well Lucy's probably going to join Luffy's crew since having an OC crew will be too hard for me to manage along with all of her OC enemies so yeah.._

**_loveredhairedshanks :_**_ Thanks! _


	10. Black Church

_**Chapter ten :**_

_**The Black Church**_

* * *

><p>A big ship sailed across the sea. The flag was black and in the middle stood a red cross. This ship was known as the Black Church.<p>

The Black Church is like a huge business involving turning people into slaves. The Black Church currently have almost a hundred thousand slaves around the New World on different islands. The marines don't do anything to try and destroy this business due to orders.

The Black Church is led by a family full of nobles. The Clifftombs. The marines do not dare to anger this family due to them being the richest ones. The reason they're still rich is thanks to their slave business along with a few brand names they have. The leader of all of this is a man named Hiruzen Clifftombs.

"Leader..small boat ahead!" one of the men working for TBC yelled

"So? Stop bothering me with pointless things...if they get in our way just shoot them down"

This man is known as Schneizel Clifftombs..the fourth in line to become the next head of the Clifftombs. He has black hair and red eyes. The red eyes are common for the Clifftombs.

"There's a child sleeping...she seems to be a sto away" the worker said

"Hmm one more slave won't do any harm...capture her and take her to the rest" he ordered

"Yes, your nobleness!" the workers yelled

* * *

><p>In the ship's lower deck stood at least a hundred men , childred , women of different ages chained together. Yes , they were all captured and is now the property of The Black Church.<p>

There was a stair and a door connecting to the upper deck of the ship and it went open. Most of the people closed their eyes to shield themselves from the sun. They haven't eaten in the past five days , some died and their corpses kept rotting until the workers noticed...then they would get thrown overboard. Some comitted suicide and the others just stayed sillent in fear.

"How can this brat still be sleeping?" one of the workers asked as he dragged a small body down the stairs

"If it wasn't for the fact that she's breathing I'd thought she was dead" the other one added

The girl in question was wearing a red yukata along with the impossible combination of a blue straw-hat and was still unconcious. (Let it be told that Akami's tail of love is just that strong).

Some felt sorry for the girl while others seemed unfazed as the workers threw her

"There isn't any free chains for her for now until one of you die." the first worker said

"If you try anything shady it's off with your head" the second one said

The people didn't say anything...they've all lost hope already.

They then began laughing as they went back to work.

The girl kept snoring her heart away ignorant of the fact that she just became a slave.

The people couldn't help but notice she seemed to be having a nightmare. About what they don't know...if only they knew she was having a nightmare about the death of her beloved island.

* * *

><p>Lena's body crashed into the side of the ship and she woke up.<p>

The first thing she noticed was how dark it is , she closed her eyes and slowly opened them up again to adjust.

"Hello?" her broken voice asked

No one answered

"Where am I?" she asked

"You're on one of Black Church's ship" an old man answered

"Black Church?" Lena asked

The man explained it to her.

"Oh" Lena said

She didn't know what else to say

She deserved this. She just hoped her island was okay.

When she noticed that there were kids being sold as slave she slapped herself for just accepting this

"I'm not someone else's property! I am not a slave. Why aren't the marines doing anything?" she asked

The old man snorted "Marines? Those cowards ain't gonna do shit they don't want to anger the Clifftombers"

Another reason to hate the marines have been added to Lena's list

"So what's your story? Most of us here are survivors of pirate attacks on our island and ended up here or traded in for money by our own family" the old man asked

"I came from an island with no name. The reason it has no name is because we don't know what to call it. The island was once ruled by dragons...fire, water, air, ice and any element you can imagine" she began telling

Everyone inched closer to hear

The adults thought she was just making this up while the kids believed it to be true

* * *

><p>"Schneizel-sama , your food is ready" the cook informed<p>

Schneizel the man who's name is just pisses me off when I have to write it down nodded

He then went to his dining room

The ship was stacked with food. Enough food to feed a whole village...but everyday Schneizel would waste food while the people below deck were starving

Everyday he'd drink expensive wine while the people below deck were thisty and some would drink their own pee

* * *

><p>"Aoi taught me different songs!" Lena exclaimed<p>

"Songs?" a kid asked

Lena nodded

"What's that?" the kid asked

Everyone looked sadly at the kid

"You don't know!?" Lena asked in shock

The kid inched away in fear as he shook his head

Lena smiled "I'll teach you!"

"Songs are poems that are meant to be sing , I'll give you an example" Lena explained

She then started humming

_words are born_

_words fade away_

_words continue to live , in you_

_when you're stuck they change into courage_

_Let's step out_

_You're stronger than back then_

_So don't hesitate_

_Believe the words from that time_

The people bobbed their heads along...some even had a small smile. Lena brought them hope...small but still.

"Ah amazing!" the kid said in awe

"Hey big sister teach us a song!" another suggested

All the kids nodded in agreement

Lena looked at the adults who nodded giving her permission

"Well then the first words of the song is.."

* * *

><p>Schneizel used his fork as he ate a piece of cake.<p>

Royal chocolate cake. In his opinion (that I don't care about) it was fit for him.

He then started hearing voices

_Amazing grace, how sweet the sound_  
><em>That saved a wretch like me.<em>  
><em>I once was lost, but now I'm found.<em>  
><em>'Twas blind, but now I see.<em>  
><em>'Twas grace that taught my heart to fear<em>  
><em>And grace my fears relieved.<em>  
><em>How precious did that grace appear<em>  
><em>The hour I first believed.<em>  
><em>When we've been there ten thousand years<em>  
><em>Bright shining as the sun,<em>  
><em>We've no less days to sing God's praise<em>  
><em>Then when we first begun.<em>  
><em>Amazing grace, how sweet the sound<em>  
><em>That saved a wretch like me.<em>  
><em>I once was lost, but now I'm found.<em>  
><em>Was blind, but now I see.<em>

"What's going on?" he asked

"It seems the slaves are singing" a worker answered

"I see , well let me handle this" he said

"As you wish!" the men yelled

* * *

><p>"So then we started mixing up different bugs in a smoothie , Akami never knew why he had that massive stomach ache!" Lena said with a laugh<p>

The kids laughed along with her as a few adults chuckled

The door went open again to reveal a certain noble prick

"Who was singing?" he demanded

Everyone stayed quiet

"I was" Lena answered

Everyone gave Lena an are you serious face

"Oh really , then please do tell why" he asked playing along

"Because I felt like it" Lena answered

"Who gave you permission?" he asked

"Do I need permission to sing?" she asked

"Yes" he answered

"Why?" she asked

"Because you are a property of TBC. You're not allowed to do anything unless I tell you to" he explained

"Why?" Lena asked again

"Because I am in charge of this ship" he answered

"Why?" she asked again

"Stop asking that. It's because I'm the son of Hiruzen Clifftombs" he answered

"...How?" she asked with a smile

The adults all quietly chuckled at her antics

Schneizel felt humiliated as he slapped Lena in the face

"What is your name , slave?" he asked

"It sure ain't slave" she answered

Schneizel proceeded to slap her again but she jumped back

"I'm Lena D Ryu! The girl who's going to become queen of the pirates!" she grinned

The adults eyes widend as their jaws hit the floor

The old man laughed "I knew she was a D!" he declared

Schneizel looked at her in disgust "Pirates...such vulgar people"

"Look who's talking , the man who just slapped a four year old" Lena replied

Everyone couldn't help but laugh at that comment

"Men , punishment number five for this slave" Schneizel said as he began walking upstairs.

The men nodded and grabbed Lena.

* * *

><p>There are six punishments in total<p>

5 - beating a slave up for an hour or more

4- Slowly torning off the nails from your hands and feet

3- water torture (a tube forced down your throat, forcing you to take in large amounts of water in short amounts of time.

2- crucifixion where your hands will be nailed to the ships's figurehead for a whole day. The workers can beat you up , waves can drown you or sea creatures can eat you.

1- tying the slave up with a five meter long rope and throwing him/her overboard. The slave is forced to swim after the ship for a whole day and when they tire they just drown.

0- Death by captain. The leader of the decapitate the slave on deck in front of the others to make an example

No one has ever survived these six tortures of the Black Church.

* * *

><p>Five hours passed since Lena was taken<p>

The people started to think that she died already

"..Too bad..she was a D" the old man said

Just then the door went open and everyone winced at the sight

Lena's eyes were blue/purple , her body was bloodied and covered in bruises , her nose was bleeding and seemed to be broken and there was blood coming out of her mouth

"I'm back!" she exclaimed as if nothing was happening

The worker kicked her causing her to roll down the stairs

They then closed the door

"Don't they know how to treat a lady?" Lena jokingly asked as she sat up

"What happened up there?" the old man asked

"Well...I might have made a run for it..they started chasing me for like an hour until I fell down. Then they 'punished' me for an hour" Lena said showing a smile that just tells you that it wasn't the whole story

"How can you talk like that? You're not even crying!" a woman askd

"I won't show them my tears , they don't deserve it! Besides I'm saving my tears for later when we're all free" she grinned

A spark of hope had sparked into everyone just for a second. The way she stated it was like a fact

"Hey old man tell me about the other punishments" Lena demanded

"There are six punishments in total..." he began

* * *

><p>"Perfect! I have a plan..." Lena declared<p>

Everyone inched closer

"I'll force them to give me number zero!" she declared

Everyone knew at that moment that she's insane

The old man started laughing "Only a D can make it sound so easy!"

"Old man you keep talking about 'D' but what exactly is it? I know it's special but...what does it mean?" Lena asked

"I'm not telling" the old man said

"What if I free everyone on this ship?" Lena asked

Everyone took it as a joke except for the old man

"Deal"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter end<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay this is the start of the <strong>_

_**"Life of Slaves" arc (crappy name I know)**_

_**In this arc Lena will be a slave something that celestial spirits are treated as so anyone who knows Lucy knows that she hates slavery**_

_**This arc is mostly focused on Lena getting her magic back and realizing something**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>crossover :<strong> __Law and Ace are in the lead and no, Lena/Lucy will be the same age as them considering she's a year older than Luffy._

**_Meadow Melody :_**_ She does want to be the QOP but having her in the straw-hat crew is important considering the straw-hats are the main characters , don't worry I already have it all figured out with my troll logic_

**_loveredhairedshanks :_**_ wow I didn't know the chapter would actualy make someone cry and I agree that it's heartbreaking for her to see her only family throw their lives away for her then being told your a burden._


	11. The Grand Plan

_**Chapter eleven:**_

_**The Grand Plan**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>-"Strength does not come from winning. Your struggles develop your strength. When you go through hardships and decide not to surrender , that is strength"-<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>If everyone cared and nobody cried<br>_

_If everyone loved and nobody lied  
><em>

_If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
><em>

_Then we'd see the day when nobody died_

_And I'm singing_

_Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive_  
><em>Amen I, Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive<em>

_And in the air the fireflies_  
><em>Our only light in paradise<em>  
><em>We'll show the world they were wrong<em>  
><em>And teach them all to sing along<em>

_Singing Amen, I, I'm alive_  
><em>Singing Amen, I, I'm alive<em>

The kids along with Lena sung. So far this is the tenth song Lena had taught them. Right now she's trying to force the noble prick into giving her punishment number four...but it's still not working

"Hey old man you said we were just below the dining room, right?" Lena asked

The old man nodded

"Do you know when the noble prick has breakfast?" she asked

"Right about now, why?" he asked

"I HEARD THAT SCHNEIZEL WAS AN ACCIDENT!" Lena yelled out loud

With her hearing she heard a glass fall down and smirked

Everyone looked confused until the door flew open to reveal Schneizel and he walked towards Lena

"It seems you have not been properly disciplined , I shall make sure you learn that a dog does not bark at his or her master" he said

He then spit on her face

"Gross , I thought nobles have manners" Lena said wipping the spit away

The workers came in and grabbed Lena by her hands. They dragged her away

"Minna , I'll see you later!" she yelled

Everyone couldn't help but hope she'd be fine...she was helping them out without even being asked to.

* * *

><p>Lena was tied onto a chair as one of the workers began tearing off her thumb's nail.<p>

_**Snap Snap**_

Blood started splurting from her thumb and she clamped her mouth close. She will not scream. If she screams now it will be a sign of weakness...right now she knew that screaming out in pain will shame the training she did with Daichi. She's been through worse in Fairy Tail when they fought against Zero.

_**Snap Snap **_

There goes her point finger's nail

"Look at the brave slave not screaming" Schneizel laughed

_**Snap Snap **_

She started putting more pressure on her teeth

There goes her middle finger's nail

_**Snap Snap**_

There goes her ring finger's nail

"Cat got your tongue?" Schneizel asked with a smirk

_**Snap Snap**_

"I just don't want to waste my breath...on a prick like you" Lena said with her own smirk as her pinky finger's nail went bye bye

Her left hand was now full of blood that kept dripping down on the floor

Schneizel snorted unamused as the worker began on Lena's right hand

_**Snap Snap**_

"This will teach you a lesson about barking too loud" Schneizel said

There goes her other thumb's nail

_**Snap Snap**_

"Barking? I don't bark...I roar!" Lena exclaimed

_**Snap Snap **_

"Well I'll step this up a bit" Schneizel said

He ordered two other workers to begin on her two feet to triple up the pain

* * *

><p>"I can't hear any screaming" a man said<p>

The old man snorted "The kid told you guys didn't she?" he asked

Everyone looked at him in confusion

"She won't show them her tears , it's the same with screaming" he explained

"Why is she purposely doing this?" another man asked

"She wants to set us free" the old man answered

Before anyone can say anything the door went open

Everyone gasped at the sight

Instead of Lena having nails...it was bloody (just imagine how it would look like if your nail ges forcefuly torn or search it up)

Schneizel wore a victory smile as he dragged Lena downstairs with a rope that was tied to her neck

"The dog has been disciplined" Schneizel said pushing Lena making her fall on her knees

Lena looked up at the others and her resolve hardened

"Yo minna , I'm back!" she shouted in a Natsu like way

Schneizel's smile disapeared

"Still not disciplined" he noted

Lena looked at him and spat in his face

Everyone's eyes widened

"Punishment five , this time in front of everyone and with a wooden sword" Schneizel said

* * *

><p>Lena stood on her knees with her arms tied in front of her as two workers stood behind her<p>

They began hitting her with wooden swords and each time you could hear the force behind the attack

Lena simply took the hits looking down to make sure she doesn't cry in pain

The children started crying at the violence in front of them

"D-don't...cry..." Lena managed

This did not work

"How about...a story?" Lena asked looking up with a smile

The children stopped crying and was just calmed down by her smile

"A new story...about..a..place..called Fairy Tail" Lena continued

Just then the worker missed her back and hit her in her head

Blood started dripping from her face as she slowly looked back at the children making sure she's smiling

She started to cough up blood making the kids whimper

_"In a land far, far away lies the kingdom of Fiore, a small, peaceful nation of seventeen million, and a place filled with magic. Found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace, for most, magic is merely a tool, a mundane part of everyday life. For some, however, magic is an art, and they have devoted their lives to its practice. These are the wizards. Banded together into magical guilds, they apply their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore, but there is a certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest, one from which countless legends have been born. A guild that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future. Its name... is Fairy Tail."_

* * *

><p>"And then Natsu took Lucy's hand and told her 'You want to join Fairy Tail , right? Then come with me!' . The two then ran away from the military" Lena finished just as she received another hit<p>

The workers were sweating out of exhaustion...Lena really is impossible

"What a touching story" Schneizel said raising his hand up to make the workers stop

"Why thank you" Lena said

Schneizel stood in front of her and pointed a finger at her

"The worse story ever , hopily you learned your lesson" he said

Lena looked at him with her right eye since the other was closed in pain. She looked at the finger as a thought pop into her head and she bit it

Schneizel yelled as everyone's jaws dropped

"Wow you really have no pain resistance..." Lena noted as Schneizel ordered to workers to drag her away

* * *

><p>The old man looked at Lena as she was being dragged away. He grabbed the straw-hat resting on his head and looked at it<p>

_"I'm not telling"_

_"What if I free everyone on this ship?"_

_"Deal"_

_"Great, hold on to this for me"_

_"A straw-hat?"_

_"It's my most important treasure ever , it belonged to my father and he gave it to my mother. It's worth more than any amount of gold in my opinion"_

_"I've seen this hat somewhere before..."_

"Where have I seen this?" the old man pondered

* * *

><p>Lena was tied on a table as the workers forced a tub down her throat forcing her to swallow water.<p>

He then forced the tub out and back again , out and in , out and in

This torture continued for a whole hour

* * *

><p>Lena was puking on the floor as everyone looked at her<p>

"Kid..." a man muttered

"..Just give me five minutes..we'll start singing again" Lena managed to wheeze out

"We can't help you , Schneizel said that he'd kill us if we cooperate with you" a woman said

Lena chuckled not even mad at them. She was happy that they still valued their lives

"Coward" she commented as she passed out

"Is big sister going to be okay?" a kid asked

"Big sister's a D! So of course she is!" another kid exclaimed

"Seems legit" another kid said

"I want to be a D too!"

"Me too!"

"Let's all be D's!"

"Why not!?"

A few adults glared at the old man for getting that idea in the children's heads as he laughed

"It takes a special kind of people to be a 'D'!" he exclaimed

* * *

><p>"NO, Lind..grandpa..don't! T-take me instead...! I'm the peron you want!" Lena yelled in her sleep<p>

The person closest to her shook her awake

"You were having a nightmare" he told her

"Oh" Lena said with a fake smile

"Who's Lind?" the old man

"Lind was my uncle" Lena answered

"So he's dead" a woman concluded

"All because of me" Lena muttered quietly to herself

* * *

><p><em>"If today..was..your...last..day and tomorrow...was..too..late could you..." <em>Lena stopped singing and panted from exhaustion

She's been singing for five hours straight

* * *

><p>A day passed an Lena kept singing without eating nor drinking. The day soon turned into three days and her voice was barely above a whisper<p>

* * *

><p>"Still singing?" Schneizel asked as he kicked her in the gut<p>

_"I can't let you pass me by , by , by" _Lena continued unfazed by the action

"Why do you keep singing?" he asked

"Why do you keep being a prick? Why do you take people and brand them as your property?" Lena asked back

"Do you have a death wish?" Schneizel asked

"Not really." Lena answered

"It seems like you're trying to die"

"If I did then I would have bitten my tongue ages ago" Lena answered

Schneizel smirked "I'm tired of you , I hope you die in the next punishment" he said as he snapped his fingers

The workers nodded and grabbed Lena dragging her upstairs

* * *

><p>The old man then gasped<p>

Everyone looked at him

"Now I remember where I heard the name 'Ryu'." he said

Everyone seemed to look at him wondering

"My grandmother used to tell me stories about an island without a name..."

* * *

><p>Lena didn't yell as she was nailed to the ships's figurehead which was ironicaly a black cross.<p>

During the first hour nothing interesting happened

In the second hour they'd beat her up

Third hour Schneizel was revealed to be a sadist as he began whipping the hell out of her

Four hour a shark almost ate Lena but thank god Aladdin taught her haki or she'd be sharkfood.

Fifth hour she became friends with a mouse who then tried to eat her resulting in her scaring the mouse off with haki

Six hour was a repeat of the second hour

Seventh hour they purposely crashed her into a few rocks

Eight hour the sea got wild and waves kept crashing at her

Ninth hour was the same

Tenth hour she started talking to an imaginary Happy

Eleventh hour she fell asleep

twelfth hour they discovered her sleeping and beat her up for two hours

Fifteenth hour there was a storm which lasted for five whole hours

twentieth hour the waves kept trying to drown her

The rest of the day she slept

* * *

><p>Lena's body lay on the floor. The only sign that she was alive was her faint breathing<p>

"...She's alive..." a man said in shock

"...Impossible.." a woman said

"..Is she even human?" another man asked

The old man laughed earning everyone's attention "Fellow slaves...now you know why she's a D" he said

"Are there more D out there?" a kid asked

"Yes, Gol D Roger commonly known as Gold Roger was one too , his older brother Silver D Roger commonly known as Silverd Roger was too. There's a marine named Garp who also had the D , A revolunary named Dragon is a D too...people who have the D are special." he said

* * *

><p>"Please just stop already!"<p>

"You did your best!"

The slaves kept begging Lena to stop trying. They told her that it was enough

"SHUT UP!" Lena yelled

"I would have done this even if I was the only person here. Just shut up and wait for when your free! Are you guys really telling me you want to be slaves for the rest of your lives!? Don't you have any dream? I already promised to set you free and I take promises really seriously" Lena said

Everyone stayed quiet

"My dream is to open up a bar in the east blue" the old man said

"I..want..to see my children again"

"I want to be a doctor!"

"I want to become a mother!"

"I want to be an author"

"I don't want to die a virgin!"

"I want to beat the hell out of the person who just said that!"

"I want to become an assasin!"

"I want to become a waiter!"

"I want to just get out of here"

And more could be heard

"The first step is to become free, right?" Lena asked

They nodded

"SO WHAT DO YOU WANT!?"

"WE WANT TO BE FREE!" they yelled

* * *

><p>Schneizel threw down his glass of wine<p>

"Putting a wild dog amongst the others will make the others turn wild." he said

A worker started cleaning up the broken glass

"I must get rid of the wild dog" he concluded

* * *

><p>Lena was once again dragged away but this time there was barely any chance she'd live<p>

"She's a D , something like that won't kill her" a man said

"D's don't die as easy as that" another man said

"She's a stubborn D!" a woman exclaimed

"Big sister is going to become the queen of the pirates!" a kid yelled

Schneizel started laughing

"What's so funny?" the old man asked

"She doesn't have any chance of surviving" he said

"She has a three percent chance" the old man said

"Normaly yes , but what f the rope was shorter?" Schneizel asked

Everyone's eyes widened

"If the rope was only three meters long would she survive?" he asked

Everyone started laughing making Schneizel frustrated

"You can make the rope one meter long and she'd still survive!" a man declared

"Oh? And why are you so sure of that?" Schneizel asked

"Because she's a D!" the kids yelled as if it was obvious

"She's also a Ryu" the old man said

"Ryu?" Schneizel asked

"Not telling" the old man smirked

* * *

><p>"...Almost..." Lena muttered as she kept held on to the rope<p>

During the last days..the little bit of magic she had became enough for one spell

Using the little bit of energy she had left she broke the ropes with her bare hands

Quickly using exquip she equiped a special potion that Toria made for her

The potion refills your magic but the price is that it only works when you're in a deadly condition

Lena smirked "And the old man thought I was a machosist" she said as she gulped the drink down like Cana does with her drinks

"I'm all fired up!" she declared as she swam after the boat to prepare her plans

It was going to be a long twenty four hours

* * *

><p>Lena didn't seem exhausted at all as she walked downstairs with a victory smile<p>

"...D's are amazing" the people said in synch

Lena tilted her head in confusion

"Big sister , what are those markings on your hand?" a kid asked

"This is my dragon mark and this is the Fairy Tail mark" Lena explained

"Fairy Tail exists?" the adults asked in shock

Lena laughed "I never lie!"

She then walked towards the old man and grabbed her hat "Thanks for taking care of it"

"No problem dragon girl" the old man said

Putting the hat back on her head she raised her hand up in the Fairy Tail sign

"My excecution is in five minutes , you'll all be free by the end of the day!" she declared

Everyone stayed sillent

They didn't want to celebrate for nothing

* * *

><p>"Any last words...?" Schneizel asked pointing the sword at Lena<p>

Everyone looked in fear...they didn't see how Lena would be able to live

"Nobles are pricks" Lena said

She was on her knees , hands tied behind her back.

Everyone didn't react

Schneizel slashed but Lena catched the sword with her mouth

"Foolish dog...trying desperatly to bite in the bitter end" Schneizel said

Lena smirked as she began chewing the sword "This tastes like shit..." she commented

"WHAT!?" everyone asked

"Oh well thanks for the food!" she thanked as her hands started burning the ropes

She stood up and cracked her neck.

The mark on her hand turned blue

"Wind Dragon's mist!" she yelled

A mist suddenly appeared as Lena got into a fighting stance

"Let me teach you a lesson about messing with a dragon" Lena said with a smirk

Without wasting a second she ran...using her dragon senses to sense the people

* * *

><p>The mist cleared up reveal everyone passed out except for Schneizel<p>

"H-how...?" Schneizel asked

"I'm a pirate" Lena said as she jumped using the sword that Shneizel tried to kill her with to knock him out

The slaves stared in awe as Lena began throwing the workers into the extra boat except for Schneizel

"WE'RE FREE!" they all yelled

They then noticed that they were still chained

Lena started laughing and the old man joined along

Lena took out a key

"Where did you get that?" the old man asked as she began freeing the people

"Remember on when I said that I was chased around for an hour? I stumbled upon Schneizel's room and stole it" she explained

"YOU COULD HAVE FREED US FROM THE START!" everyone yelled and started chasing her as she laughed

"You guys didn't believe in me so I just had to make you believe in me!" she explained

"WE DON'T CARE!" they all yelled

"Oh no!" Lena yelled as she began running away

"She really is a D!" the old man laughed

He then looked at Lena who kept holding on to her hat as she ran.

For a moment he saw the older brother of Gol D Roger...

"Rayleigh will be interested in this..." he quietly muttered

* * *

><p>Everyone eventualy became tired of chasing Lena and went to raid the kitchen<p>

"Hey kid, I know you're a Ryu...but by any chance do you have another name?" the old man asked

"Why?" Lena asked

"Just answer"

"Keep it a secret?"

The old man nodded but was confused

"I'm actualy the daughter of Silver D Roger" she said

The old man started laughing "The captain had a kid and didn't even tell us!"

"Captain?" Lena asked

"I was a member of your father's crew" the old man answered

"But I thought they were all excecuted" Lena said

The old man nodded "I'm the only one alive...at the time I was visiting an old friend. You're the daughter of the girl Silver fell for...Lika" he said

"It's Linda" Lena corrected

"Right, forgive the old man" the old man chuckled

"Hmm" Lena hummed

"Why didn't you throw the noble prick overboard?" the old man asked

"I've decided what my first deed as a pirate will be" Lena said

"Huh?"

"I'm going to destroy the Clifftombs! Imagine how big my bounty will be!" she exclaimed in excitement

The old man narrowed his eyes "Be careful what you wish for kid...destroying the Clifftombs...is a thousand times harder than what you've been through here..you might just end up broken before you even get close" the old man warned

"...I have nothing else to do. I can't use magic right now either...the only reason I was able to was becaue of a potion. Going to the prison island might help me harden my resolve..." Lena explained

"Or it might just break you" the old man said

"If I get broken it means I was never serious to begin with" Lena said

"Good luck kid you're gonna need it" the old man said

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter end<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>MihAela-Selene : <em>**_ Well I'm not really thinking about putting her with Ace sine they're cousins but people voted for Ace..so uh yeah. Luffy and Lelu? That seems exciting...I ship it. I'm telling you already the logic wll be really 'are you serious!?'_

**_crossover :_**_ Schneizel is a coward. He won't kill her_


	12. Rika

_**Chapter twelve :**_

_**Rika Clifftomb**_

* * *

><p>"...Will she be okay?" a woman asked<p>

"She's a D so of course she'll be alright!" a man exclaimed

Everyone cheered at that

"Being a 'D' does not make a person invicible" the old man said

Everyone stopped and looked at him

"If they were then Gold Roger would still be alive. Besides the place where she's going is worse than what we've been through on this ship..." the old man said

* * *

><p>The Broken Key.<p>

A small island in the New World commonly known as 'The prison'. It is owned by the Clifftombs. Here they gather all their new slaves to decide their fate.

Rika Clifftomb the youngest daughter is in charge of this island. She has long black hair and red eyes. Always wearing a military uniform.

"Rika-sama!" a TBC worker hastily yelled barging into the office

The office was simple. A desk in the middle full of paperworks and a chair.

In the chair sat Rika with her right leg crossed in front of her left one

She looked up at the worker with an annoyed expression

"Schneizel-sama..."

"Just let him in already" she said

"He..is currently in a small boat" the worker said

Rika stood up and her eyes glint in curiousity "Oh?" she asked

"With a little girl wearing a straw-hat , the girl is perfectly fine except for her bruised eye and Schneizel-sama is not concious" he explained the situation

"Lead me to them"

* * *

><p>"So let me get this straight. The slaves managed to steal the key and beat everyone up...when you protested they beat you up too and sent you here with my pathetic little brother, correct?" Rika asked looking at the tied up girl wearing a straw-hat in front of her<p>

"R-right" the girl nodded

Rika then sighed "I told father Schneizel couldn't handle the job"

"..." the girl stayed sillent with a hidden smirk

"So what is your name?" Rika asked

"Lena" the girl ansered

"From now on you're simply L928" Rika said

The naming is based on the first letter of a slave's former name and the number of people who's name also began with 'L'

"Eh? No way!" Lena protested

Rika gave a creepy smile "Oh, the little slave can bark. I love breaking them down" she evily chuckled

"...No comment" Lena muttered looking down in disgust

Rika then grabbed her chin forcing her to make eye contact.

"You my dear are my new 'pet' or 'toy' if you will. I love breaking toys" Rika said

She then removed her hand and walked out of the cell

Cell 17

Previously a slave comitted suicide in here just before Lena came

"..Are all Clifftombs sadistic?" Lena wondered

* * *

><p>"Sister...I-"<p>

Schneizel was cut off as Rika slapped him in the face

"Do not 'sister' me! You allowed a ship full of slaves escape and have the guts to tell me you don't **remember **what happened!? You shamed our family! This is the second greatest shame after **that**!" she yelled **  
><strong>

"...I am sorry" Schneizel apologized

"Sorry won't cut it!" Rika exclaimed punching him in the nose

After hearing a satisfying crack she walked out of her office

"I have a new 'toy' to attend to" she said in amusement

Her mood lightened up imagining how she'll break her new toy

The door closed

Schneizel looked up with a glare

"How dare a whore like her dare do that..." he spat out like it was poison

He will not stand the family whore telling him that!

He started wondering why he can't remember anything...

Little did he know a certain mage casted a little spell on his mind (which is as small as an ant)

* * *

><p>Rika chuckled as she opened up Lena's cell.<p>

Lena narrowed her eyes making Rika chuckle louder

"It seems you're smarted than most. This was your first test to see if you'd try and run away" she explained

Lena snorted "There's no escaping. Aside from the fact that there is at least a hundred of your workers here I don't know how strong you are" she said

Rika gave a smile "You're the first to add the last part. As a fellow female I can see the fact that you don't underestimate a person. Men like Schneizel however do" she said and made a disgusted face when mentioning Schneizel

"..." Lena stayed quiet knowing Rika wasn't finished

"In my opinion a woman can preach , a woman can work , a woman can fight , a woman can build, a woman can rule, a woman can conquer and a woman can destroy just as much as a man can!" she declared with a certain glint in her eyes

Of course Rika believes this due to her father believing that a noble woman can only be useful to give birth to an heir or waste money.

"...I like you" Lena smiled at the woman who shared the same opinion as her

Rika was surprised to hear this and smirked as she walked over to Lena and grabbed her by her chin "Sorry but I'm not interested in little kids"

Lena gave her a face full of disgust "Eww I meant your opinion , big boobs" she said

Rika slapped her in her face

Lena's eyes widened at the force. It felt the same as ten of those pathetic sword strikes she received

"Do not insult me child" Rika said with a smile as if she never did anything

"...I'll make sure to remember" Lena commented

"Good, now I've wasted enough time playing with you" Rika said as she began to cut Lena's ropes

She then handcuffed Lena

"I forgot to ask if you're a devil fruit user..." she realized

"I'm not" Lena said

"I can't trust your words" Rika said

"Why?" Lena asked

"Because you might be lying" Rika said

"Why?"

"So that you can escape"

"Why?"

"So that you can be free"

"Why?"

"How should I know?"

Lena laughed...finaly someone who can play along if only she wasn't a Clifftomb.

Rika began escorting her to another room and Lena kept glancing around seeing all the slaves...they all had a lifeless look in their eyes

* * *

><p>The two reached a room named 'Breaking the key'<p>

Rika placed her hand on the knob and turned it.

The room was as big as five cells. In the middle stood a huge bowl that was being filled with steaming hot water

"This is the place where our new properties bath. It is a ritual to burn away the past. The water is almost as hot as magma, every slave begins screaming in a way that just turns me on" Rika explained

Lena looked unamused "No way am I burning my past away" she said

"It is not an option deary" Rika answered

Just then two workers approached Lena and removed her handcuffs

"Wait" Lena said

Rika looked at her narrowing her eyes

"I'd rather this 'ritual' be between you and me" Lena said

"No way!"

"You might try something"

The workers protested but Rika just chuckled and signaled them out

"I expect you to be obidient. Any funny moves will get you killed on sight" she said going into her pocket to reveal a gun

Lena gulped...the look in Rika's eyes told her that she was dead serious

"Strip"

Lena took off her clothes to reveal her bruise free body. Of course she used her hands to cover up her private parts even if she is a kid it's still embarrassing as hell

Rika briefly noticed Lena's dragon mark and Fairy Tail mark

"Get in the bowl" Rika ordered

Lena complied as she ran towards the bowl and jumped in it. Water splashed around but didn't hit Rika

"Ah..this is so refreshing..." Lena smoothly lied

Rika's eyes widened. She's been working here for a long time and this is the first time she's seen something like this.

Lena hid her discomforts as sweat began dripping from her face

Rika's laughter echoed through the room sending chills down everyone's spines.

She pointed towards Lena "You're now my favorite toy!" she declared

Lena just had one thought at the momment

I. Am. Dead.

* * *

><p>(<strong>If interested on how Rika looks like..here's a link : url?sa=i&amp;rct=j&amp;q=&amp;esrc=s&amp;source=images&amp;cd=&amp;cad=rja&amp;uact=8&amp;ved=0CAcQjRw&amp;url=http%3A%2F% %2F54338-cilou%2F&amp;ei=4-J8VKXGCISbNorOgWg&amp;bvm=bv.80642063, &amp;psig=AFQjCNH3nVevE98zskfwZWjufrk8ebJNdQ&amp;ust=1417557035035550)<strong>

* * *

><p>Schneizel gulped hearing her little sister's laugh<p>

Yep, he's afraid of his own sister...what a coward

After awhile Rika came in the room with the brightest smile ever.

She then noticed Schneizel

"Oh, you're still here" she said

Not wanting to turn her mood upside down he slowly nodded

"I have to say, that girl Lena...she's amazing" Rika said licking her dry lips

"W-where i-is she?" Schneizel asked in fear

"She passed out after her 'hot spring time'." Rika responded with a chuckle

* * *

><p>"Rika-sama, a letter has arrived from your father" a random worker said handing Rika a letter<p>

Rika waited until the man left to open it after brushing the black cross in front with mixed emotions. She grabbed the letter and unfolded it

_**Rika, I have read the letter you sent about Schneizel's shame to the family name. In accordance to this I have decided that you are once again given permission to become a 'Trader' class S. Schneizel will take over your previous duty as the keeper of the prison and shall receive appropiate punishment later on.**_

Rika smiled as she grabbed a match and burned the letter

"I'll be taking my new toy along" she whispered in glee

* * *

><p>Lena's eyes slowly went open and adjusted to the darkness.<p>

'Do all Clifftombs love the dark?' she wondered as she slowly stood up

She was met with the face of a smiling Rika and jumped back in surprise only to hit her head against a metal like object

Rika chuckled "You finaly woke up..." she commented

It was then that Lena noticed that she was tied up to a metal table

She narrowed her eyes

"I like them...those blue eyes of yours...opposite of my red ones holding so many raw emotions..makes me just want to eat you up" Rika chuckled

Rika was wearing a really skimpy lab coat.

Next to the table Lena was on stood another table. On the table laid different needles

She grabbed a needle and licked it. She then grinned and quickly injected it at Lena's shoulder

Lena didn't wince or anything

"As I said...I really love your eyes" Rika said as she began walking to somewhere else in the room

When she came back she had a metal in her hand. A part of the metal was really hot

"The Black Church makes sure to brand their slaves to ensure that no matter what happens the slaves belong to us and should be treated as property...now where should I put it?" she asked with a smile

"How about...no where?" Lena suggested

Rika's eyes then showed that she solved a puzzle as she knew where to brand Lena's slave mark

For the first time since being deemed a 'slave' Lena had felt immense pain.

All the punishments she had hurt as well but the feeling of your skin being burned with the hottest fire ever was unimaginable

So she screamed in pain

Rika laughed

"That's what I love to hear~" she said in awe as she stopped pressing the metal

Lena continued to scream in pain

Rika removed the chains tying Lena

Lena quickly placed both her hands on her left eye where a new mark rests and kept screaming in pain until she eventualy passed out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter end<strong>_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Question : What do you all think of Rika?<strong>_

_**Is she a total saidst or what?**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>crossover : <strong>I know right!? Thanks for being so supportive of this story! *bows*_

**_Meadow Melody :_**_ A fan of Lalu eh? Just like my friend :) I'll see if it will come true_

**_loveredhairedshanks :_**_ THANKS :D_

_**riridreaheart : **Thanks for supporting this story :)  
><em>


	13. Challenge

_**Chapter thirteen :**_

_**Rika's little toy **_

* * *

><p>So Rika set sail on one of TBC's ships. Her destination was Emerald Island. One of the fifteen islands owned by the Clifftombs...for normal people it would take a week to get there after leaving the prison island but TBC ships were special and specialized in speed which allowed them to get there in only one day.<p>

Emerald Island is an island solely used for digging up jewels in the natural caves and plantation of the natural fruits going there.

The slaves had to work for eighteen hours without breaks , had no vacation, received little food and water, didn't get sick days off and had to share a cell with as much as could fit.

Rika came here for political reasons and also to see just how her little toy can 'break'.

* * *

><p>"Here..." Rika said as she kicked Lena making her fall on the ground in front of a worker<p>

Rika was wearing a white sundress and had an umbrella in her hand so the sun won't harm her precious skin

"This is..?" the worker asked

"A new slave." Rika said walking away

The worker kicked Lena "Get up, scum!" he exclaimed

"Oh.. and make sure not to go easy on her just because she's a child" Rika said

The worker nodded and kicked Lena again but this time with more force making Lena wince

* * *

><p>"We'll start you at the cornfield" the worker said handing Lena a machete<p>

The cornfield was huge and filled with corn stalks.

Lena had to cut them up and placed them in a wooden cart. When the wooden cart was filled she had to run all the way to the factory which is ten kilometers away. She had to work in the scorching sun and the straw-hat really didn't help much as she discreetly stored it away with the little magic she has. What made things worse is the fact that she had to work without any sort of shoe.

Barefooted in the hot sun.

If she gets tired the workers would beat her with a whip.

She wasn't allowed any water nor food during the work hours.

When she tried to help others the workers would either make her do more than what she's supposed to or beat her up

But she nonetheless kept helping the others who gave her their gratitude in secret with a small smile. She would grin everything she managed to help someone and mentally thanked Akami and Daichi for their trainings

Some of the other slaves would gasp when they see her slave mark branded on her closed eye. Ever since she received the mark she hasn't been able to open her eyes.

* * *

><p>As night fall the workers took away everyone's machete and chained them back.<p>

The slaves all walked back in a line to their cells which stood by a cliff fifteen kilometers away.

"So then Happy told Lucy that she's heavy" Lena said with a chuckle

The kids laughed and the adults all ignored the thing that was happening.

"SHUT UP!" the lead worker yelled as he used his whip to hit Lena at her face

A line of blood dripped off of Lena's face

"Why can't I tell any stories?" Lena calmly asked

"No one told you to. A property is not allowed to do anything unless ordered to by a Clifftomb." the worker answered

"But you're not a Clifftomb..." Lena stated

The man slapped Lena

"Don't talk unless ordered to! As punishment your food will be caught in half" he declared

And so everyone continued in silence as Lena rubbed her face with a pout

* * *

><p>Normally a slave would be given a small cup of water , two old bread and leftover soup in a small cup.<p>

Lena due to punishment only received the two bread.

She looked around as everybody began pushing the food in their mouth and then gulping the water. She slowly drank half her water and then began eating one of her bread since her stomach growled. She knew she should have eaten more food when she had the chance on Schneizel's ship.

"Mama...I'm hungry..." a little kid told her mother

"..Dear...here" his mother said handing him her bread

"But..mama you haven't eaten this week" the boy protested

"I'm not hungry, besides you need it more than me" his mother smiled

The boy took the bread and hastily ate it

Lena noticed the woman's eyes reflecting how badly she wanted to eat. Lena then looked down at the not even half eaten bread in her hand and sighed. Damn her for being such a kind person.

She stood up and walked over to the woman holding out her two bread "Here" she quietly said

"...Oh no I couldn't" the woman declined

Lena smiled "I insist"

"I still can't accept" the woman said

"I'm not hungry , besides you need it more than me" Lena repeated the words the woman had spoken

The woman smiled and took the bread after thanking Lena for like ten times

Lena grinned as she went back to her corner. She grabbed her cup and placed it on her mouth. She then noticed a little girl looking at her cup and smiled at her.

"Here" she handed it to the girl who hastily drank it

The girl didn't say anything as Lena slumped against the wall

"Well time to get some shut eye" she muttered

After not being able to sleep she opened her eyes to see everyone was already sleeping while cuddling except for the girl she gave water. The girl was shivering in cold

"Don't you have a family?" Lena asked

The girl look at her with a sad face "M-mama...d-died..l-last week.." she said

Lena gave the girl a comforting smile as she patter her lap signalling the girl to come to her...

The girl latched on to Lena

"Y-you're warm..." she muttered

Lena hummed in response focusing on her body temperature.

* * *

><p><em>"Are you, are you<em>  
><em>Coming to the tree<em>  
><em>They strung up a man<em>  
><em>They say who murdered three.<em>  
><em>Strange things did happen here<em>  
><em>No stranger would it be<em>  
><em>If we met at midnight<em>  
><em>In the hanging tree.<em>

_Are you, are you_  
><em>Coming to the tree<em>  
><em>Where dead man called out<em>  
><em>For his love to flee.<em>  
><em>Strange things did happen here<em>  
><em>No stranger would it be<em>  
><em>If we met at midnight<em>  
><em>In the hanging tree.<em>

_Are you, are you_  
><em>Coming to the tree<em>  
><em>Where I told you to run,<em>  
><em>So we'd both be free.<em>  
><em>Strange things did happen here<em>  
><em>No stranger would it be<em>  
><em>If we met at midnight<em>  
><em>In the hanging tree.<em>

_Are you, are you_  
><em>Coming to the tree<em>  
><em>Wear a necklace of hope,<em>  
><em>Side by side with me.<em>  
><em>Strange things did happen here<em>  
><em>No stranger would it be<em>  
><em>If we met at midnight<em>  
><em>In the hanging tree.<em>

_Are you, are you_  
><em>Coming to the tree<em>  
><em>Where I told you to run,<em>  
><em>So we'd both be free.<em>  
><em>Strange things did happen here<em>  
><em>No stranger would it be<em>  
><em>If we met at midnight<em>  
><em>In the hanging tree.<em>

_Are you, are you_  
><em>Coming to the tree<em>  
><em>They strung up a man<em>  
><em>They say who murdered three.<em>  
><em>Strange things did happen here<em>  
><em>No stranger would it be<em>  
><em>If we met at midnight<em>  
><em>In the hanging tree.<em>

_Are you, are you_  
><em>Coming to the tree<em>  
><em>Where dead man called out<em>  
><em>For his love to flee.<em>  
><em>Strange things did happen here<em>  
><em>No stranger would it be<em>  
><em>If we met at midnight<em>  
><em>In the hanging tree."<em>

Lena sung as the children joined along. They were currently heading back to the cornfield. The adults didn't join along...they saw no point in singing that song that to them has no meaning.

* * *

><p>Lena catched the whip just before it hit the kid behind her<p>

She gave the worker an angry look

"Move" the worker said

"Make me" Lena dared

The worker began pulling back to make Lena let go of the whip but she didn't even as it burned her skin

"Let go or else" the worker dared

Lena didn't let go of the whip instead she forcefully grabbed it from the worker and threw it away

"**Or else what?**" she calmly asked with the deadliest aura ever

The worker cowered in fear as he ran away

"You're running away? What a coward!" Lena yelled after him

"Thank you..." the child's mother thanked Lena

Lena just grinned feeling exhausted from using magic...she really needed to figure out why she gets so easily exhausted now.

"Anytime!" she exclaimed as she began working again

The slaves stared at her for a brief minute but then went back to work

* * *

><p>Rika laughed at the coward in front of her<p>

"Let me get this straight...a four year old managed to scare you off?" she managed to ask

"...yes" the worker responded now realizing how unbelievable it sounded

"So what do you want me to do?" Rika asked in amusement

"Please give me permission to punish her" he begged going on his knees

"Very well, permission granted" Rika said licking her dry lips

* * *

><p><em>The next day came<em>

Lena started singing the song she sung yesterday again and this time more people joined in making her grin. Yesterday they had ask her for the meaning of the song and now they love it.

As the road divided in two

"Rika-sama's pet , today you work in the mines" the worker said

Lena shrugged and waved goodbye as she ran towards the other group.

* * *

><p>The mine was harder than the cornfield due to the coldness , insects, other animals, snakes, your back hurts and mostly due to the darkness which makes you accidentally hit yourself instead of the emerald.<p>

The slaves had to gather the emeralds from the cave by cutting them up which was hard and then take it to the factory which was twenty kilometers away from this place

When the work hours were done the worker ordered Lena to keep working alone

No food , no water. Just keep working and if you slow down you get beaten up. She had to work until the next day's nighttime.

* * *

><p>"So you made her work for almost forty hours straight?" Rika asked unamused<p>

"Yes, Rika-sama" the worker answered

"Hmmm...I wonder what will happen next..." Rika pondered after slapping the worker

* * *

><p>Everyone who had to work in the mines gasped in shock. Lena was still working as ten workers were passed out near her<p>

"...What..happened?" one of the slaved asked

Lena then seemed to notice them and gave a weak smile

"They..k-kept b-beating me u-up for no...reason" she managed

And so they all continued working

* * *

><p>"My ass , go get your own pet bastard" Lena said kicking a worker in his manhood<p>

What was happening?

The man groped a woman's breasts

Lena does not stand for sexual harassment

Enough said

Th worker glared at her

"You'll be punished" he vowed as Lena rolled her eyes

* * *

><p>Lena was tied like a scare crow on the cornfield at night<p>

A few crows tried to eat her but poor birds didn't expect her to use haki

Brainless birds

* * *

><p>It was now sunday. The day when the slaves were allowed to clean themselves up in the river.<p>

Lena glared at every man

"_**If any of you peek at us girls I'll cut off every single one of your *****"**_

The man all shuddered in fear as every female laughed in agreement

* * *

><p>Monday came and Rika decided to see how her pet was doing<p>

Her eyes widened at the scene

"Are_ you, are you_  
><em>Coming to the tree<em>  
><em>They strung up a man<em>  
><em>They say who murdered three.<em>  
><em>Strange things did happen here<em>  
><em>No stranger would it be<em>  
><em>If we met at midnight<em>  
><em>In the hanging tree."<em>

Lena began singing with a cheerful voice as all the slaves had a small smile

_"Are you, are you_

_Coming to the tree_  
><em>Where dead man called out<em>  
><em>For his love to flee.<em>  
><em>Strange things did happen here<em>  
><em>No stranger would it be<em>  
><em>If we met at midnight<em>  
><em>In the hanging tree."<em>

The kids began singing along with her

_"Are you, are you_  
><em>Coming to the tree<em>  
><em>Where I told you to run,<em>  
><em>So we'd both be free.<em>  
><em>Strange things did happen here<em>  
><em>No stranger would it be<em>  
><em>If we met at midnight<em>  
><em>In the hanging tree."<em>

By this point the adults joined too

_"Are you, are you_  
><em>Coming to the tree<em>  
><em>Wear a necklace of hope,<em>  
><em>Side by side with me.<em>  
><em>Strange things did happen here<em>  
><em>No stranger would it be<em>  
><em>If we met at midnight<em>  
><em>In the hanging tree.<em>

_Are you, are you_  
><em>Coming to the tree<em>  
><em>Where I told you to run,<em>  
><em>So we'd both be free.<em>  
><em>Strange things did happen here<em>  
><em>No stranger would it be<em>  
><em>If we met at midnight<em>  
><em>In the hanging tree.<em>

_Are you, are you_  
><em>Coming to the tree<em>  
><em>They strung up a man<em>  
><em>They say who murdered three.<em>  
><em>Strange things did happen here<em>  
><em>No stranger would it be<em>  
><em>If we met at midnight<em>  
><em>In the hanging tree.<em>

_Are you, are you_  
><em>Coming to the tree<em>  
><em>Where dead man called out<em>  
><em>For his love to flee.<em>  
><em>Strange things did happen here<em>  
><em>No stranger would it be<em>  
><em>If we met at midnight<em>  
><em>In the hanging tree."<em>

They finished

Lena then noticed Rika looking at her and winked at her

Rika tilted her head in confusion as Lena grinned and raised her hand in the Fairy Tail symbol

All the slaves did the same making Rika's mouth open in shock

Lena then smirked a victory smirk making Rika glare at her

"...It is on. I'll break you...I swear I'll break you..." she vowed

She then began laughing

Then she looked at Lena with a challenging smirk which Lena copied

"It's been ages since I've been humiliated like this , Lena you truly are something else" she muttered as she began walking away

_"Challenge accepted" _they both thought at the same time

Lena who brings hope , her own goals in mind

Rika who brings despair , to break Lena and make her a voiceless doll

Who will emerge victorious?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter end<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Meadow Melody : <em>**_I agree , that was the intention. :) Well they're probably cursing Rika from the afterlife right about now_

**_MihAela- Selene : _**_Just like LuLe (Lucy, Lena) I never lie unless it's for my own benefits__  
><em>

**_crossover : _**_Wow there, I know we all hate Rika but Akuma is out to make Lena's life hell not hers_

* * *

><p>AN : Good to see I managed to make a proper villain Rika a.k.a the sadist.

Thanks to everyone who supports this story!

If you have anything that you want to see happen don't hesitate to let me know!

Next update : Tomorrow (hopefuly)


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter fourteen :**_

_**Foreshadowing**_

* * *

><p><em>"Are you, are you<em>  
><em>Coming to the tree<em>  
><em>They strung up a man<em>  
><em>They say who murdered three.<em>  
><em>Strange things did happen here<em>  
><em>No stranger would it be<em>  
><em>If we met at midnight<em>  
><em>In the hanging tree.<em>

_Are you, are you_  
><em>Coming to the tree<em>  
><em>Where dead man called out<em>  
><em>For his love to flee.<em>  
><em>Strange things did happen here<em>  
><em>No stranger would it be<em>  
><em>If we met at midnight<em>  
><em>In the hanging tree.<em>

_Are you, are you_  
><em>Coming to the tree<em>  
><em>Where I told you to run,<em>  
><em>So we'd both be free.<em>  
><em>Strange things did happen here<em>  
><em>No stranger would it be<em>  
><em>If we met at midnight<em>  
><em>In the hanging tree.<em>

_Are you, are you_  
><em>Coming to the tree<em>  
><em>Wear a necklace of hope,<em>  
><em>Side by side with me.<em>  
><em>Strange things did happen here<em>  
><em>No stranger would it be<em>  
><em>If we met at midnight<em>  
><em>In the hanging tree.<em>

_Are you, are you_  
><em>Coming to the tree<em>  
><em>Where I told you to run,<em>  
><em>So we'd both be free.<em>  
><em>Strange things did happen here<em>  
><em>No stranger would it be<em>  
><em>If we met at midnight<em>  
><em>In the hanging tree.<em>

_Are you, are you_  
><em>Coming to the tree<em>  
><em>They strung up a man<em>  
><em>They say who murdered three.<em>  
><em>Strange things did happen here<em>  
><em>No stranger would it be<em>  
><em>If we met at midnight<em>  
><em>In the hanging tree.<em>

_Are you, are you_  
><em>Coming to the tree<em>  
><em>Where dead man called out<em>  
><em>dFor his love to flee.<em>  
><em>Strange things did happen here<em>  
><em>No stranger would it be<em>  
><em>If we met at midnight<em>  
><em>In the hanging tree."<em>

* * *

><p>Rika glared at Lena and the other slaves.<p>

It's been almost eight months since Lena and Rika's challenge began. No matter what torture, punishment or work she reiceved Lena did not break down. She isn't broken. Lena and Rika went to ten islands already and each time Lena would manage to get the slaves to sing that song which annoyed Rika to no end.

Gripping her umbrella Rika angrily stormed off when Lena raised her hand in the Fairy Tail mark.

Had Rika been defeated?

This is a battle of pride...Rika won't lose if that's the last thing she does...

* * *

><p>"So then Erza barged in and everyone started cowering in fear!" Lena laughed<p>

The children along with a few adults also laughed

"...Hmm what should I tell you guys next...?" Lena pondered

"How about yourself?"

"Tell us a story about you!"

"Yes!"

The children all said

Lena smiled

"Well I should start with my name. Lena D Ryu , my dream is to become queen of the pirates..."

Everyone's eyes widened in shock

"It's not even that shocking..."

"You're right..."

"I'm shocked at how shocked I am..."

"So am I..."

The adults all said as Lena laughed

"I came from an island without a name where dragons used to live..." she began

* * *

><p>"...I did not want to do this...but you pushed me too far..." Rika evily said as she licked her lips<p>

She was writting what seemed to be a letter

"There are worse ways to break someone other than torture my dear toy" Rika chuckled as she handed the letter over to a worker

* * *

><p>"Back for round eleven?" Lena smirked at Rika<p>

Rika just smiled at her

"Eleven is my lucky number" she said

"That's what you said last time" Lena said as she rolled her eyes

Rika chuckled and then slapped Lena

"Somehow...it hurts more.." Lena said as she spat out blood

Rika eyed the blood and smiled "Really?"

"Maybe hitting me increases your strength , at least a Clifftomb knows how to slap" Lena said

Rika just stared at her as the workers grabbed Lena and dragged her to the ship

The destination?

Kami knows where

* * *

><p>"I'M BORED!" Lena yelled out loud<p>

"SHUT UP!" the workers yelled

"NO"

"YES"

"NO"

"YES"

"YES"

"YES"

Lena pouted as she lost the game

Her pouting was so annoying that a worker hit her with a bat in her head making her pass out

* * *

><p><em>"No! D-don't!" Lena yelled as tears streamed down her face<em>

_"Len..don't regret anything..no one blames you. Make all your tragedies..into something meaningful by following the path you believe in...take risks and create a brilliant future. Most importantly remember that I, no everyone...will always..lov-**BANG**"_

_"I really hate speeches...they're too long"_

_Lena stared at the scene_

_'This dream again...' she thought in horror_

_"Live a life with..no regrets..and remember that me and your grandfather along with your parents...we'll always be on your side afterall you're our Lena D Ryu. We'll always love you...live and make your dreams come true..make friends..marry a handsome boy as well. I'll be going now...**BANG** "_

_She watched as her grandmother's body fell limp for like the hundred time_

_She has nightmares about her island everyday and eventualy got used to it_

_"**It's all your fault..."**_

_Lena turned around in surprise...this is the first time the dream continued longer_

_The man who killed her family stood in front of her with a wicked grin_

_He then held up his hands holding Lena's grandparents's heads_

_Lena gasped in horror as she fell down_

_Her hand felt wet and she bought it up only for her to become more scared_

_She was covered in blood_

_"**It's all your fault...if you didn't want to be a pirate this wouldn't have happened" **Red said_

_Lena quickly covered her ears_

_She knew it was her fault but she didn't want to hear it_

_She then felt something pierce her and looked down to see a sword stabbing her heart_

_She looked back up only to see Fairy Tail and the other guilds...corpses lying dead _

_Akuma and Red began laughing making her cry more_

* * *

><p>Lena yelled as she sat up<p>

Tears and sweat streamed down her face as she quickly took deep breaths

"It...was...just...a..dream" she kept saying over and over

The tears didn't stop

She placed her hands on her eyes and kept panting

Her worse nightmare is someone dying because of her

She exquiped her straw-hat which gave her comfort and eventualy calmed down

Looking around she noticed that she was in a room...a small room with only the bed she was just sleeping on.


	15. Defeat

_**Chapter fifteen :**_

_**Total Defeat.**_

* * *

><p>"...Eh?" Lena once again asked as she looked at herself<p>

She was now wearing something else. A black cargo pants along with a black t-shirt which oddly enough fit her. On the t-shirt stood the number 3.

The door then went open to reveal a TBC worker "Get up"

She looked at him through her half closed eye (the other still hurts too much from the slave mark) and asked "Where's Rika?"

"You shall adress her as Rika-sama and that information is none of your business" the worker said as he walked over to Lena

Lena looked at him in slight confusion until he grabbed her by her hair and began dragging her out of the room. Lena gritted her teeth by the brute force and took in her surroundings. She was being dragged in a hall with a lot of rooms similiar to hers and each had their own number.

"Where am I?" she asked

The worker looked surprise and then started laughing "...I actualy pity you" he wheezed out

Before Lena could ask he began dragging her again

After awhile they reached an elevator and the worker pushed Lena inside.

Lena landed on her face and quickly sat up as the elevator door closed. She felt the elevator begin to move.

* * *

><p>The elevator door went open and there stood another worker. He grabbed Lena and placed a handcuff on Lena making Lena roll her eyes. Didn't they know she could just eat it? Even if she hates the rusty bad quality<p>

"Move" the man ordered

Lena stood still "No, not until you tell me what's happening" she said

Again she received the same treatment which was a laugh

"What's so funny?" she asked

In answer she got a kick in her stomach making her fall on her knees

"Get up. Move. You'll figure out the answer once you reach the door" the man said

Lena complied as she stood up and began walking forward. One meter away from her stood another door and the man opened it up. He pushed Lena towards the opened door making her fall and quickly closed the door.

Lena then looked up only to be blinded by the light

_"TODAY WE HAVE A NEW COMPETER! L928!" _

A man announced. Lena then noticed where she was. She was in a huge clearing which had a table in the middle. Above the clearing there were seats in a circle full of people looking at her. An audience

Lena felt someone leading her but didn't pay attention as she kept looking at everyone. The audience all had smirks on their faces and kept whispering things about 'bet' , 'wager' and 'money' which Lena didn't understand. She then felt someone forcing her down to sit and realized she now sat at one of the chairs and they replaced her chains with another one which was on one of the table's leg

_"COMPETING AGAINST OUR CHAMPION WHICH HASN'T LOST ONCE IN THE LAST MONTH AND WILL BE SET FREE IF SHE MANAGES TO WIN AGAIN! R874!"_

_The man announced_

Lena then noticed that there was another door at the other end of the clearing and heard footsteps coming towards her.

She gasped

"Reira!" she yelled

* * *

><p><strong>Reira <strong>

Reira like (almost) everyone else Lena know is a slave. Lena met her about two months ago on an island that specialized in gathering salt and working in factories.

Reira used to always ask Lena for stories which Lena gladly told.

Reira is ten years old making her six years older than Lena.

She has short black hair and gray eyes.

During the time Lena met her she was timid but really energetic and full of life when Lena got to know her.

The reason she became a slave was because of a pirate attack from where she was from which resulted in the people from her place to all turn into slaves after being tricked by the Clifftombs

Reira always challenged Lena to absurd challenges.

Her dream is to become a marine

* * *

><p>Reira slowly looked up and Lena's eyes widened noticing how lifeless Reira's eye was. She had an eyepatch over her right eye making Lena wondered what happened<p>

Reira then analyzed the person in front of her and her eyes seemd to widened a little

"...L-lena...?" she asked walking towards Lena

"Reira, what happened to you!?" Lena asked

Reira ignored that question "What are you doing here!?" she yelled

Her voice was filled with fear. She feared for Lena

"I don't know! One moment I was sailing on Rika's damn ship and then I was knocked unconcious! I woke up in a strange room and then here ami I. Now answer my question Reira" she answered

Reira sat down and looked at Lena

Lena winced at the sight. Looking more she noticed how bruised up Reira was

"What the hell happened to you? Why are you here?" Lena asked

Reira's eyes then watered up

"I-i'm s-sorry , I'm sorry , I'm sorry...I HAD TO DO IT! IT WASN'T MY FAULT!" she started crying.

It didn't seem like she was talking to Lena. It was someone else...but who?

Lena stood up despite feeling being electrefied and hugged Reira

Reira relaxed and got out of her trance

"Reira...listen to me. What's going on...?" Lena asked

"...The games.." Reira answered

"Games?" Lena asked

"...Death games...they force us to compete...loser dies...winner..lives" Reira answered

Lena's eyes widened "How long have you been here?" she asked

"A month. It was torture...I was forced...to do bad things. I don't even deserve to be alive for all the bad things I did" Reira answered

She then kept muttering things about 'I deserve to die' 'kill me' and other things

Lena hugged her tighter

"No, don't say that. Listen to me..." she began

Lena then realized something. Normaly she'd say 'everyone deserves to live' but now...

"There are people in this world who deserves to die , you are _**not**_one of them" Lena stated

"But...I killed...them. I killed innocent people" Reira argued

"You were forced to. You had no choice." Lena tried to convince Reira ignoring the intense pain her new cuff gave her

Before Reira could say anything else their conversation were cut short when they noticed the audience chattering amongst themselves making a loud noise

_"WHAT A SHOCKING REVELATION! FRIEND VS. FRIEND. THE TWO COMPETE IN ORDER TO LIVE , WHAT A DRAMATIC GAME!" _

Lena glared at the place she heard the voice from "...Reira I'll think of a way to get you out..." she quietly whispered

Reira gave a weak smile. She noticed how Lena said 'you' instead of 'us'. She knew that Lena always placed others in front of herself. Reira knew that between her a coward and Lena...she knew which one of them deserved to live more...but yet she still wants to live. She realized how selfish she was and was a bit annoyed at Lena and sighed knowing what to say now. She was ashamed of a four year old being braver compared to her so now she'll be brave for Lena.

"You should learn to value yourself more" Reira said

Lena looked at her in confusion as the audience closed their mouths to listen

"Instead of worrying about others you should worry about yourself. I know...I see the look in your eyes filled with determination to live. My determination isn't as strong as yours but I want to live too , so I'll compete" she said

Lena's eyes widened

_"BETRAYAL!? FORMER FRIENDS COMPETE!" _

"Look around you Lena. No matter how strong you are you can't win against them especialy in their own territory filled with over a thousand workers...that's suicide. You can't save everyone , that's impossible. Learn to prioritize your goals. My life compared to your goal is nothing yet to me that's all I have" she said as Lena released her

"What...are..you trying to say?" she asked

"Let's play the game. Our final challenge with higher stakes" Reira said managing a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes

Before Lena could say anything she was shoved back on her chair but this time with one extra chain.

"Stop joking around! Do you want to die!?" Lena yelled

"No, but neither do you. I can't be selfish enough to ask you to die for me so..." Reira didn't need to finish her sentence

Lena gave her a glare while Reira looked at her with a neutral face. The two having a sillent discussion with their eyes

"Please..." Reira whispered in desperation

Lena looked down...she won't say anything

_"TODAY'S FINAL GAME SHALL BE RUSSIAN ROULETTE WITH A MIX!"_

The audience cheered

_"Instead of only one revolver we'll be using six, one of them has a bullet in it" _he explained

Just then two other workers came and placed the six guns on the table in a line next to each other

* * *

><p>"One" Reira said<p>

The worker behind her then grabbed the first revolver and pointed it behind Reira's head. Reira looked at Lena waiting for her to choose. Lena gritted her teeth together in frustration.

"Six" she said

The worker behind her then grabbed the last revolver and pointed it behind Lena's head.

"You know I love the stories you used to tell us" Reira said

Lena looked at her with an 'this-isn't-the-time-for-this-story'.

"My favorite was when Lucy told Loke that caring for your friends isn't a sin" Reira continued

_"SHOOT!"_

The workers both pressed the trigger. They were both blank

"...It really is true. Caring isn't a sin" Lena said narrowing her eyes wondering why exactly Reira was doing this

"I also loved it when Lucy fought against Angel, it was so amazing." Reira continued

"Well not really...compared to the others it wasn't really all that good" Lena said

"When Loke protected Lucy during the battle against...Laxus? It was one of my favorites too" Reira said

"What are you trying to say?" Lena asked losing patience

"It's strange. Out of all the people in your story I love Lucy the most. I look up to her, you know? Her principles remind me of yours and I guess she's my role model" Reira said with a small smile

Lena was shocked. Out of Era , Juvia, Mirajane and all the others...she was her favorite?

_"BOTH GUNS WERE EMPTY!"_

That took the two out of their conversation

"Five" Reira chose

"Two" Lena said

The workers behind them grabbed the chosen guns and placed them behing their heads

"I really love Fairy Tail." Reira suddenly said

"Didn't you used to say they remind you of pirates?" Lena asked as she rolled her eyes out of habit

"They do. But...after meeting you I don't really hate pirates anymore." Reira admitted

Lena looked at her in surprise

"But I always wondered something...why was it named Fairy Tail?" Reira asked

Lena bit her lip reminding herself this isn't the place to start getting excited over telling a story

"Do fairies have tails?" Lena asked

"No..?" Reira said unsure

"Do you know if they even exist?" Lena asked

"I don't know" Reira answered with a slight frown

"Exactly...like fairies Fairy Tail is a mystery...a never ending adventure!" Lene exclaimed

Reira understood why it was named that

"I really love that name." she said

'Too bad my adventure is ending' she thought to herself

_"ANOTHER EMPTY! THIS IS THE LAST ROUND!"_

"Four" Reira said

"Three" Lena said

The workers repeated what they did earlier.

"Hey Lena?" Reira asked

"Yeah..?" Lena asked as sweat kept dripping from her face

"When I die...where do you think I'll end up?" she wondered

"...In heaven" Lena answered

Reira hummed "Then I'll meet you there" she said

Lena shook her head "Meeting you there is impossible" she said

"Why?" Reira asked with a frown

"Because I won't be going there" Lena said

Reira snorted "And why?"

Lena then gave off a different aura as she looked at Reira with a smirk "I sold my soul to an akuma" she admitted

The scene became tense , no one took what Lena said seriosly except for Reira.

It was so quiet that you could hear the fingers pressing on the triggers

Nothing happened.

_"HUH!? THEY WERE ALL BLANK..IT SEEMS LIKE WE HAVE TO BRING OUT TWO MORE GUNS"_

Just as he said that two other workers appeared both having a revolver in their hand

"The first one for me" Reira said

And so the guns were placed on their heads

"Now that I think about it...I hated you from the hello" Reira said

The two then remembered when they met

* * *

><p><em>"Big sister Lena what's your dream!?" a kid asked<em>

_"To become the Pirate Queen!" Lena grinned in exctitment_

_"EH!?" everyone yelled_

_"Ha no way!" Reira yelled_

_Lena glared at her_

_"There's no way I'd let an idiot like you roam the seas" Reira declared_

_"Oh, and how are you going to do that?" Lena asked with a smirk_

_"I'm going to become a marine!" Reira exclaimed_

_"I'm not convinced" Lena boredly said_

_Reira then clashed her head on Lena's making Lena's head hurt. The two had a glare off_

_"Now..now..both of you can be rivals , ne?" a woman tried to convince them_

_The two removed their heads and crossed their arms_

_"A person like her becoming the pirate queen/ marine...I'm not convinced. Keep dreaming!" the two yelled in synch _

_Everyone sweat dropped as they began walking away._

_However they didn't notice when Reira looked back behind her with a smile and then looked back in front of her...and when Lena did the same_

* * *

><p>"I did too" Lena smoothly lied<p>

"I probably won't be going to heaven either considering all the sins I comitted...so Lena...when we meet there , would you be my friend again?" Reira asked

"Always" Lena answered

Reira smiled a bright smile "Then I''ll be waiting for you , take your time" she said as tears streamed down her face

_**BANG**_

Lena watched as Reira fell on the table with her face and the hole in her head...the blood splurted everywhere

"NOOO!" Lena yelled as she struggled

The chains were holding her down and she started chewing on them. She managed to bite herself free and ran towards Reira.

She grabbed Reira to see her face.

Reira had a small peaceful smile on her face

Lena couldn't control herself as tears streamed down her face and she hugged Reira

"No..no..no...I WAS SUPPOSED TO DIE YOU BAKA!" she kept yelling

"Idiot , idiot, idiot , idiot , I hate you , I hate you , you can't die" she kept repeating over and over again.

_"WHAT A SAD TEARFUL MOMENT! THE WINNER IS L928!" _

The whole crowd started cheering

"SHUT UP! LIVES AREN'T MADE FOR YOUR ENTERTAINMENT!" Lena yelled in a loud voice

But the crowd continued

A worker then gabbed Lena and started dragging her away

_"SPECIAL THANKS TO RIKA-SAMA WHO ORGANIZED THE LAST GAME!" _

The words reached Lena's ears but she didn't care as she kept looking at the corspe laying on the table

She couldn't save Reira

She thinks that everyone always dies because of her. She blames herself for Reira's death.

If only she was stronger to break Reira out...

She cursed her weakness

_It is love that can make us strong , but it is also love that can make us weak _

She remembered her master's words

She wasn't strong enough. She couldn't protect Reira.

Tears kept streaming down her face as she struggled out of the worker's grasps

she broke free and ran towards Reira

She didn't want to leave her.

In the end it took three workers to knock her out of concious and dragging her away.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter end<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Alebeth9 :<strong> _No, for now she won't be able to see through that eye_

**crossover : **_Well I guess this chapter disapointed you? Schneizel won't appear until later_

**Matt :**

_Why thank you, thank you very much *bows*_

**loveredhairedshanks : **

_XD Thanks!_

**ngnyngbgb : **

_It will be. But the thing is that I need to establish Lena's backstory so that you guys don't get confused_


	16. Secret discovered

_**Chapter sixteen :**_

_**The Clifftomb's hidden secret.**_

* * *

><p>After almost three months of competing in the death games for two and a half months Lena was set free. During the games Lena became traumatized...she just lost sense of herself which pleased Rika.<p>

Rika was arrogant that she won and now takes Lena everywhere she goes just to try and spite her.

* * *

><p>Rika sat on her bed. She was currently in a rented room at a hotel on one of her family's islands.<p>

"L928" she said

Lena walked out of the corner of the room and bowed to Rika

"Yes, Rika-sama?" her lifeless voice asked

Rika smirked.

She finaly managed to break her toy. Although she does miss Lena's old attitude she couldn't say that she hates the new Lena.

"Tell me , what are you?" Rika asked

Without looking up Lena answered

"I am no one, a property of The Black Church serving Rika Clifftomb. Known as L928" she answered

"And what is your job?" Rika asked in amusement

"It is to serve Rika Clifftomb. To carry out every one of her whims, no matter the cost. A dog who serves her master" Lena answered

"Good, now lick my feet" Rika ordered

"As you wish, Rika-sama" Lena nodded

Rika held her feet out as Lena grabbed it. Lena moved her face closer to it and began licking it as Rika laughed

"Good dog!" she exclaimed

Lena didn't answer as she continued licking

"Well...I'm thirsty..." Rika said licking her lips

She snapped her fingers signalling Lena to stop

"Go get me some water from the river" she ordered

Lena stood up and bowed "As you wish"

* * *

><p>Lena stood in front of the river with a vase filled with water. She began walking away until she slipped and fell in the river.<p>

'Strange...I'm drowning but I'm not even thinking of swimming to the surface...' she thought as she closed her eyes

Maybe it will all end.

She then felt someone grabbing her and swimming up

"You idiot!" a voice yelled

She opened her eyes to see

"Aquarius?" her broken voice asked

"It's been almost a year since you told us you'd explain the situation, you kept us all waiting. I should just kill you" she said in her dark aura way

Lena seemed unfazed as she answered "Go ahead"

"Oi oi this isn't like you...even if your appearance is different I expected the same selfish brat" Aquarius said

"She died" Lena said

"Lucy, what the hell happened to you?" Aquarius asked

"Lucy? Who's that? I'm L928" Lena answered

Aquarius got mad and slapped Lena.

Lena didn't even seem to notice. The pain felt numb to her

"Who the hell are you?" Aquarius asked

"I am L928" Lena answered

Aquarius slapped her again

"Who are you?" she asked again

"I..am..Lu..L928" Lena answered

Aquarius slapped her "I serve Lucy Heartfillia!"

Lena's eyes widened in shock at that

"Now who are you?" Aquarius asked again

"I..am..L9..Lucy. I am Lucy Heartfillia" Lena answered

Aquarius nodded pleased that she got through to Lena

"What happened?" Aquarius asked

Lena suddenly hugged her

"Brat , let me-!" Aquarius stopped noticing Lena was sobbing

She sighed and started patting Lena's back

Right now she felt useless for not being there for Lucy. She promised Layla to look after Lucy and look...she failed.

Lena then started explaining everything from the beginning

* * *

><p>After Lena finished Aquarius was irritated<p>

"So basicaly you gave up? That's pathetic. Open your eyes people die , you'r lucky you didn't have to do the deed. Compared to Fiore this place is crueler. You can be the most optimistic person in this world for all I care but you need to learn that this world ain't filled with people like you and accept the harsh reality. Giving up like this is the same as being dead. Layla would be disapointed in you" Aquarius said

Lena glared at her "What do you know?" she asked

Aquarius narrowed her eyes

"Stop judging me. Until you walked through the same shoes as me don't ever judge me" Lena said in an icy tone

"Judge? Ha, I'm not judging. I'm telling the truth that litte miss heroine with a sad backstory that deserves everyone's pity can't realize. Instead of pitying yourself you should get your ass in gear" Aquarius said with her own glare

"I'm not a heroine" Lena answered

"Oh really? Trying to free all slaves without expecting anything in return? Isn't that being a heroine? But now that I think about it you gave up on being the heroine isn't that right?" Aquarius asked making Lena break out of her trance

"I..didn't give up" Lena said

"Well I must be blind then" Aquarius said

"..I just lost sight of myself. Thanks Aquarius. I'm back" Lena said with her own grin

Aquarius huffed "The next time I see you like that I'll kill you myself" she vowed

Then another gate opened

"Lucy-sama" Capricorn appeared

"Capricorn?" Lena asked

"I, we all heard about the situation" he said

Lena sighed and looked at the sky "Mama must be disappointed huh?" she asked

"I believe Layla-sama has and never will be disappointed in you." he answered

"Thank you..."

"I shall give you a piece of wisdom if you let me to" Capricorn said

Lena giggled "You know I prefer us not to be that formal"

Capricorn smiled "I know Lucy-sama."

"So what did you want to say?" Lena asked looking at him

"As survivors we carry the feelings of those who passed on our shoulders" he spoke

Lena smiled "That's...really wise" she complimented

"Thank you Lucy-sama , I shall be taking my leave now so that the others may have a word with you" he said as he disapeared

Her other spirits came and they all apologized for not being there for her which Lena brushed off.

* * *

><p>Lena looked at the vase and kicked it into the river<p>

"No way" she said as she began walking back to the hotel

She wants a shower

And she wants one now

No damn Rika is gonna tell her otherwise

So she started walking towards the hotel

* * *

><p>"What do you want Schneizel?" Rika asked in disgust looking at the male in front of her<p>

The two were currently standing in the middle of the busy streets

"I wanted to have diner with my dear sister today" he said with an arrogant aura

Rika narrowed her eyes and licked her dry lips "What brought this on?" she asked

"I have something to discus with you" Schneizel admitted

"Very well, I shall have diner with you tonight. When and where?" Rika asked gripping at her umbrella

"At 'Los dulces'...about seven" Schneizel answered with a creepy smile

Rika nodded and continued walking

She then bumped into something. She looked down wondering who had dared bump into her

Lena stood there with a bored expression surprising Rika

"You shouldn't go" Lena said

"Oh, who ordered you to talk L928? And why shouldn't I?" Rika asked with a slight glare

"I'm Lena, not L928. Schneizel is bad news" Lena warned

"Oh so the dog received her spunk back , here I thought I won" Rika said in disapointment

Lena gave her a harsh glare "You did win. You made me feel despair, weakness, useless and a lot more things. But guess what? When there's despair there's hope. I lost hope but then I found it again unlike you who don't have any hope" she spoke

"H-how?" Rika asked in anger

Lena gave a small laugh "You would have to be blind not to notice that you're drowning in despair. You hide this behind a facade as you make others feel despair just to relieve yours. But instead of relieving your despair you make it worse" she said

Rika then slapped her and began walking away while fumming

Lena rubbed her face thinking about just killing Rika when she remembered something Aoi taught her.

_Lena don't be like the others. When someone in front of you is in danger give them a hand. Try to be friends with the people you meet and if someone betrays you don't ever betray anyone._

Lena sighed in frustration as she cluthed her closen eye remembering when she promised Daichi that she'd follow his principle

"Damn...I hate the fact I can't break my promises" she muttered as she began walking

She asked someone where Los dulces is and received the directions

* * *

><p>Rika sat down at the chair. She was hungry...really hungry. She wanted to eat a real meal tonigth but then Schneizel had to ask her to meet him here.<p>

She sighed in frustration when she remembered her earlier conversation with Lena

"..She has no right to say anything about me...she doesn't even know me.." Rika muttered

Just then Schneizel appeared with a smile and sat across from her

"She?" he asked

"My toy" Rika answered

"This is the first time I've seen a toy work you up like this" Schneizel said just as a waiter came

The waiter placed two glasses of wine and a bottle on the table and left

Rika grabbed the glass and gulped it down. She then grabbed the bottle and filled her glass again

"What do you want anyway?" she asked

"I wanted to tell you about the punishment I received from father" Schneizel said

Rika raised an eyebrow

Schneizel chuckled as he placed his hand on his face. He then ripped the skin which apparently was a mask to reveal his burned face

Rika's eyes widened as her face was filled with disgust

"Disgusting isn't it?" Schneizel asked

Rika stayed sillent as she gulped down another glass

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Shneizel yelled slamming the table

"What are you going to do about it, boy?" Rika asked in amusement

"Kill you, I'll kill you" Schneizel stated

"You and what army?" Rika asked

Just when she asked that everyone in the restaurant stood up and surrounded her and Schneizel. It turned out they were all TBC workers working under Shneize'

"Traitors" Rika calmly said

"Ha, we were never working for you in the first place you bitch!" one yelled

"So she was right" Rika muttered reffering to Lena

"Time to die" Schneizel said

Rika gave a smile

"In the end it doesn't matter. I wanted to die already so you're doing me a faour by ending my life. Dying now serves me right, I never did deserve to be alive" she said as she stood up

She stood still as she closed her eyes

"HELL NO! DYING NOW IS LIKE GIVING UP , YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO DIE! AFTER ALL THE LIVES THAT YOU TOOK YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO JUST DIE. YOU HAVE TO TAKE RESPONSABILITY AND LIVE TO REPENT YOUR SINS!" Lena voice rang through the room

Rika opened her eyes to see Lena (who finaly managed to get here) panting hard.

"Oh it's you. I expected you to be happy to see me gone" Rika said

"Shut up, you have no right to just die now" Lena said

"Won't the world be better with me dead?" Rika mused

"This isn't like you , you're a sadist! Why the hell are you being so suicidial?" Lena yelled

Schneizel started laughing "Youre trying to help this monster without knowing anything?"

"...I don't need to know" Lena stated

"Let me enlighten you. This monster here is a disapointment to our family. She didn't manage to get the genes that the rest of us had and keeps messing around with men. All the men she messed around with only uses her for her fortune and when she realizes this she kills them forcing us to clean up her mess. Forever alone without anyone...no one loves her or cares about her. A slave like you helping her is a surprise" Schneizel said with a laugh

"See? He's right. I have no right to live" Rika said

"And the worse part is that today , a long time ago she massacred her supposedly true lover's family in cold blood and killed her own twin sister!" Schneizel yelled

Rika's eyes watered up. It wasn't the whole truth but she stayed sillent out of guilt

"Who cares? That's all in the past besides she musthave her reasons. Don't judge her unless you've walked in her shoes" Lena defended

Rika's eyes widened. This was the first time someone defended her. "S-stop L928. I..after everything I've done you shouldn't defend me...you have the right to hate me more than anyone else! So just shut up and let me die , I DESERVE TO DIE!" Rika yelled

Lena took this chance and in a blink she was in front of Rika defending her

"IT'S LENA. YOU SHUT UP! Don't get me wrong, I hate you. But I happen to hate your brother more. Also don't you dare try and die...you think dying will repay the sins you've comitted? Don't joke with me! Live and repent for your sins" Lena spoke

"How touvhing, too bad you're going to die too" Schneizel said

"I think you just used my line" Lena said

Schneizel glared at her

"Rika, I'm still your dog. Give me your order" Lena said

Rika knew that she didn't have much choice "Kill everyone here" she ordered

"As you wish" Lena spoke

* * *

><p>"Wind dragon's mist" she chanted<p>

Just like that the mist appeared

"I summon thee, Virgo!" she chanted

"You called , hime?" Virgo appeared with a bow

"Look after Rika, please"

"As you wish" Virgo said as she stood in front of Rika

Lena gave a smile as she disapeared in the mist

* * *

><p>"Who are you?" Rika asked<p>

"I am hime-sama's spirit" Virgo answered

"Spirit?" Rika asked

"Spirits serve their masters. They protect their masters and carry out their wishes" Virgo explained

"So you're Lena's slave?" Rika asked

"No I am not. Us spirits are treated as slaves , yes. But hime does not treat us as such." Virgo said just as she kicked a stray TBC worker back into the mist

"Thanks Virgo!" Lena exclaimed

"Then how does she treat you?" Rika asked

"As nakama" Virgo said

Rika's eyes widened at the work

"That's pathetic. Nakama does not exist in this world. Even if they do they'll end up betraying you , abuse you , use you and torture you" Rika said with a distant look

"Then that is not a real nakama. A real nakama stands beside you, supports you and cares for you no matter what" Virgo said

"...If that's the case...I wish I had a nakama" Rika muttered

"Ask hime. I'm sure hime would be happy to be your nakama" Virgo said

"I can't. After everything I did to her..." Rika said trailing off

"Do not get me wrong. I wish I could just elimante you for everything you've done to my hime but then she'd me mad at me. Hime will always forgive someone no matter how much they have hurt her in the past" Virgo said

"...Is she a heroine out of the books I rad or something?" Rika wondered.

* * *

><p>The mist then cleared up to reveal the TBC workers all having a sword or hole from their chests and along with Schneizel they were burning.<p>

Lena stood in front of Rika. She had a few bruises and a thin cut on her cheeck

"Is it punishment time?" Virgo asked

_**Lena**_ sweatdropped "No, please just go back"

"As you wish hime" Virgo said and disapeared with a bow

Lena then looked at Rika who had a shocked expression and sighed as she extended her hand

"Forgiveness and love. To me these are the two most important things in this world that you lack Rika. You can learn to forgive yourself and others by repenting for everything you've done and learn to love by first loving yourself" Lena softly said

"..Prince...you remind me of the prince on a white horse...I used to love those tales when I was little. Then I started hating those stories after my first heartbreak...ironic that I thought of that just now" Rika said

"You're...strange" Lena said wih a sweat drop

Rika then looked at Lena and licked her dry lips.

She hugged Lena

"No need for the h-!" Lena's eyes widned

Rika had just bit her neck.

Her teeth dug into Lena's neck and she could feel Rika sucking her blood.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter end<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meadow Melody : <strong>*gulps nervously* I guess you didn't see this chapter coming...please forgive me! As an apology gift I'll consider the ship you want_

**crossover :** _...Plot twist?_

**loveredhairedshanks :** _Thanks!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN : Okay before you all start hating me for not letting Rika burn in hell please remember that Schneizel however did burn (literaly). Rika is an anti-hero , okay?_**

**_Not a total villain but more like an anti-hero who's broken. She hurts other people to hide her own pain (that's why she's a sadist)._**

**_But Lena made her do a heel face turn._**

**_Due to Lucy being an all loving hero I couldn't just kill off Rika. Schneizel however is an exception to this._**

**_So now Lena/Lucy will make Rika see the good points of things._**

**_And yes the Clifftombs are actualy vampires._**

**_If mermairds can exist in the OP world, why can't vampires? _**


	17. Heel face turn

_**Chapter seventeen :**_

_**Being Evils is Cool and being good sucks**_

_**or **_

_**Being Good feels good and Being evil sucks?**_

* * *

><p>Rika kept sucking on Lena's blood...it was the most delicious one she's ever had in her whole life which is saying something.<p>

"...R-rika..s-stop..!" Lena managed to say

Rika then snapped out of her trance and stopped. She narrowed her eyes at Lena just wanting to suck her dry but then decided against it as she took her teeth out of Lena's neck

Lena passed out and Rika held her. She licked her now blood stained lips and looked down at the sleeping Lena. She stood up and now held Lena in a bridal style carry. She then looked down at the sleeping Lena

"..I've never felt this strong before..it feels good." Rika muttered

She wondered why Lena's blood tasted that delicious. Normaly the human blood tastes better than the animal blood but Lena's was on a whole different level...it was addicting

Using her super speed she ran to her hotel via roofs.

* * *

><p>Lena was sleeping on the bed and then she stirred awake<p>

She clutched her neck and then noticed that there was no bite mark..odd.

"Rika?" her voice was merely a whisper as she looked around

She felt water streaming in the bathroom and got reminded about her goal to take a bath.

Quickly she rolled out of bed and made her way to the door leading to the bathroom

She grabbed the doorknob and opened it

What she saw made her gasp

Rika was taking a shower and on her back stood the same slave mark that Lena had but bigger

Rika quickly looked at Lena and grabbed her towel wrapping it around her body.

The two stood in awkward sillence until Lena spoke

"Get out. I want to take a shower" she said with a straight face

Rika ran out of the bathroom with a tomato red face making Lena giggle at the irony

* * *

><p>"Why aren't you asking me anything?" Rika finaly asked<p>

After Lena had taken a shower she just went to bed.

"Do you want me to ask?" Lena asked with a yawn

"..I don't know" Rika shyly admitted

Lena started closing her eyes

"I'll tell you" Rika said

Lena then opened her eyes as she muttered "Story time"

"We Clifftombs are vampires. This is one of the reasons that the marines don't mess with us , we are pureblood vampires. The TBC workers are all our servants and has to obey the person who made them a servant's every wish willingly or not." Rika explained

A look of realization spread through Lena's face "So that's why the workers all said 'thank you' when I..." she trailed off not wanting to finish

"You didn't kill them you did them a favor. A worker can only die through vital organs or when their master dies. The workers are already dead or was" Rika corrected

"...So then..how do you turn them into servants?" Lena asked

"Biting them and sucking their blood" Rika answered with a deadpan

Of course it's obvious , you would be a dumbass not to know...guess Lena is a dumbass from time to time

"Oh..wait. You sucked my blood" Lena realized with a look of horror

Rika had a tick mark as she hit Lena on her head. "For some reason it didn't work on you. If it did work you wouldn't be speaking so casually to me" she explained

"Thank...kami , akuma and any other beings" Lena sighed in relief

"It's not that bad..." Rika muttered to herself

"But then why do you have the mark on your back?" Lena asked

Rika stiffened "I did not get all the vampire genes and am the weakest of my whole family. When I was little they used to abuse me pyschicaly and mentaly for being weak...at some point I wondered into town during my teen years. I met someone and we became a 'couple'. One day I caught him cheating on me and I just snapped. I killed him and then my family found me. Their abuse got worse and worse. I often ran away and stupidly fell in love again and again only to be betrayed again and again. The forty eight time that I fell in love...it was a deep love. He accepted me for myself , everything about me and so did I. We lived happily in the village until **_that_ **happened. My twin sister who was far stronger than I had tricked my lover , I found the two having a really intimate moment and I calmly asked what was going on. Guess what they answered? That they love each other. I never felt so humiliated before but did nothing. That was until my twin killed my lover then and there. She then went on a killing spree , I killed her when she was weak." Rika explained as tears streamed down her face

Lena hugged Rika

"After that my family found me. They assumed that I was responsible for the massacre. As punishment for killing my own flesh and blood I received the slave mark to identify me as the family scum. I obediently followed their every order without complaint since then. I am my family's second disgrace" Rika sobbed

"Second?" Lena questioned

"A half vampire , half human hybrid born from a one night stand" Rika explained

Lena then stayed quiet and kept muttering comforting words for the still sobbing Rika

They both eventualy fell asleep

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rika's POV<strong>_

I slowly opened my eyes and had a huge head ache. Groaning I sat up and climbed out of my bed. I then walked to the bathroom to take my morning shower only to find Lena in the bathtub.

The memories of yesterday came back into my head

"Stop standing around doing nothing" Lena said not even glancing at me

I began closing the door

"You can join in, not like any of us is going to kill each other in the bath or anything" Lena said finaly glancing at me

"I am one hundred sixty three years old" I stated

She roled her eyes "I didn't ask, just get in. We're both girls" she said

Relucantly I entered the bathroom and closed the door. I sillently stood there

"What are you waiting for?" she asked leaning on the bathtub as her eye kept observing me

"...I have never done something like this before" I admitted

"What, you've never showed your lovers your naked body?" she asked in amusement

I could feel myself blushing "N-no! I-it's..just...I n-never took a b-bath w-with someone else before!"

I mentaly slapped myself for blushing and stuttering. God why is Lena able to make me act like this!?

Lena giggled "In all your years this is the first time? That's just sad" she said

"S-shut up!" I angirily yelled as I began taking my clothes off

Nodding to myself I made my way over to the bathtub and climbed in.

Lena smiled at me "There, now was that so hard?" she asked as if she was talking to a kid

"No.." I answered as if I was a kid

Another mental slap to myself as I looked down

"Hey Rika?" Lena asked

I looked up at her "What?"

"Do you have a dream?" she asked

I blinked "A dream...? I've never thought about that before. I guess I don't" I replied

"Eh? You don't have any goal you want to achieve?" she asked

I shook my head as a 'no' and looked at her "What about you?" I asked

"My dream? Easy. I want to become the queen of the pirates and live a long life" she grinned at me

My eyes widened at the way she said it as if there's no room for doubts

"A..dream..I wish I had one" I quietly muttered

"Search for it, you'll find it eventualy" she smiled at me

* * *

><p>"Where are you going?" Lena asked me as I began walking out of the hotel room<p>

"Business" I answered

"Okay, can I tag along?" she asked

I sighed "Fine"

* * *

><p>We were walking down the streets towards my family's client when Lena suddenly stopped walking.<p>

"What's wrong?" I asked

She pointed towards a group of people beating up an old man

"That's none of our concern" I said as I began walking

"Get out of the way girl!" someone yelled

I looked back and saw Lena standing on top of a man with an annoyed expression.

"..Why does she always have to be the hero?" I wondered out loud

There's nothing satistfying about going the extra mile for a complete stranger without expecting anything in return. That's just idiotic

"So basicaly..the old man accidently dumped water on your leader and now you're beating him up despite the fact that he apologized and even offfered you guys free food?" Lena asked with an are you serious expression

The men nodded making me face palm at their idiocity

"Idiots" Lena commented

I agreed with her completely

"So? Nothing you can do about it _slave_!" one of the man laughed

Lena laughed as if they just told her joke

"What's so damn funny?" a man asked

"The fact that you think I care about being called a 'slave'. Ironicaly I could just kill you all but I have a morality compass going on in my life. I'll give you all f=three seconds to get the hell out of my sight" Lena said while smilling sweetly at them

'Idiot!' I thought looking at her

"Oh?" one of the men asked

"One" Lena began

"Oh she's serious is she?"

"Two"

"Fufufu like hell this girl can do shit"

Lena looked up at them with a straight face "Three"

Her fists then turned on fire as she held them out and moved them together

"The left hand and the right come together...to make an almighty dragon!" she exclaimed

A small dragon made out of fire came out and lunged towards the men

They all screamed in terror as they began running away

I stared at Lena in awe as she gave the people present a peace sign

"T-thank you..little girl" the old man thanked her

She grinned at him "No problem, just stay out of trouble!" she exclaimed as she began walking back towards me

"You sure took your time" I said narrowing my eyes as we began walking again

"Hmm, if you helped it would have gone faster" she said

I huffed "You're weird" I commeneted

"Oh, how so?" she asked with a tint of amusement

"You do good deeds without any reward in it" I explained

"One you expect something in return your good deed is no longer a good deed is it? Besides I can't just walk on by while seeing something like that happen in front of my eyes" she said

I clicked my tongue as I began walking faster

* * *

><p>We reached my client's house and entered.<p>

It was a woman in her twenties who owned an orphanage and she led us to her living room. She went to go get us tea

Lena kept looking around the room "She's poor" she noted

I nodded

"But she's amazing" Lena said in awe

I felt a pang of jealousy towards the woman "A woman like her?" I asked in disgust

Lena gave me a frown "Of course, she's helping kids in need despite the fact she doesn't even have the means to. I think a woman who can do that is amazing and noble" she said

Before I could answer the woman came back with a tray.

She placed the tea cups down and sat across from us

"Sorry for the wait" she apologized

"No problem miss" Lena smiled at her

"Let us begin" I said

She nodded and took out an envelope. She placed the envelope on the table

I took the envelope, opened it and began counting the money.

"This isn't even half" I said

"P-please...that's all I have right now" she begged

"...miss..." Lena said

I sighed and decided to repay my debt to Lena

"Very well, I shall excuse this just this once." I said placing the envelope back on the table

The woman looked at me with wide eyes and suddenly jumped towards me wrapping me in a hug

"Thank you, thank you , thank you!" she kept repeating over and over

I felt warm inside

'What's this feeling...?' I wondered

I noticed Lena smiling at us and decided that I'll ask her

* * *

><p>"Lena..?" I asked while glancing away<p>

"Oh so you know my name?" she asked in amusement

I wanted to just slap her but resisted the urge to

"I...when the woman hugged me and kept thanking me I felt warm inside...why?" I asked

She fell down and began laughing

"What's so funny!?" I yelled at her

She kept laughing "..Just the fact that you lived almost two hundred years and don't know that!" she wheezed out

"...Not funny" I quietly muttered

She stood up

"Rika, that feeling you had is the reason why I don't expect anything in return for when I help someone. You felt good when you helped that lady...you felt happy that you were able to help her. And when she thanked you it made you happier" she explained with a soft smile as she began walking

I stood there

This was the first time I've ever felt like that and then it hit me

"Being good...feels good" I realized as I began walking after Lena

For the first time in forever I had a smile...a true genuine smile.

"That smile suits you" Lena complimented

I blushed 'Damn Rika! Why are you blushing over what a four year old said!?' I mentaly yelled at myself

"I'm serious" Lena said looking at me

My eyes kept staring at the slave mark on her eye as I felt myself drowning in guilt

She tilted her head in confusion as I slowly placed my hand on her eye

"I..I'm sorry..." I apologized

I knew that it was selfish to apologize now but..

"You're sorry?" Lena chuckled

"...Yes" I nodded

"Rika you're more naive than me! You're lucky that I easily forgive people because if I was somebody else I'd beat you up" she laughed

I ignored her as I grabbed her hand and started dragging her to a hair salon

* * *

><p>"Trim her hair, cover the mark on her eye with her hair and treat her hair" I ordered the hair styler<p>

Upon noticing who I am she nodded "Right away Rika-sama!" she exclaimed dragging Lena away

"Does she favor that slave?"

"Rika-sama...actualy ordered something like that?"

I heard people whispering

"Shut your traps, you gossiping pigs. Do not call the girl 'slave'. Her name is Lena" I defended surprising myself

Everyone gasped and began quietly walking away

I felt angered at the whole slave thing

I wonder how they would react if they saw the mark on my back

* * *

><p>"You didn't have to do that you know" Lena muttered as we walked to our room<p>

She now has her hair a few inches below her chin and her bangs covering her eye.

"Hmph, I just hate the looks people give you for that mark" I explained

"Well weren't you the one who gave it to me?" she deadpanned

"You're right...but now I realize that you're right. No one should be another's property...everybody deserves freedom" I admitted

"I see, thanks. I like my new style" she admitted with a grin

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter end<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN : Yup, this is Rika's tru self right here. Hate it or love it?_**

**_She still hasn't redeem herself though_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Meadow Melody : <em>**

_Well my friend reacted the same! LOL, I get it :D_

**crossover : **

_Oh no worry she will. Just be patient 'kay? _

**loveredhairedshanks :**

_Really? I find it awesome that she is!_

**Matt :**

_I agree even though it's a devil fruit_


	18. C and P

_'...' - thoughts_

_...- important detail or just awesome_

_"..." - quote/ singing_

**_"..." dark aura/awesomeness way of saying thing_**

**".." - taunts**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter eighteen :<strong>_

_**Crime and Punishment**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lena's POV<strong>_

I groaned as I opened my eye..only to be met with darkness

"Eh..?" my muffled voice asked

I then started using my hands to figure out where I am

_'Soft. Nice. Squeeze.'_

I then felt myself blushing as I realized that I was using Rika's breasts as pillows.

I began to quietly get out but then she hugged me closer making me almost suffocate

"Lena..." she muttered as her grip on me tightened

_'Eh? I wonder what she's dreaming off' _I thought to myself

I decided to sleep in a bit more as I closed my eyes

* * *

><p>"KYAAH!" a loud yelled that could make me go deaf yelled<p>

I quickly sat up "What's going on?" I asked glancing around the room

I then felt Rika slap me...real hard.

"PERVERT!" she yelled

"EH!?" I screamed in confusion

"When I...w-woke up you were groping my breast!" she accused me with a tomato red face

My face also turned beet red "I-I did not! I'm straight!" I defended myself

"...Liar" she said

_'Oh well two can play it this game' _I evily though

"Oh? You were the one who hugged me colse to your breasts and kept moaning my name in pleasure!" I smoothly lied

Her face turned even more red if that's possible "H-h-how!?" she asked

I comicaly fell down "It was true!?" I asked

We stood in awkward sillence until I decided to break it

"Umm this is wrong. So wrong. I am four and you're over a hundred. Which makes you a pedophile. Also the fact that were both girls and from the stories I've heard you're straight. Not that there's anything wrong with it if you're not" I explained

"..." she looked at me with an are you serious face

I gave her an I'm dead serious straight face

"Get out" she said

"Eh? Are you mad at me?" I asked

"GET THE HELL OUT!" she yelled pointing to the door

"...Moody much?" I asked as I began walking towards the girl

I opened it , stepped outside and closed it. I slumped against the door wondering what I did wrong...we're both girls!

* * *

><p>After a bit the door went open and I fell back<p>

"...Blue...?" I asked

"You pervert!" Rika exclaimed as she kicked me sending me crashing into the wall

I felt really dizzy "I..am..not!"

"Then why are you having a nosebleed? You dirty pervert!" she exclaimed as she placed her hands in front of her face

"..You just kicked me in the face and sent me flying to the wall. I would have to be invisible not to get a bruise or two" I said with a straight face

I then pushed myself off of the wall and exquiped my straw-hat along with my white sundress

"It's been forever since I last wore you" I commented as I started rubbing my straw-hat with a fond smile

"Huh? What's so special about that hat?" Rika asked

"It's my treasure" I answered

"A hat can't be a treasure. Gold and jewels are treasure" Rika stated

"Really now? This hat holds all my precious memories...it knows it all. Besides the feelings behind it is worth far more than any amount of gold in my if you ever insult my hat again..._**I'll destroy**_** you**" I threathened with a glare

"Oh really? How?" she asked

"With light. Vampires can't stand the light" I explained

"I admit that even light can kill us purebloods but how are you going to produce that light?" she asked in amusment

I smirked "I'm a fairy" I answered with a wink as I began walking away

"H-hey! Where are you going?" she yelled after me

"I'm hungry." I answered

We then went and got food.

I wish they sold strawberry milkshake

Man I'd kill for one right now

* * *

><p>"So..mages gather together and take any requests?" Rika asked during my story<p>

I took a sip of water as I nodded

"Any request as long as it rewards them with enough for their efforts" I answered

"Really.." she seemed like she wanted to say something

"So if you could request anything...would you?" I curiously asked

She took a sip of water and nodded

"Yes" she answered

"What?" I asked

"The destruction of my family. I really am a witch aren't I? Wishing for the destruction of my own family..." she said feeling guilty

"If you're a witch...then I'm a demon. I'll stand beside the selfish , short tempered, nags like a mother, mean and cold hearted witch. I'll be the only one to know about her soft side. She'd be like my personal treasure" I gave her a closed eye smile

"I'm going to the bathroom!" she exclaimed

I opened my eyes to see the bathroom door being roughly closed

"Did I do something wrong...?" I wondered

I glanced around to see that everyone face palmed

"Why are you all face palming?" I asked

"We don't know , for some reason we felt someone deserve a face palm" they answered in synch

"Wow that person must be...really dense or stupid" I commented

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rika's POV (At the time)<strong>_

"If you're a witch...then I'm a demon. I'll stand beside the selfish , short tempered, nags like a mother, mean and cold hearted witch. I'll be the only one to know about her soft side. She'd be like my personal treasure" Lena said doing a closed eyed smile

My heart started beating ten times faster , my stomach felt weird and I could feel myself blushing like mad

"I'm going to the bathroom!" I exclaimed as I quickly stood up and ran to the bathroom

I roughly closed the door

"Idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot!" I kept muttering as I splashed my face with water

_'Why does Lena always know what I want to hear!? And why do I keep feeling like this?...Whenever she's around I seem to act like an idiot. A BIG IDIOT. Besides she must be just pitying me or plotting revenge because I caused her friend's death...I wish I could go back in time to fix all those mistakes...maybe then I could hear Lena tell me that she likes me...like she said to that woman. Wait. Why do I want her to like me?'_

As I asked myself the answer became clear

_'I want her to adore me like a little sister does to her big sister!'_

**_(Jokergirl face palms)_**

I nodded to myself knowing it was true

I glanced around and saw that the girl next to me in front of the other mirror was face palming

"Why are you face palming?" I asked

"Oh, no reason. I just felt the really huge urge to facepalm for some reason." she answered with a smile

"Oh" I said

"I like your eye-liner" she said

"I like your lipstick" I complimented her

She smiled "Thank you. I actualy wore it for the person I like..."

"Well I'm sure he likes it" I assured her

She blinked "It's actualy a she." she said

"Oh, sorry. I'm sure she'll love it" I smiled at her

As she walked out I couldn't help but wonder how a girl can fall for a girl

Is that even true love?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back to Lena's POV (Time skip to hotel room)<strong>_

"Hey Lena?" Rika asked

"Yeah?" I asked

"I wonder how it feels like to be a big sister" she said

"Random...what brought this on?" I asked as I rolled over my side looking at her

"I..see you...as...-"

She was interrupted by someone knocking the door

"I felt that happened on purpose" I commented as the two of us stood up and walked to the door

"Good evening" me and Rika said in synch

"Good evening Rika-sama, I am here to take custody of the criminal who killed Schneizel" a TBC worker said

I then freezed and felt Rika doing the same

"W-what's going to happen to the criminal?" she asked

"I have orders to take her to the main island where the palace is along with a few others. There you along with the other masters or mistresses will judge the criminal." the TBC worker said

An idea then popped into my head as I pinched Rika's hand. She looked at me as I did a motion with my hand for her to bent down to my height which she did.

"Keep it safe" I whispered as I placed my straw-hat on her head

"L-lena?" she asked in confusion

"I, Lena D Ryu was responsible for murdering Schneizel" I confessed with confidence

"Okay kid, like hell I'd belive that" the TBC worker said

"She is. She murdered him in front of my eyes, I've kept her in custody with sea stone cuffs due to her being a devil fruit user" Rika said as she gave me an you better know what you're doing face

"Well...if you're a witness I guess it is this scum" the TBC worker said as he eyed me in disgust

"A scum? No, I'm a pirate!" I proudly exclaimed

He then grabbed me by my hand

I quickly looked at Rika

"I, hereby accept your request" I said with a grin

Her face was a mixture of shock, doubt , fear and disbelief

I then felt a needle being plunged into my neck and let the blackness take me

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter end<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kimboslice98 : <strong>_

_Depends on how you see it. Rika's relationship with Lena is a bit complicated but to sum it up Rika has a huge one sided crush on Lena much like Juvia towards Gray_

**_crossover__ :_**

_Yes me too , thanks for your support :D_

**_Meadow Melody :_**

_Rika's a lovable tsundere now isn't she? Definetly better than her sadistic self_

**_loveredhairedshanks :_**

_Thanks ;)_


	19. Climax

_**A/N : The Slaves arc has reaches its climax! Three chapters in one! Before the start of the new arc Lucy will be meeting a few OP characters, look forward to that.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter:<strong>_

_**Inmates**_

_**A pirate's life for me!**_

_**Lena's plan...revealed!**_

* * *

><p>"Dadumdadumdadamadu!" a boy with white hair sung way off tune<p>

The other boy who had red hair glared at the oblivious boy in front of him.

The two were currently in a cell waiting for their judment. Just like Lena these two are slaves and had comitted crimes against the Black Church

_"Are you, are you coming to the tree, they strung up a man , they say who murdered three" _the white haired boy started singing

The boy with red hair sighed at the idiot in front of him. He really hated that song and wondered when the other slaves started singing it

"Who was the girl who taught that song again...?" the white haired boy wondered as if he read the red hair's thoughts

The red haired boy ignored him not wanting to socialize

"Ledu, Rena, Nera...It's on the tip of my tongue!" the white haired boy exclaimed in frustration

"Who cares" the red haired finaly commented

"You're finaly talking to me? So we're friends now right?" the white haired asked

"No, we are not" the red haired bluntly said

"How come?" the white haired ask

"Because you're human"

"So?"

"I **hate **humans"

And so they stayed quiet until the white haired boy began singing again

_"Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met at midnight_

_In the hanging tree." _he continued singing

He didn't get the chance to meet the person who taught the others but he wished he did. The stories she heard about the girl was interesting...he believed the girl would make a miracle happen and look. He's now stuck in a cell with a guy who keeps ignoring him

He sighed wondering when he'd die already

A feminine voice was then heard

_"Are you, are you_

_Coming to the tree_

_Where dead man called out_

_For his love to flee._

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met at midnight_

_In the hanging tree" _

"Shut up scum!" a worker yelled kicking a girl into the cell

"Ouch...don't they know how to treat a lady?" the girl questioned

Just then light shined through the small window in the cell to make their appearances clear

The red haired boy's left eye was blue-green while his right eye was yellow. His ears were pierced and he seemed to be around the age of seven

The white haired boy had purple eyes. He had an innocent face and seemed to be nine years old

Lena went to rub her head and accidently moved the bangs covering her slave mark away making the two boys wince a bit

They knew this girl was dangerous

"Hi there, seems like we're doomed. Want to be friends in the meanwhile?" she asked with a grin

The two boys sweatdropped at her lack of interest in the situation

"Idiots...I'm surrounded by..idiots." the red haired muttered

"Wait, you're Teka!" the boy with white hair exclaimed realizing who Lena was

"Who's that? The name's Lena , go that memorized!?" the girl asked

"I'm Yoru!" the white haired introduced with a grin of his own

"Pleased to meet you Yoru!" Lena said as she tried to shake is hand only to realize she was still cuffed

"You're a devil fruit user too?" Yoru asked

"Nope, that's too mainstream!" Lena said

"Then what are you?" Yoru asked

"S-e-c-r-e-t" Lena winked

Yoru pouted

"But you did ate a devil fruit right?" Lena asked

Yoru nodded "Buzzer-beat fruit."

"Buzzer-beat fruit?" Lena tilted her head in confusion

"I never miss my target, it's like a handicap." Yoru said with a hint of annoyance

Lena wondered why

"But these cuffs are so annoying!" Yoru changed the subject

"Kairoseki...commonly used to take out devil fruit users" the red hair began

Yoru and Lena looked at him making him a bit annoyed at all the attention but continued his explanation

* * *

><p>"And that is everything there is to know about them" he finished<p>

Yoru and Lena looked at him in awe making him cough

"You're so cool!" they exclaimed

"It's common knowledge you idiots" he said

"What's you name?" Lena asked

"...M..t." the boy muttered

"Eh? I didn't hear you" Yoru said

"It's nice to meet you Matt!" Lena said with a grin

The two boys blinked looking at girl both wondering how she could have heard that

"So what exactly is this place?" she asked

Yoru comicaly fell down while Matt kept muttering things about being surrounded by idiots

* * *

><p>"Oh so they're going to decide our punishment in front of marines?" Lena confirmed<p>

The two nodded not noticing the glint in Lena's eyes

"I hate marines , I hate the Black Church...wonder which one I hate more?" Lena wondered

The two boys shrugged not bothering to answer

'I wonder how Rika's doing' Lena thought

"So Lena? What did you do besides giving the others hope?" Yoru asked

"Oh, you know I burned Schneizel" Lena said not even bothering to hide it

They'd find out anyways

Yoru's eyes widened as Matt laughed "You're mad!" the two said

"Yeah, people tend to tell me that. What about you two?" Lena asked

The two decided it wouldn't hurt to tell their story since their going to die anyway. They had no hope in surviving

"I was born on an island in this part of the sea, I used to play all day long with my friends...then one day I found a weird fruit that looked like something you use for target practise. Curiosity made me eat it and I spat it out. I tasted like fuck for fuck's sake."

Matt and Lena were a bit surprised to hear Yoru swear but didn't show it

"Ever since I ate that fruit , I'd never miss my target. One day I went home to find a drunk marine...raping my own mother in front of my eyes...I grabbed a knife and got the marines attention. I threw the knife and it got him square in the eye killing him in an instant. I felt satisfied for showing that fucker a lesson. But then guess what? My mother killed herself that very night leaving me a letter telling me how much she loved me but couldn't bear being alive after being tainted." he said with a distant look

Lena couldn't believe what he went through. She just...couldn't.

"A week passed, I didn't eat and didn't drink. Dad came home, found the two dead bodies. Decided to start a new life after selling me to one of Black Church's drug dealers. Been a slave for about two years...found a gun...killed a few workers trying to escape but then got caught. Life's a bitch, plain as that. Guess dying serves me right huh? A person with a messed up family like mine doesn't -"

Lena caught him off by hitting him in the head with her own head

"Don't say that! You..deserve to live..a flower can't choose where they're born...they can't choose their parents" Lena said as tears streamed down her eye

Yoru was taken aback by the fact that a stranger was crying for him

"Yeah sorry for throwing myself a pity party" Yoru said rubbing Lena's head

"Glad to see you noticed" Matt commented

"Lucy-kick!" Lena exclaimed as she kicked Matt

Matt fell back with an annoyed expression

"Lucy kick?" Yoru asked with a sweat drop

"So who's next?" Lena asked as if she didn't just kick Matt

Matt sat back up

"Oh okay, go ahead Matt" Lena said

'I didn't even say anything' Matt thought

"I was born on the first half of the grandline. I was always a curious kid. No one understood me but Kenro, he was my best friend. Died from being killed by his drunk father. Wanting to have a memory of him I replaced my left eye with his. Family thought I was crazy. Sold me. I became a slave. Poisoned BC's guests for fun and ended up here" Matt shortly said

"You're...insane. Who poisons someone for fun?" Yoru commented

"How did you even get the poison?" Lena asked

Matt stared dully at the two "Because I can, I made the poison on myself" he answered

"Can I ask you two a question...?" Lena asked

The two looked at her

"Join-" she was cut off as the cell door went open

"Time for your judgement" a TBC worker said

"We'll continue this later" Lena said standing up

* * *

><p>Rika looked down with her eyes full of worry for Lena as she held the straw-hat close to her<p>

'She'll be fine...she..she won't leave me..she promised' Rika kept repeating in her head

She was standing on the balcony looking down at the clearing in front of her. Her other 'family' were all present so that they could judge the three young criminal. Her father was sitting on the throne being guarded by three marines

Red, Yellow and Blue.

Rika had heard about their reputation and feared for Lena.

Then the door went open to reveal the three criminals all wearing a poker face.

Matt was on the left , Lena between and Yoru on her right

Lena glanced around the room and her eyes landed on Rika

Her face softened noticing how worried Rika was and gave her a small reassuring gesture by placing her hands behind her head to show her the Fairy Tail mark.

She then heard a familiar chuckle and her gaze landed on Red. The man who had killed her family in front of her. She did a full out glare as anger consumed her

"Always laughing...your laughter is annoying, didn't anyone ever tell you that?" Lena questioned

Everyone was confused as Red laughed "Didn't anyone ever teach you how to die?"

Lena forced herself to smirk "Nope, I don't know the meaning of death. Maybe if you hadn't _**kill**_them I would know"

"Well maybe if you didn't have that childish dream of yours then they'd still be alive" Red said

Lena stood quiet but kept glaring at Red

"Who is she?" Blue asked

"Remember when you two missed out the last accident? She's the cause for it" Red said in an accusing voice

"Shut your trap!" Lena hissed at him

"Oh the dragon-girl" Yellow said

Red nodded as Lena looked down so they won't see her eyes water up. This isn't the time for personal matters...she has to keep her promise to Rika.

'Lena?' Rika thought in worry

"SILLENCE" the main boss exclaimed

* * *

><p>"Matt Rider, you are accused for poisoning family guest" he began<p>

Matt looked blankly at him and gave a ghost smile "It was fun"

"Yoru Knight, you are accused for murder and trying to escape" he continued

"Can't blame a guy for trying" Yoru shrugged

"And lastly Lena, accused for murdering Schneizel along with ten more workers"

"The workers actually thanked me, Schneizel told me to rot in hell like the bitch I am. Too bad he's the one who went to hell" Lena commented without looking up

"The three of you are all accused of-" he was cut off as Lena began laughing

Tears of laughter fell from her face. Rika looked at her in shock as Matt and Yoru thought that she went insane at that very momment. Red , Yellow and Blue narrowed their eyes

"Now, now. We're not done yet." Lena said looking up with a glare

"Clifftombs, you are accused for illegal drug traficking, slae business, killing and more." she said

"That does not matter" Rika's father said

Lena nodded in agreement "Yeah, but you did a grave mistake..."

"Oh?"

"You hurt my nakama and made her suffer. Let me teach you something...you can hurt me , traumatize me, spit on me and even beat me half to death...but if you ever lay a finger on my nakama you are dead meat. I'll destroy you" Lena said

"You and what army?" Rika's father asked

Just then Lena broke her cuffs with her hand making herself bleed and the vampires had to restrain themselves

"Only me, no one else needed" Lena said

"You're insane" Matt said in awe

"Definetly" Yoru nodded in fear

Red took out his gun a pointed at Lena "I'll make sure you don't live this time. Any last words?" he asked

Lena looked at him and grinned "I'm Lena D Ryu and I'm going to become the Queen of the pirates!" she exclaimed

Matt and Yoru's eyes widened in disbelief

"That dream will be the death of you" Red said with a smirk as she shot

Lena just held her hand out and caught the bullet "I'm stronger than I was back then..."

She threw the bullet behind her

"Rika..give me your orders" Lena said looking at Rika

"Lena..." Rika muttered

She noticed how everyone was looking at her

Should she back down and endure their torture...or believe in Lena?

"No orders?" Lena asked with a playful smile

Rika took a deep breath "I command you..

"...DESTROY THE CLIFFTOMBS, THEIR VERY EXISTENCE!"

"Yes, your highness" Lena bowed in respect

She always wanted to do that

The Clifftombs all began laughing as the marines watched with interest how Lena was insane enough to go up against the Clifftombs consisting of almost forty members.

"They laugh like amateurs" Lena commented as she clasped her hands together

"...Hey Matt, Yoru?" she asked

"Yeah?" the two asked

"Join my crew, I'm not forcing you though. Think about it" Lena said

"...Heck of a confidence you have,huh?" Matt said with a smirk

Lena closed her eyes as a ball of light appeared

She knew that she would be drained by using this but desperate times calls for desperate measures. Besides she planned this from the very begining

The ground started shaking shutting everyone up as light began to shine everywhere

Lena opened her eye as a magic circle appeared

The Clifftombs knew they couldn't let her finish and all jumped towards her

_**"FAIRY LAW!"**_she chanted

The Clifftombs were all destroyed by the light

Yellow, Blue and Red who were caught off guard were knocked out

As the light disapeared Rika was the only Clifftomb left

Lena started panting hard but looked at Rika with a grin "See that!? You're Free!" Lena yelled as she shoved her bangs to reveal her slave free eye

The three gasped

"H-how...?" Rika asked

"Fairy Law, it inflicts heavy damage at the people I see as enemies. Everything related to the Clifftombs except for you was my enemy so it's natural. Everyone who had the slave mark is now free" Lena explained

Matt quickly looked at his stomach as Yoru checked his shoulder "It's true..." the two muttered

"Why did you do all this...?" Rika asked

"They were your darkness , right? It's my job to destroy your darkness." Lena said with a smile

_"If you're a witch...then I'm a demon. I'll stand beside the selfish , short tempered, nags like a mother, mean and cold hearted witch. I'll be the only one to know about her soft side. She'd be like my personal treasure"_

It was the that Rika realized

She realized that she loved Lena in a romantic way

'I don't care if this is wrong...Lena is the first person to ever make me feel like this' she thought

Rika ran towards the balcony and jumped towards Lena

Lena's jaws dropped 'Can't she see I'm exhausted!?' she mentaly yelled as she catched Rika

'She's surprisingly light' Lena noted

Rika smiled at Lena "Close your eyes" she ordered

Lena did so

Rika stared at Lena's lips 'She's too young...I'll wait' she decided placing a kiss on Lena's forehead and her hat on her head

'...She likes her?' Matt and Yoru thought

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter end!<strong>_

_**I'll answer the reviews I received in the next chapter **_


	20. Aftermath

_**A/N : This is the aftermath of the slaves arc. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter :<strong>_

_**Decisions and vows**_

* * *

><p>Rika stared at Lena's lips 'She's too young...I'll wait' she decided placing a kiss on Lena's forehead and her hat on her head<p>

'...She likes her?' Matt and Yoru thought

Lena opened her eyes with a tired grin "So what now?" she asked

Everyone present sweat dropped

"Don't you have a plan Lena?" Rika asked as she stood on her own

"Of course I do. Destroy the Clifftombs. Have a little chat with the marine trio when they wake up. Wait for Matt and Yoru's decision. Then further planning" Lena explained

Rika felt jealous...why did Lena ask two complete strangers to join her crew instead of Rika?

"But then how do we break these off?" Yoru questioned holding his cuffs up

"I have the key" Lena said taking out the key from her shoes

"Since when did you have that?" Matt questioned

"When I first met you two" Lena answered

Yoru punched her in the head "Couldn't you have released us from the beginning?" he asked with a sigh

Lena released Matt first with a pout "It was for the sake of the show"

"I actually agree with her...seeing death so close made me excited" Matt said

"Duh cause you're batshit crazy!" Yoru comically cried as Lena released him

Lena then took out two golden keys

"Virgo , Cancer!" she yelled holding them out

"Yes hime-sama?" Virgo asked with a bow

"You called, ebi?" Cancer asked

Matt and Yoru jumped back in surprise

"It's good to see you again Virgo-san" Rika smiled

"What are they?" Yoru asked

"They're my nakama and spirits. I'm a mage!" Lena said with a proud grin

"Spirits?" Matt asked while poking Virgo who did not mind

"Yes, we are hime's spirits" Vigro confirmed

"But you two are solid...Lena?" Matt asked

"Yeah?" Lena asked

"Can I dissect them?" he asked

"Over my dead body, try to and I'll send you straight to hell" Lena threatened

Matt placed his hands up in defeat "Whatever" he said as he began walking away

"Where are you going?" Yoru asked while running after him

"Explore a bit" Matt answered with a shrug

'We're finaly alone..' Rika thought

"Hime, what do you need?" Virgo asked

'Not' Rika mentally rolled her eyes

"There are three people knocked out up there, take them to the cell. Remove their belongings as well" Lena ordered

"Hai hime/ebi" the two spirits said as they went to do their job

'Just a bit more..' Lena thought as sweat kept falling of her head

She was drained. Her magic stamina was weak compared to her past life but her endurance ain't something to mess with.

"So what now?" she asked Rika

Rika blinked "I don't know...all my life I wanted to be free..now I am. I guess I'll start with deciding what to do with the family fortune , the islands, our business and things like that since I'm the only one alive"

"Great,now you can find your dream" Lena grinned

Rika felt a pang 'You...idiot!..I want to go to sea...with you..that's my new dream' she thought

"But I'll always be nakama" Lena said

"Nakama...? You'd let me be your nakama after everything I've done to you?" Rika asked

"It's all in the past, life goes on. Make the best of it" she shrugged as she began walking away

"Hey where are you going?" Rika asked

"To explore, talk to the other two and maybe take a bath until the marines wake up" she answered with a yawn

Rika giggled but then stopped

'This..is the first time I've ever giggled in a long time' she thought with a smile

"I'll help" she said

"Nope, rest or go do paperworks. If the marines find out your helping me my plan won't work" Lena said

Rika nodded glad that Lena did have a plan

* * *

><p>"I haven't decided yet" Yoru said with an apologetic smile<p>

The two had just bumped into each other in a hall after Matt got rid of Yoru. The hall was filled with pictures of the Clifftombs and the walls were painted red and yellow

"..Don't you want to?" Lena asked with puppy dog eyes

Yoru sighed as he looked at his hands "You said you wanted to become the pirate queen, right?"

Lena nodded "Yep" she said popping out the p

"So you should look for people who's better than me" Yoru said

"Idea rejected. I already chose you!" Lena declared bringing up her point finger and pointing at him

Yoru was almost about to lose it as he sighed in frustration "Why me?" he asked

"You're interesting." Lena answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world

"That's the only reason!?" Yoru yelled in disbelief

Lena nodded "That and the fact that I need a gunman on my crew"

Yoru stiffened "A gunman?" he asked

Lena nodded again "Yeah you'd be perfect considering you seem like you're pretty good with a gun"

"I guess" Yoru shrugged

"So?" Lena asked in excitement

Yoru sighed in defeat and her one finger up

"One, I have anger issues okay?"

Lena was surprised but nodded regardless as Yoru raised another finger

"Two! You'll have to provide me with the guns I need"

"Anything else?" Lena asked

Yoru rubbed his neck "Not really"

Lena grinned "Now you're part of my crew!"

Yoru's lips curved up a bit "I guess" he said as he began walking away

_T-than aura just now..!_ Lena thought in shock

"W-wait!" she yelled mentally scolding herself for stuttering like that

"Yeah?" he asked as he stopped walking

"Where's Matt?" she asked

Yoru began walking again as he answered

"Take a left at the end of the hall , fourth door and you've reached your destination which is the kitchen"

"Right,thanks!" Lena exclaimed

_That aura...I really managed to pick someone interesting for my crew_ Lena thought as she followed the directions given to her

She didn't notice the devious smirk she had

* * *

><p>"Yeah I'll join" Matt said placing a lollipop in his mouth<p>

"Well that was easy...how come?" Lena asked narrowing her eyes

"I have a feeling that if I come with you I'll be able to see lots of people as they die~" Matt said with an insane grin

"...eh?" Lena asked in confusion. She was currently lost

"When do you feel the most excitement?" Matt asked

Lena raised her eyebrows but answered "When I'm free to do what I want I guess" she answered

"I expected that from you..." Matt said

"How about you?" Lena asked

"It's when facing death...when I see death in front of me...that's the moment." Matt answered as he walked to the door

Without looking at Lena he left

_How did I end up with the most dangerous people...?_

* * *

><p>Red, Yellow and Blue were currently in a cell and tied up together with a rope. They were still a bit dazed over what happened and were waiting to see what happens next.<p>

It was deathly silent until footsteps were heard coming in their direction

They looked up just in time to see Lena and Rika at the door both wearing a poker face.

"Came to finish us off?" Red asked with a smirk as if daring them

Lena sighed as she shook her head in disapproval "Not everything has to be decided by life and death. Think about the future a little will you?" she asked quoting what Gray once said

Yellow did a closed eye smile as he nodded "Finaly someone who gets me...if only you were ten years older"

He suddenly felt a really bad vibe surrounding him not knowing that Rika's responsible for that

"So what do you want?" Blue asked narrowing her eyes

"The three of you aren't normal marines. You guys have your own hidden agenda, right?" Lena asked

When Blue and Yellow's eyes widened Lena smirked mentally thanking Kage for teaching her how to lie through her teeth , exploit weaknesses and bluff like no tomorrow

Red sighed "Lying after Blue and Yellow gave it away would just be a pitiful attempt...so what now?"

"I want to negotiate with the leader in private" Lena boldly stated

"Negotiation, huh? Sure" Red said with a business smile

"R-red!" Blue exclaimed

"Red, you sure?" Yellow asked

"She'll benefit us" Red said

"If you say so" Yellow shrugged

Blue sighed in defeat knowing that there's no changing Red's mind

Red looked back up at Lena "We accept"

Lena smiled as the mood changed

She equiped the daggers she had received from Stormy. The marines didn't comment and Lena cut them free

"Since we're in the negotiating phase Blue and Yellow are now guests so could you do me a favor and escort them to a guest room Rika?" Lena asked in a way that sounded more like an order

"But-" Rika began protesting

"Me and Red have some catching up to do" Lena cut her off

"Right" Rika said as she begrudgingly began escorting Yellow and Blue away

"I already picked a room for us, let's go" Lena said

During the walk Lena made sure to keep a close watch on Red despite her hate towards him. But she knew that despite how strong she is right now that she's no where near him and that right now the negotiation will benefit them.

For now she'll focus on the present. She knows that despite wanting to take her revenge right here and now despite it not having a chance of succeeding would disappoint her grandmother , grandfather and her uncle.

In the future though...she's not sure if she might not kill Red because of his hidden agenda being a danger to those she loves. She made a vow that if that's the case she'll put a hole in his head after stabbing him in the chest.

* * *

><p>"What a nice choice" Red commented leaning on the desk<p>

The two are currently in the deceased head of the Clifftomb's office. It was huge and basically a waste of space only having a bookshelf , one huge painting on the wall of the Clifftomb family and the big desk. Also let's not forget about the chairs. Aside from that there was a small table between two couches. Did I mention the carpet and chandelier?

Lena was sitting on the couch messing with her hat

"Still wearing that hat huh?" Red asked

Lena jumped in surprise mentally cursing herself for not realizing that Red had managed to sit on the couch across from her without her noticing.

"It's my treasure" Lena admitted

"Right, let's begin with the negotiations shall we?" Red asked clearly taking the lead

Lena nodded allowing him to do so

"Let's start with the current situation. You were supposed to be executed due to killing of Schnesomething" he began

"You and the other two were in charge of taking care of the head which you failed miserably in" Lena added

Red chuckled "Logic error"

**_(Logic error : two conflicting knowledges where one is true and the other is false.)_**

"How is my statement not true?" Lena asked in confusion

"You already know that the Clifftombs were in fact a family of vampires, right? So it would be safe to say that they bribed our corrupted superiors into turning a blind eye at their crimes. They had powerful influence so the marines couldn't do anything about it. You actually did us a favor by killing them off" Red said with a grateful smile

"I see then that takes off a few of the negotiation demands" Lena said finally understanding

"Time for demands then, let's start with you" Red said

"You and the other two won't kill Rika. Rika is the only Clifftomb alive so she's the boss and can decide what to do with her family properties. I was the one responsible for the Clifftomb's destruction" Lena listed off with her fingers

Red nodded "Seems fair nothing else?"

"I want to know what happened. Exactly one year ago on my island" Lena demanded in a serious tone

Red gave a wicked smile "Complete destruction."

"I can't even remember how many I killed. 'Please spare my children!' 'We're innocent!' 'We'll pay you anything' I heard those lines more times than I'd wanted to. Beautiful red everywhere...along with burning corpses." he said with that smile of his

Lena's body was shaking. She already knew about what Red said because she witnessed it from above when Stormy held her.

"Some would even kill themselves then and there. Of course those dragons really did a number on us, but even they suffered casualties."

Lena looked at Red. Her right eye wide in disbelief.

"We managed to cut the blue dragon who uses water's tail off and destroy the dragon that uses lightning's wings...I'll tell you other part when you complete my demands" Red chuckled

Tears of anger streamed down Lena's face as she looked down not wanting to show him her tears again. How dare he do that to them?

"I'll accept all of your demands. I have only one demand. You become mine, Yellow and Blue's errand girl. We give you a few jobs you do them without question" Red said

After killing off her family and doing those things to Aoi and Stormy he had the guts to ask her to work for him? The very same person who did all of that? Lena snapped

"Hell no, I refuse" she said in a deadly calm voice

"Oh?" Red asked

She looked up at Red with a glare. Despite glaring tears were still streaming down her face

"You killed the people I held dear and you have the guts to ask me to work for you!? I'LL KILL YOU!" she yelled equiping the sword she received from Kage and Hikari

Red just sat there amused as Lena lunged at him

Just when Lena was about to slice his throat he used his left hand to grab her face and throw her on the table cutting her completely off guard. Lena coughed up blood as Red stood up

"It wasn't an offer...it was a **demand**" he said placing a den den mushi down next to Lena

"That will be our means of communication. For now you're still too young, I'll have to wait about ten years at max until I give you your first job and make sure you don't get a bounty until then. The moment you finaly get your oficial pirate debut will be the day I give you your first job." he explained

Lena kept glaring at him

"Oh and also...kill me?" Red asked

He then began laughing like it was the best joke her's ever heard his entire life. When he stopped however Lena started choking. Red had released his haki in the room "That's not even half of it, you think you can kill me?"

He walked over to the door.

Just before he was about to exit he looked back with a sickenly sweet smile "Happy birthday Lena D Ryu" he said

When he left the pressure disapeared allowing Lena to breath. Lena greedily took fast breaths causing her to cough. She then started hitting the floor in frustration as she cried in frustration hating herself for being so weak.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it!" she kept repeating over and over in frustration

It was today on her fifth birthday that she realized that she was naive. Thinking that she's strong just because she has different tricks up her sleeve...she ended up getting beated by haki. She may be tough but she's still homeschooled...until she gets real experience she'll never ever be able to beat Red.

She vowed to get stronger.

So strong that she'd surprass her father, so strong that she'd be able to land a hit on Akami, to properly wield a weapon, to use haki, to summon four spirits at the same time and to one day defeat Red and make him feel the humilation he made her feel twice.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter end<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN : Next chapter will introduce an OC crew and a One Piece crew...look forward to it!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kimboslice98 : <strong>Really!? Sorry! *bows in apology* I didn't notice_

**_crossover :_**_ Yeah she'll have her own crew but she'll interact with the other crews too considering she's going to be part of the plot_

**_loveredhairedshanks : _**_Thanks!_

**_Theon Azul : _**

_Oh don't worry I don't take that as a flame. Impossible? It's anime logic or in this case 'I-need-to-make-sure-important-events-for-this-story-happens-before-Lena-turns-18-happens',. She'll be going out to sea on the next chapter and will meet up with Luffy soon enough. Yes, I didn't mean for the arc to be that long but it just happened._

**_Meadow Melody :_**

_*sheepishly laughs* I'll do my best with your idea of wanting a harem_

**_VSN : _**

_No thank you for reading. Thanks for the support!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Next chapter preview :<em>**

_Set out to sea_

_The animal crew_


	21. Animal crew

_**Chapter twenty-one :**_

_**Lena sets out**_

_**The Animal Crew**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Lena's POV <em>**

It's been two weeks since my breakdown. After I finished crying in frustration Rika told me that those marines already left, the only proof they were ever here is the den den mushi I have. During the two weeks I planned out every single thing from now on and trained more in celestial magic

I made contracts with my new keys who were as Akuma put it 'forgotten' I don't know why though considering they were all so useful

Marsella the librarian (If you want to find out more about this spirit right now just read my FT story not a damsel in distress)

Haru of the healing triplets. He had short light green and white eyes. He wears a doctor's coat

Aki of the healing triplets. She has dark orange hair and blue eyes. Wears a nurse uniform

Yuki of the healing triplets. He has long white hair and white eyes. Wears a doctor's coat

Those four were the keys I received a year ago and they seem interesting but now I have to look for my missing keys too especialy since I have a few leads now. Akuma sent me a letter a week ago.

_**Since you seem to be focusing on your celestial magic and the fact that I'm feeling generous I'll give you clues on where to find them**_

_**The pink haired sheep is with the red haired pirate wearing a straw-hat**_

_**The twins are with the pirate captain known as the strongest in the world**_

_**The cow is with the Dark King**_

_**The loyal lion is with Monkey D Garp**_

Of course he made the last one obvious for some reason and then I found out that Monkey D Garp is a marine. The rival of the old king of the pirates...I already have a plan on getting Leo from him but I'll have to wait for now.

I clenched my fists again with a grin

Today's the day I set sail

Even though it's not with my own crew I still am setting sail today.

I won't oficially set sail with my crew until the day I receive my bounty and the first job from Red. Even though I hate his guts I'm going to use him as a stepping stone so my crew can use the chance to train a bit.

During the two weeks Rika began sorting out everything, singing paperworks, providing the former slaves with work and home. Matt discovered a room in the palace and used it as his lab. Yoru found a random room, placed targets and began shooting while cussing.

The four of us agreed that when I come back we'll look for our ship. Rika was surprised that I included her. When I told her that I included her from the start she punched me in the head yelling things about me making her misunderstand things. I still have no clue what exactly I made her misunderstand but dwelling on it will only waste time.

Time is important right now.

* * *

><p>I looked in the mirror with a grin.<p>

My hairstyle was the same as the one Rika paid for last time except the bang covering my left eye is longer and a strand of the bang was braided with the dragon clip. My left eye is blind so I mostly have it close and placed a spell on it. When someone touches it...they'd wish they never did.

My straw-hat hung at my neck with a string strap along with the locket I received from my grandparents.

A blue crop jacket that reached my knees , a white top, blue shorts and slippers. On my left feet I had the anklet Akami gave me.

My whip hung on the belt of my shorts along with my keys and the den den mushi.

I gave myself a thumbs up and a wink

"Puun~"

I looked down to see my favorite little whie dog and smiled "Want to walk with me?" I asked

He nodded "Puun, puun!" making me giggle realizing how much I missed having my spirits around

* * *

><p>I stood at the port waiting for the animal crew. Apparently they're a newly made crew made from the people I saved and they decided to repay me by accepting the request Rika asked them. In my opinion they didn't have to go this far for me but I'm thankful<p>

"Are you sure I can't dissect him?" Matt asked pointing at Plue

"P-p-puun!" Plue cried hiding behind my knees

I glared at Matt "No, that's final"

He raised his hands up in defeat

"Ha, whimp! You backed out way too fast" Yoru said with a smile

"I merely know when I have lost, unlike you" Matt shot back

"Are you picking a fight?" Yoru asked as his smile faltered

He clashed his head on Matt's "Huh?"

Matt had a bored face

"Knock it out!" Rika yelled punching the two in their heads

Yoru clutched his head in pain while Matt seemed bored

"We came to see Lena off not to pick fights, got that!? Besides thanks to you two there are a lot of property damage I have to attend to!" Rika yelled

I smiled at her in pity remembering the time when master used to cry about Fairy Tail members (mostly Team Natsu) causing problems

"Work hard Rika"

"Y-yeah no need to tell me that!" she exclaimed looking away

I clasped my hands together remembering something "I decided on everone's positions on the crew!" I exclaimed

They all inched closer obviously not being able to hold their curiousity

"Yoru, you're the short tempered one" I said

"WHAT!? THAT DOESN'T EVEN EXIST!" he yelled

Matt nodded "It suits him quite well"

"SHUT UP, I ADMIT I GET ANGRY EASILY BUT SERIOUSLY!?"

"Matt you're the madman scientist" I said

"ARE YOU IGNORING ME!?"

Huh? Who said that? Oh well *innocent smile*

"Hmm I don't hate it, it suits me" Matt said ignoring the loud voice

In other words I love it, it's perfect for me

"STOP-"

"You're the gunman" me and Matt said getting annoyed by the loud voice

Yoru had a smug smile "Yeah, definetly me"

"What about me!?" Rika asked with a childish tone

"My first mate and navigator" I finished with a smile

"M-mate...? W-wait t-this is h-happening to fast!" she exclaimed and passed out

I looked at her in confusion

"Great, you broke her" Yoru said

"Well not exactly 'death entertaining but entertaining no less" Matt said as he began draggin Rika away along with Yoru

They were dragging her on purpose...I just knew that.

* * *

><p>It's been a few hours since I boarded the animal crew ship.<p>

The ship consists of

Kina, she has brown hair and green eyes. Under her eyes are purple reverse triangle markings. She's very pale and ate a devil fruit. The Inu Inu no Mi, Model : Akita Inu. She's the kindest girl on the crew and her slave mark used to be on her ankle. She's always wearing a white hoodie and black pants.

Okami, she has red hair (always braided) and light purple eyes. Her weapon is a sword and she's looking for a devil fruit that turns her into a wolf. She's the one with the most pride on the group and bold. Her slave mark used to be on her stomach. She always wears a white turtle neck top with black markings along with black pants.

Tora, she has orange hair and orange eyes. She ate the tora tora no mi fruit which turns her into a tiger. She acts like the top dog and is quick to pick a fight but actually sweet on the inside. Kind of like Ever more or less. Her slave mark used to be on her shoulder. She always wears a shrine kimono/uniform. The lower part is red while the upper part is white.

Wendall, she has light blue hair and pink eyes. She ate a devil fruit but didn't tell me which one. She's the quiet one and motherly one in the crew. Her slave mark used to be at her forehead. Her main weapon is a whip. She wears a white dress making her appear to be innocent

Evelyn, she has light green hair and white silverish eyes. Her main weapon is a bow and arrow. She wears a black and red dress along with a black rose chocker. She didn't tell me where her mark used to be saying it doesn't matter anymore. She's sickenly sweet and talks in thrid person a lot

Crysta, she has light purple hair and dark blue eyes. She ate the diamond-diamond fruit. She wears a light blue jacket, white top and blue shorts. Her slave mark used to be on her wrists. She's the princess of the crew

Ryuu, the only boy and youngest. He's four years old and ate the dragon-dragon fruit. He's always wearing a black suit (courtesy of the others). He's respectful of others, minds his manners and idolizes me for being a hero. I brushed him off but he insists on me being a hero

The animal crew's girls are mostly all fourteen

* * *

><p>"Evelyn-san could you train me in shooting arrows while I'm here,please?" I asked Evelyn who was currently in the kitchen<p>

She smiled at me, her smile seemed obviously fake but it did't seem like it was on purpose.

"Of course. It's always nice to have something to do" she said

I nodded

We then heard someone click their tongue and turned around to see Okami

"Okami-san?" I asked

She seemed to be pissed off for some reason

"Why arrows? A sword is more effective" she proudly said showing off her sword

I managed not to roll my eyes "I already know the basics, besides I'm planning on looking for an expert to teach me later on" I explained

"An expert? I guess I approve of that" she shrugged dropping the topic thankfully

"There you are, Lena-sama!" the door went open to reveal Ryuu

"Hey Ryuu-kun" I smiled at said boy

He grinned "Can you tell me another story!?" he asked

"Not right now, sorry" I gave an apologetic smile

His grin faltered "Ohh,okay. Why not?"

"Dear Ryuu, I'll be teaching her how to shoot an arrow" Evelyn said

"Can I join!?" he asked

Evelyn placed her finger on her chin in thought "Having more vict-I mean students would be more fun" she stated

"YAY!" Ryuu cheered

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter end<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meadow Melody : <strong>Not yet, there will be a time-skip though._

**_crossover :_**_ You misunderstood...well look forward to when I do have a time-skip_

**_Kimboslice98 :_**_ My updates are random so I can't really answer that. If you want I can PM you when I update?_

**_jessicad2015 :_**_ No, Rika like Lena but the feeling isn't mutual. Lena is a year older than Luffy_

**_Roronoa D. Miku : _**_Thanks! Means a lot :)_


	22. Surprise surprise

_**Chapter twenty-two:**_

_**Red Haired Shanks and the red haired pirates!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Third person POV<strong>  
><em>

"Wow aura is amazing!" Ryuu exclaimed after Lena explained about what she can do with aura

Lena sheepishly rubbed her neck "Yeah, I guess"

"So that's how you created those arrows" Evelyn realized

"Considering how talented you are, we have a lot to work on" Kina said with her trait kind smile

"I'd like to see the brat beat me" Okami and Tora said in synch with a bored expression and then started glaring at each other

"No fighting" Wendall ordered

"So where are we like heading anyways?" Crysta asked while looking at her nails

Everyone turned to look at Lena

"I'm looking for the red haired captain with a straw-hat" Lena answered in a serious tone

"Red haired?" Okami asked

"Captain?" Tora asked with a smirk probably wanting to fight

"A straw-hat? So last ten years ago" Crysta commented

"Red haired shanks" Kina said

The whole crew except for Lena and Ryuu freezed at the name

"That's the person you're looking for, I think" Kina said

"What would a brat like you want with THE red haired Shanks?" Okami asked narrowing her eyes

Lena boredly shrugged "I don't know who this Shanks is but he has something really important to me" she explained

"Shanks is a Yonko!" Cysta dramaticaly exclaimed

"Yonko?" Ryuu asked

Lena sighed "A Yonko,huh? Just my luck. It doesn't matter though he's still my target." she said

Ryuu tugged on her jacket "What's a Yonko?" he asked

"There are four of them, they're the most notorious and powerful captains in the whole world. They don't work together though and was dubbed this according to the marines." Lena explained

"Then why aren't you one?" Ryuu asked in confusion

Lena smirked at the little confidence boost "I'm aiming higher, much higher." she vaguely answered

Ryuu tilted his head in confusion

"We refuse" Okami said

Lena looked at her with narrowed eyes

"We can't take you to him, it's too dangerous for a newbie crew like us" she explained

"O-okami.." Kina said

"I agree, it's too dangerous." Crysta nodded

Lena looked at them "Please"

"No" the whole crew minus Ryuu and Kina said in synch

"Why not!?" Lena yelled

"We already told you!" Tora yelled

"Umm minna!" Kina yelled breaking the argument

"What?" Lena and Tora asked

Kina pointed towards the sea "S-ship"

There sailed a ship, a pirate ship. The jolly roger has a realistic looking skull with a pair of crossed sabres behind it. It has two red stripes with black outlines that cross diagonally across the skull's left eye socket.

"T-the red h-haired p-pirates.." Crystal softly said in fear

Lena looked at the ship and unlike the others who were paralyzed in fear she felt excited. Afterall she'd be meeting one of the Yonko so early in her life!

So what did she do?

She ran towards the railing and jumped quickly summoning her surfboard "GOODBYE!" she yelled not even looking back to see the crew's shocked faces, Kina's kind smile and Ryuu's grin.

Her gaze was settled on that ship as she gripped her hat on her head and used her wind abilities to speed up. Afterall she knows how big the risk of surfing on this sea is and how idiotic you'd be to do it.

'Guess I'm just that idiotic...wonder how Natsu and the others would react seeing me like this' Lena thought

She then chuckled realizing that they won't even recognize her

* * *

><p>"Where's the captain?" Benn asked Yassop and Lucky Roo<p>

The rest of the crew were partying as usual.

Yassop shrugged "Said he needed to take a leak, probably got lost or something"

"I see" Benn said

Lucky Roo then downed another barrel of sake

Suddenly there was a huge crash earning everyone's attention.

There in the middle of the deck stood a young girl with blond hair wearing a straw-hat similiar to Shanks on a surfboard on top of one of the unfortunate member wearing an excited grin which slowly turned into a blank face

"Oops, sorry. I expected a member of this crew to be able to avoid getting crushed" her voice said in an almost taunting manner

"GET OFF ALREADY!" the member yelled

Lena shrugged walking down from her board making it disapear in a shimmer of light

The whole crew was still shocked at the display in front of them as the member who had been previously crashed took out a gun and pointed it at Lena who didn't even flinch and instead tilted her head in confusion.

"Hey, what's going on?" Shanks asked Benn

"That young lass suddenly appeared and crashed on one of our crew" he explained

"Oh, man I wish I could have saw that!" Shanks quietly laughed

Their eyes were still on the scene in front of them

"Do you even know what this is!?" the member yelled

"I believe it is a gun, a pistol to be exact." Lena answered as her hat covered up her eyes

"Oh what a smartass, so obviously you know what's happening now right?" he asked

Everyone stayed sillent staring at the girl

She then looked up with an almost too cocky smirk

"A dumbass who have never killed someone pretending to be a pirate aiming a gun at a five year old girl" she answered leaving out the part that she is a pirate and has in fact killed before

The member became even more pissed "Oh and what would a five year old girl like you know?"

"A lot of things actually, want me to teach you some?" she asked

"Maybe in the next life" he said placing a finger on the trigger

Just then Shanks began walking towards them ready to step in

"One, never underestimate a person based on their age" Lena calmly spoked as she grabbed the gun in front of her and yanked it off of the member's grip taking everyone by surprise and making the member fall on his butt in surprise

"Two, when you aim don't hesitate for even one second" her face went blank as she aimed the gun directly at the member's forehead

The member gulped seeing no hesitation on the girl's face and closed his eyes "P-please.." he patheticaly begged

"Please? I remembered when I begged like that...but guess what? When it comes down to it a simple 'please' doesn't matter begging for your life or the lives of others...is pointless. You have to learn to protect things on your own, even your own life" Lena spoke having a distant look

The crew wondered how a little girl like her could act like that

Placing her finger on the trigger she spoke again "It's time you realize, the only ones who are allowed to kill are those who are prepared to be killed!" she exclaimed as she shot and everyone closed their eyes

Everyone's eyes widened when they opened them

"Like you said before missy, have to protect my crew" Shanks said with a smile looking at Lena who still had a blank face

She was staring at the hole on the deck and then her gaze was directed to the hand on the pistol belonging to Shanks who had just prevented her from killling someone.

She sighed realizing she's done it again, going into her frenzy isn't something she can handle.

"I'm sorry" she softly said letting the gun go

"It's quite alright, he did need a reality check anyways" Shanks replied with a shrug

"C-captain!" the member said in an offended tone

"It's the truth" the whole crew said

The member went into his emo corner

"You're Shanks?" Lena asked

Everyone comicaly fell down

"Yeah, and you are?" Shanks asked not fazed that the girl didn't know him considering she is five

"Red Haired Shanks, one of the four Yonko. Personaly knew the previous pirate king." Lena said exactly everything she knew about him like that

"Ohh? And how do you know that missy?" Shanks asked not wanting to force but curious

"It's just natural for me to know" Lena said with a blush of embarrassment as she messed with her hat which Shanks found oddly familiar

"So what's your name?" Shanks asked

She stayed quiet contemplating whether she should tell him or not

"Lena D Ryu, future queen of the pirates." she answered

Everyone stayed quiet for awhile

They then all burst into laughter

"Sure and I'm going to become rich!"

"I'm going to marry the most beautiful woman!"

They all kept throwing things like that out of their mouths and Lena became more and more and more pissed off as she clenched her fists so hard that her nail digged through her skin and blood dropped down.

The aura around her became orange making her realize she's getting to emotional so she just sighed "Whatever, you losers can just keep laughing I bet I could beat all your asses" she boasted

Everyone stopped laughing to look at the girl's bored expression

"Oh really?" Shanks asked humouring the girl

"Really, without even getting serious" Lena said

Shanks smirked liking her spirit and decided to teach her a lesson of being a pirate

"Ludric, how about it?" he asked his weakest member

Ludric had brown hair and black eyes. His main weapon is a swor.

"Pleasure" he said stepping forward

"A weakling like him? Even the old man can take him" Lena said remembering about the old man she met on Schneizel's ship

Ludric clicked his tongue and drew his sword "Maybe I should cut that tongue out" he muttered quietly knowing his captain wouldn't like him to voice it louder

"Cut my tongue out? I'd just grow it back so don't waste your time" Lena said placing her hand behind her hit

* * *

><p>"Well this is taking longer" Shanks commented<p>

Lena was currently dodging Ludric's attacks while reading a novel she had just summoned

"Quite a promising girl,huh?" Benn asked

"She seems about the age of my son" Yassop commented

"No one asked" Lucky Roo said

"I've seen her hat somewhere before...scratch that I think I've seen her somewhere" Shanks said

His memory wasn't working! He could have sworn he's seen that girl somewhere before and the hat she's wearing but he just can't place his finger on it.

"Captain you're heading down a dangerous road" Benn warned

Shanks face flushed "I didn't mean it like that!" he exclaimed

Their conversation was cut short when Ludric yelled

"STOP DODGING!" he yelled

"Okay" Lena said and stopped moving

Everyone sweatdroppped

"Is she serious?" Shanks asked

Just then Ludric swung his sword down and Lena made no move to dodge instead she opened her mouth and caught the sword with her teeth. She began chewing on it as if it was food making everyone's jaws drop.

"WHAT!?" Everyone yelled

"Thanks for the meal" Lena said as she gulped

The metal went down her throat fueling her as she cracked her neck

"I'm tired of playing!" she whined like a kid

Everyone gulped at the girl. Even if Ludric was the weakest amongst them he was a member of the red haired pirates. Being able to mess around with one of them on a one-on-one battle at the age of five...

Just then Lena's fists were engulfed in fire

"It's been awhile since I've released my stress, and lately I've been extremly stressed" Lena boredly noted as she charged at Ludric

"Akami...watch this!" she exclaimed as she jumped just above Ludric's head. She held her hands down

"Earth and fire make : Dragon's cage!" she exclaimed hoping that it would work

Combining two elements is a big feat and she wants to see if she can do it

A metal cage popped out and trapped Ludric and the metal was on fire yet the fire didn't melt the metal.

Sweat rolled down Lena's forehead as she smiled

"My dream isn't made nor said for your entertainment" Lena said looking at everyone

Shanks looked at the girl with wide eyes remembering where he saw her before as he pointed at her "You're from the death games!" he exclaimed

Benn, Yassop and Lucky Roo now remembered too

"You're really that girl...?" Yassop asked

Lena was frozen at the mention of the 'death games'

She wanted to not think about it

Wanted to forget about causing Reira's death

Most of all wanted to forget...Battle Royale

So she put on an act as she chuckled darkly "Yes, I'm the girl who killed her own friend just to live and laughed at her corpse."

The whole crew was shocked at the statement

"That's a lie" Shanks said

Lena's eyes shot at him not wanting him to tell the truth

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

_"So you're saying the Clifftombs themselves invited us to this 'show'?" Shanks asked walking along the streets_

_"Yeah" Benn confirmed with a nod_

_"Heard there'd be lots of drinks" Yassop said_

_"And food" Lucky Roo nodded_

_Shanks shrugged liking the sound of free things "Okay, let's go then!" he declared_

_Yassop and Lucky Roo cheered _

_Shanks and his crew stared in disgust at the show in front of them_

_Kids were forced to play games where loser dies and winner lives_

_They couldn't leave since once you enter you can't exit_

_They wished they didn't come_

_"Why the hell aren't the marines doing shit!?" Yassop yelled_

_Of course he can't stand for this, he was a father and couldn't imagine Ussop doing this stuff._

_"TODAY WE HAVE A NEW COMPETER! L928!"_

_Shanks and his crew wished they could just shoot the man already _

_Instead they stared blanky at the scene knowing two random kids would compete_

_That was until the one with blond hair and a slave mark on her left eye yelled_

_"Reira!"_

_"So she knows the other girl" Benn commented eyeing the people making wagers in disgust_

_They were pirates and were far from being saints but at least they didn't do things like that_

_"L-lena?" Reira asked_

_"The girl Reira seems like...a broken doll that just.." Lucky Roo said trailing off not knowing how to finish_

_He didn't need to since the others knew what he wanted to say_

_"Reira, what happened to you?" the girl Lena asked_

_"What are you doing here!?" Reira yelled ignoring the question_

_"So both of them recognizes each other as friends" Benn said_

_After talking for a bit the girl Reira started yelling_

_"I HAD TO DO IT! IT WASN'T MY FAULT!" she yelled_

_Shanks and the others looked at her in pity not being able to imagine what she's gone through_

_Lena stood up and was obviously being electrified _

_"Is she crazy?" Yassop muttered_

_Lena then hugged Reira_

_"Reira, listen to me...what's going on?" she asked_

_Reira explained the situation to her _

_"There are people in this world who deserves to die. You are **not **one of them" Lena stated_

_"But I killed them...I killed innocent people" Reira said_

_"You were forced to. You had no choice" Lena reasoned_

_"WHAT A SHOCKING REVELATION, FRIEND VS FRIEND. THE TWO COMPETE IN ORDER TO TO LIVE, WHAT A DRAMATIC GAME!"_

_Lena glared at the voice_

_"You should learn to value yourself more" Reira said_

_Shanks and the other's eyes widened_

_Lena looked at her in confusion as the audience closed their mouths to listen_

_"Instead of worrying about others you should worry about yourself. I know...I see the look in your eyes filled with determination to live. My determination isn't as strong as yours but I want to live too_ ,_ so I'll compete" she said_

_Lena's eyes widened_

_"That girl..." Shanks muttered_

_"Look around you Lena. No matter how strong you are you can't win against them especialy in their own territory filled with over a thousand workers...that's suicide. You can't save everyone , that's impossible. Learn to prioritize your goals. My life compared to your goal is nothing yet to me that's all I have" she said as Lena released her_

_Benn narrowed his eyes "She accepts the truth, now the other one has to too"_

_"What...are..you trying to say?" she asked_

_"Let's play the game. Our final challenge with higher stakes" Reira said managing a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes_

_"Idiot, a kid shouldn't smile when it hurts" Yassop commented_

_Before Lena could say anything she was shoved back on her chair but this time with one extra chain._

_"Stop joking around! Do you want to die!?" Lena yelled_

_"It ain't no joke" Lucky Roo said losing apetite_

_"BETRAYAL!? FORMER FRIENDS COMPETE!"_

_"No, but neither do you. I can't be selfish enough to ask you to die for me so..." Reira didn't need to finish her sentence_

_"If she did I would have been more pissed" Shanks muttered_

_Lena gave her a glare while Reira looked at her with a neutral face. The two having a sillent discussion with their eyes_

_"TODAY'S FINAL GAME SHALL BE RUSSIAN ROULETTE WITH A MIX!"_

_The audience cheered as the red haired pirates looked at them in disgust_

_"Instead of only one revolver we'll be using six, one of them has a bullet in it" he explained_

_Just then two other workers came and placed the six guns on the table in a line next to each other_

* * *

><p><em>"One" Reira said<em>

_The worker behind her then grabbed the first revolver and pointed it behind Reira's head. Reira looked at Lena waiting for her to choose. Lena gritted her teeth together in frustration._

_"Six" she said_

_The worker behind her then grabbed the last revolver and pointed it behind Lena's head._

_"They're serious?" Shanks asked_

_"You know I love the stories you used to tell us" Reira said_

_Lena looked at her with an 'this-isn't-the-time-for-this-story'._

_"Who brings up stories in the middle of something like this!?" Yassop yelled_

_"My favorite was when Lucy told Loke that caring for your friends isn't a sin" Reira continued_

_"SHOOT!"_

_The workers both pressed the trigger. They were both blank making the red haired pirates sighed in slight relief_

_"...It really is true. Caring isn't a sin" Lena said narrowing her eyes wondering why exactly Reira was doing this_

_"Why would caring for friends ever be a sin...?" Shanks pondered for a moment_

_"I also loved it when Lucy fought against Angel, it was so amazing." Reira continued_

_"Well not really...compared to the others it wasn't really all that good" Lena said_

_"When Loke protected Lucy during the battle against...Laxus? It was one of my favorites too" Reira said_

_"What are you trying to say?" Lena asked losing patience_

_"It's strange. Out of all the people in your story I love Lucy the most. I look up to her, you know? Her principles remind me of yours and I guess she's my role model" Reira said with a small smile_

_Lena was shocked._

_"She's smiling? How can she smile like that?" Yassop asked _

_"BOTH GUNS WERE EMPTY!"_

* * *

><p><em>T<em>_hat took the two out of their conversation_

_"Five" Reira chose_

_"Two" Lena said_

_The workers behind them grabbed the chosen guns and placed them behing their heads_

_"I really love Fairy Tail." Reira suddenly said_

_"Fairy Tail?" Shanks questioned thinking they were a crew or something_

_"Didn't you used to say they remind you of pirates?" Lena asked as she rolled her eyes out of habit_

_"They're not a pirate crew?" Yassop asked in confusion_

_"They do. But...after meeting you I don't really hate pirates anymore." Reira admitted_

_"What a weird thing for a girl to say" Benn dryly commented_

_Lena looked at her in surprise_

_"But I always wondered something...why was it named Fairy Tail?" Reira asked_

_Lena bit her lip reminding herself this isn't the place to start getting excited over telling a story_

_"Do fairies have tails?" Lena asked_

_"Obviously no" Benn said being the logical one_

_"No..?" Reira said unsure_

_"Do you know if they even exist?" Lena asked_

_"No they do not" Benn said_

_"I don't know" Reira answered with a slight frown_

_"Exactly...like fairies Fairy Tail is a mystery...a never ending adventure!" Lene exclaimed_

_"Wow...Fairy Tail. Never heard of it before but impressive..." Shanks commented but then realized this wasn't the time_

_Reira understood why it was named that_

_"I really love that name." she said_

_"ANOTHER EMPTY! THIS IS THE LAST ROUND!"_

_"Four" Reira said_

_"Three" Lena said_

_The workers repeated what they did earlier._

_"Only one will live" Benn said _

_"Hey Lena?" Reira asked_

_"Yeah..?" Lena asked as sweat kept dripping from her face_

_"When I die...where do you think I'll end up?" she wondered_

_"...In heaven" Lena answered_

_Reira hummed "Then I'll meet you there" she said_

_Lena shook her head "Meeting you there is impossible" she said_

_"Why?" Reira asked with a frown_

_"Because I won't be going there" Lena said_

_"Oh?" Shanks asked raising his eyebrow_

_Reira snorted "And why?"_

_Lena then gave off a different aura as she looked at Reira with a smirk "I sold my soul to an akuma" she admitted_

_"Nani!?" Yassop yelled buying it  
><em>

_Benn snorted "What a boasting joke"_

_"She seems serious" Shanks said_

_The scene became tense , no one took what Lena said seriosly except for Reira._

_It was so quiet that you could hear the fingers pressing on the triggers_

_Nothing happened._

_"HUH!? THEY WERE ALL BLANK..IT SEEMS LIKE WE HAVE TO BRING OUT TWO MORE GUNS"_

_"Can't they just give them a break!?" Yassop elled_

_Just as he said that two other workers appeared both having a revolver in their hand_

_"The first one for me" Reira said_

_And so the guns were placed on their heads_

_"Now that I think about it...I hated you from the hello" Reira said_

_"Hating someone from the hello huh?" Shanks asked_

_"I did too" Lena said with a smirk that obviously screamed I'm acting cool right now but inside I'm a mess_

_"I probably won't be going to heaven either considering all the sins I comitted...so Lena...when we meet there , would you be my friend again?" Reira asked_

_"Always" Lena answered_

_Reira smiled a bright smile "Then I''ll be waiting for you , take your time" she said as tears streamed down her face_

_Shanks and the others closed their eyes not wanting to see _

_**BANG**_

_Lena watched as Reira fell on the table with her face and the hole in her head...the blood splurted everywhere_

_Shanks and the others suspected that this wasn't Lena's first time seeing someone die and also stared dully at the scene_

_"NOOO!" Lena yelled as she struggled_

_The chains were holding her down and she started chewing on them. She managed to bite herself free and ran towards Reira._

_She grabbed Reira to see her face._

_Reira had a small peaceful smile on her face_

_"The girl died with a smile..." Lucky Roo said_

_Yassop clenched his fists "She did it on purpose"_

_Shanks looked at him in confusion_

_"The dead one knew which gun had a bullet..but she picked it anyways. Why?" he continued_

_"For her friend. She sacrificed herself for that girl" Lucky Roo concluded_

_"That takes a lot of resolve" Benn complimented the dead girl_

_Lena couldn't control herself as tears streamed down her face and she hugged Reira_

_"No..no..no...I WAS SUPPOSED TO DIE YOU BAKA!" she kept yelling_

_"Idiot , idiot, idiot , idiot , I hate you , I hate you , you can't die" she kept repeating over and over again._

_"Looks like she's not taking her death well" Benn said  
><em>

_Shanks looked at him as if he was insane "Of course she isn't"_

_"WHAT A SAD TEARFUL MOMENT! THE WINNER IS L928!"_

_The whole crowd started cheering_

_"SHUT UP! LIVES AREN'T MADE FOR YOUR ENTERTAINMENT!" Lena yelled in a loud voice_

_"She can still say things like that,huh?" Benn said impressed_

_If he was a child and his friend had been killed in front of him like that he wouldn't be able to yell out something like that_

_But the crowd continued_

**_Flashback end!_**

* * *

><p>Lena stared at Yassop in shock "S-she..k-knew...?"<p>

Yassop glanced away feeling guilty "Yeah" he answered

Lena then mentally slapped herself for showing weakness. "Oh, well then thanks for saving me you idiot" she said looking at the ground as if talking to Reira

"What? That wasn't the reaction I expected" Shanks said unsure

Lena lazily looked at him "Did you expect me to cry? To fall on my knees and begin crying out? To keep yelling at Reira for being such an idiot for throwing her life away like that?" she asked

Shanks slowly nodded not liking her mental state

Lena gave him a small smile that doesn't quite reach "I learned that no matter how much I cry...no one's going to save me so I have to be a big girl and save myself" she said

Everyone frowned

How could a five year old say something like that

"Besides Reira wasn't the first stepping stone" Lena said with a distant look

"Stepping stone?" Shanks asked

"People who gave their life so that I may live on...my mother, my grandparents, my uncle and a lot more." Lena explained

Shanks gave the girl a glare "Take that back" he said

Lena glared at him too "It's none of your business!" she said

Shanks started walking towards her and she stood her ground glaring at him. Benn was impressed that the kid could stay awake after Shanks let out a bit of his haki not knowing that Lena choked on it before

Shanks slapped Lena on her face making everyone's eyes widened

Blood dripped down from her lips as she looked back at Shanks with the same bored expression. "Happy?" she asked

"I should be asking you that...who calls other people's sacfrices stepping stones?" he asked with the same pissed expression

"A lot of people actually, the marines for example" Lena said unfazed

Shanks then realized something. He realized that Lena hides her feelings behind that bored face...so he has to break it. A little girl like her shouldn't be acting like an adult.

"Say it" Shanks said

Lena tilted her head in confusion

"My mother was useless, she only served as a means for me to get ahead. So was my uncle and the others" Shanks said

Lena's eyes widened letting Shanks know he broke through

She saw the images of the events of her fourth birthday and clutched her head in pain

"Make it stop, make it stop!" she yelled

"M-missy?" Shanks asked crouching down to her

Lena purposely hit her head on the deck hard enough to crack it a bit.

Blood dripped from her forehead as she looked back. Fear and guilt clear in her eyes

"Say it" Shanks once again said despite being worried about her early display

"No, who the hell would say that!?" Lena yelled

"Oh I thought they were just stepping stones" Shanks said

Lena stood up "I was lying you dumbass! The truth is..."

"Is what?" Shanks asked

Lena placed her hand on her chest llookng down "It hurts...my heart feels hurt everytime..."

"Everytime I think about them I remember how better everyone's life would be without me. If I didn't exist, If I wasn't born a lot of people would have been better off yet I continue to selfishly live on...I can't die! I can't spit on the faces of those who died for me...yet I still know I'm not worth it...I was never worth their sacrifices, their smile , their love and not even worth being a part of their lives. If only I was never born...people tell me I have great things coming...but when exactly are they coming? If my life could bring theirs back I'd do it. Because afterall...I don't deserve to live yet I'm still alive"

She looked up with a broken smile on her face

The whole crew frowned at her

Shanks grabbed the girl and pressed her tightly against him in a hug

He could only imagine how cruel the world was to her, how she's been fighting all alone, how she's about to die of guilt and how a little girl like her was forced to grow up. He didn't know what to say to her but decided to say four words

"You deserve to live" he said

Lena felt her eyes watered up, she felt like all this time she waited for those words...those simple words

'Damn...those four words...they cut deep' she thought as tears began to stream from her face

She refused to let the crew know she's crying

_Crying doesn't mean your weak, it just means you've been strong for too long_

She remembered that Mira had once said that

She then remembered that Reira gave up her life for her

There's no way she could ever make up for it

"She wanted to become a marine you know?" Lena asked breaking away from the hug

"She?" Shanks asked

"Reira, she told me she'd never let me roam the seas...as long as she became a marine, that was her dream" Lena said with a distant smile as tears began streaming faster

"I see" Shanks said not knowing what else to say

"She was the first person...to take my dream seriously" Lena said

The crew then felt guilty for laughing at the girl's dream

_It's not the goodbyes that hurt but the flashbacks that follow_

Once Lena remembered what Gray once said she couldn't take it anymore as she cried

She cried and cried and cried

Shanks was there and had hugged her

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter end<strong>_

_**Hope they weren't OOC**_

_**If they were..sorry**_

* * *

><p>Meadow Melody : Yes, You're allowed to ;)<p> 


	23. Chapter 23

_**IMPORTANT!**_

I realized that having almost 30 stories doesn't really help the mind especially when most of them are just too hard to write or just doesn't get much credit. So I decided to let the people who actually reads this decide which ten stories I'll keep. The ones that I keep will be updated at least every three days, _I promise._

* * *

><p>Rules:<p>

ten stories you think is interesting

2. If possible state why you want me to continue it

3. No voting twice

* * *

><p>So without further explaining here are the stories I currently have :<p>

* * *

><p><strong>A little Snow :<strong>

Anime : Prince-sama

_Plot : Everyone knows the heroine of this story is Nanami Haruka but what if there was another heroine who is the opposite of her? Meet Yuki who's always staring out in space in her own world_

* * *

><p><strong>A play of twists <strong>

Anime : Naruto

_Plot : What would happen if you woke up one day without any memories...just a few trivial facts about yourself in a forest? Follow the story of Naminé in this OC falls into the Naruto world but with twists_

* * *

><p><strong>Before Blast : <strong>

Anime : Death Note

_Plot : A death that wasn't supposed to happen leads to Beyond Birthday having a little sister who comes from our world. Before Blast , does she want justice? If yes , what is her meaning for the word 'justice'._

* * *

><p><strong>Boredom :<strong>

Anime : Death Note

_Plot : _

_Roxy is a girl who's bored with her life and one day a shinigami appeared offering a deal . Read to find out_

* * *

><p><strong>Contract with the devil :<strong>

Anime : One Piece/ Fairy Tail

_Plot : To bring her nakama back she made a contract with a devil. Though she didn't expect to get thrown into another world she will not break the contract...for her nakama. Rated T for now_

* * *

><p><strong>Cresent Moon :<strong>

Anime : Assasination classroom

_Plot : _

_A new student transfers to class E...catch is she is an assasin_

* * *

><p><strong>Escaping Fate :<strong>

Anime : Bleach

_Plot :_

_"I died...I should be resting in peace but why am I inside a baby's body?" I didn't have a happy life...most of it was filled with the illusion of being happy but illusions don't last...they eventualy break and plunge you into an even harsher reality. Ever since I could remember I had a curse..._

* * *

><p><strong>Fairy Hearts : <strong>

Anime : Fairy Tail

Game : Kingdom Hearts

_Plot : _

_Lucy Heartfillia just lost her mother and hasn't left her room for six months until one day she decided to visit her grave. She started crying. "You really miss her , huh kid?" she wipped her tears to see a man wearing a black coat._

* * *

><p><strong>Fallen Angel :<strong>

Anime : Fairy Tail

_Plot : _

_Lucy, a girl that takes shit from no one and doesn't want to get involved with others managed to get Mirajane, the scout of Fairy Tail's talent angency's attention. Of course this will change Lucy's hidden agenda for the worse...or maybe the better._

* * *

><p><strong>Fiore's Wildcard :<strong>

Anime : Fairy Tail

_Plot : _

_Shion Tsubaki , an odd name for an odd girl. The difference between her and other people is simple. She's an anti-hero with her own agenda. A self-centered mage who only cares about herself and uses others as her stepping stone. Add her to a guild with 'nakama' 'friendship' and 'family'. Will her beliefs change or will she stay the same?_

* * *

><p><strong>Gamer Girl :<strong>

Anime : One Piece

_Plot : Rose is a seventeen year old girl which has never lost once in her life gets stuck into One Piece by a mysterious boy named Terry who beat her at a game. Problem is she never asked to go to One Piece_

* * *

><p><strong>Karin Hitachiin : <strong>

Anime : Ouran

_Plot : My name's Karin Hitachiin and I moved back to Japan after my dad decided that I should start having more family time forcing me to say goodbye to everything I love and hate in America. Wait! It gets better! Instead of going to a public school like I did in America I was send to a school filled with rich kids! (note the sarcasm)_

* * *

><p><strong>Living a different life : <strong>

Anime : Naruto/ Fairy Tail

_Plot :Fairy Tail...was destroyed. Layla Heartfillia offered Lucy something which Lucy accepts. Read to find out (yes, I suck at summanary)_

* * *

><p><strong>Lovely Red : <strong>

Anime : Naruto

_Plot : _

_Meet Akane Rei a girl with a lot of secrets which was found severly injured near Konoha and challenges the Hokage to a game. During this game she stumbles upon a certain someone and decides to stay at Konoha. Join her as she starts to learn about the will of fire_

* * *

><p><strong>Not a damsel in distress :<strong>

Anime : Fairy Tail

_Plot: Lucy , a blond mage without a family or last name stumbled upon Natsu while travelling and was dragged by her wrist too join Fairy Tail_

* * *

><p><strong>Ouran's rising star :<strong>

Anime: Ouran

_Plot : A new idol named Zwei transfers to Ouran thanks to her manager. Lucky (?) her that the leader of a certain club is a big fan of hers and gets her tangled up in the famous host club! OC x ...?_

* * *

><p><strong>Pirate Princess : <strong>

Anime : Fairy Tail x One Piece

_Plot : A year has passed since the GMG and Fairy Tail became the strongest. During the year some mages became a couple while others continued to improve themselves by training or taking on more jobs. Lucy did the latter. However what if one day she walks into Fairy Tail only to see her whole guild has been beaten. What will she do? Read to find out_

* * *

><p><strong>Rebirth of the blue rose :<strong>

Anime: Fairy Tail

_Plot: Rose, a twenty-one year old woman died. She thought that once you die there's nothing left...everything that you had when you were alive just goes away. She didn't expect to be reborn in the body of Lucy Heartfillia. Fiction isn't reality...but now it is. However will she follow the plot? Probably not considering she doesn't want to be a damsel in distress and fall in love!_

* * *

><p><strong>Sisterly Bonds :<strong>

Anime: Death Note

_Plot: Alice is your not so average kid with a foul mouth , works for the mafia and has a huge sister complex. Now what would happen if she gets thrown into another world to save her and her sister's life?_

* * *

><p><strong>The Job : <strong>

Anime : Fairy Tail x Durarara!

_Plot: Lucy takes on a job on her birthday, it seemed simple enough and provided her a diamond key. Only she didn't know that she'd end up in a whole different place. Now she has to learn about vending machines ! Joking (not really) she has to learn to cope and find out who sent her there in the first place! Join her on her adventures in Ikebukuro_

* * *

><p><strong>The royal chair :<strong>

Anime: Shugo Chara

_Plot: Shortly after Amu became the Joker , the Guardians meets a mysterious girl. The way she acts makes them wonder if she's a friend or a foe. The girl in question thinks that all the things that's happening is..._

* * *

><p><strong>The key that connects :<strong>

Anime: Soul eater and Fairy Tail

_Plot:Fairy Tail took Lucy's keys hostage and forced her to do different things without complaining. Then one day they decided to get rid of her once and for all._

* * *

><p><strong>The princess and the Akatsuki:<strong>

Anime: Fairy Tail and Naruto

_Plot:On a job Lucy saves a group of odd cats. She decides to take responsibility and take them in her family. Of course the cats just happened to be the Akatsuki._

* * *

><p><strong>The Second Chance :<strong>

Anime : Naruto

_Plot: Ciara a girl who died in the most horrible way possible gets reborn in the Naruto world. There she has to learn that every single one of her actions may change the plot. Warning : if you don't like a mary-sue don't read_

* * *

><p><strong>The Wildcard of little garden :<strong>

Anime: Problem children are coming from another world,aren't they?

_Plot:_

_Cecilia a teenage girl living in an advanced Japan with an ability opposite to Izayoi's received a letter on her way to her father's. Getting thrown into another world is her early brithday gift as she meets other people with special abilities such as a perverted blond ,a rich girl, a quiet girl along with her cat and a she's in it for the lulz a.k.a her amusement_

* * *

><p><strong>This lazy dumbass can't be my brother!<strong>

Anime: Gintama

_Plot:_

_Shirley a girl with slight amnesia comes to Edo for a job with the Shinsengumi. They notice that she seems familiar but they didn't expect her to be the little sister of a lazy samurai_

* * *

><p><em><strong>PLEASE DON'T IGNORE THIS AND PLEASE COOPERATE<strong>_


End file.
